


明日岩壁上的花-第三卷：未来与你

by Aimy909



Series: 【BLEACH日雛】明日岩壁上的花 [3]
Category: Bleach, 中文同人 - Fandom, 原作向同人, 日番谷冬獅郎 - Fandom, 日雛 - Fandom, 雛森桃 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimy909/pseuds/Aimy909
Summary: 过去，现在，与未来；尸魂界版深夜食堂上线，各个番队死神们的日常，日雏日常篇逐渐上线。
Series: 【BLEACH日雛】明日岩壁上的花 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732405





	明日岩壁上的花-第三卷：未来与你

**Author's Note:**

> 此系列写于2018年。  
> 时间线：千年血战结束的十年后，写作未来，但这里有相当长的回忆篇，属于现在与过去相互叠加出的未来。有尸魂界日常与日雏日常篇。  
> 目录：  
> 1 重建  
> 2 回忆篇 儿时回忆  
> 3 回忆篇 交错的当初  
> 4 回忆篇 变奏曲（上）  
> 5 回忆篇 变奏曲（下）  
> 6 一家老店  
> 7 静灵廷通信  
> 8 三人月光

[三]未来与你

1 重建

在所有人陆续从灵王宫返回静灵廷时，京乐让七绪他们先走了。此刻他正站在一棵树荫下，向前面的人走去。“不去和他们打个招呼吗？”他问着那个看起来像四十多岁的男人。  
“好像还有几个熟人在，不去了吧。”黑崎一心对他回道。  
“真是的……”虽然早就觉察到是他，不过两个人都没有说破。  
“关于黑崎一护的事……真的很感谢。”京乐手中拿着斗笠，微微闭上眼对他说道。“看来是养了个可靠的儿子啊。”  
“不关我的事，那是他自己的选择啊。倒是你，没想到变成了总队长还是一样的打扮，不穿象征队长身份的长袍吗？”黑崎一心露出牙齿对他笑着。“以后可有你们忙的了……一护的事，就让他自己决定吧。”  
“……”总队长对于把人类牵扯进来那件事已经相当愧疚，就如同当初露琪亚也在后悔是否不该插手黑崎一护的人生一样。可是如今的路，都是他们自己选择的结果。死神和人类是站在世界两端的存在，每个魂魄都有自己的人生，他们只是负责维持平衡的人。绝对不能插手人类的事，不能干涉人类正常的生活与天命，这是所有尸魂界死神们共有的铁则和常识。但这次好像是个例外呢。  
“也许今后会有很长一段时间不会再见面了。”京乐淡淡的说着。  
“啊，说到这个……你们的门禁是不是应该换了，为什么几十年前的老令牌还能进来啊？这个可是安全上的漏洞哟。”他提醒他。几十年前他在尸魂界还是死神时，自己可还是个二三十岁的青年人呢，现在转眼已经变成和人类一样的大叔了。志波家族的命运早已凋零，他当年是假死还是借机逃离早就没有人追究了。  
“这个恐怕得等涅队长醒过来再说了……”不止是门禁，经过这次的教训，恐怕以后要让十二番队在尸魂界放置更多的监控系统了，这次的无影帝国可是自称从静灵廷的影子里出生的。  
石田龙弦已经看到了他们，没有向这里靠近，灭却师一族的命运他早就不在其中了。 “既然没什么事，那我就先走了。”  
“……不送。”  
黑崎一心本来也没打算让他送。他转过身摆了摆手就朝石田走了过去。  
现在的他，只是个普通的单身父亲罢了……一旦做出了选择，便没有回头的路。当年为了救人，他不曾犹豫，多年后也同样。人们一旦踏上不同的命运，就等于和以前的人生分道扬镳。死神死后没有归处，尸体会随着时间慢慢腐化灵子也会渐渐漂散于空中，可是在现世，他有。

* * * * *  
在尸魂界友哈巴赫消失的地方，黑崎一护朝着远方奔跑过来的露琪亚举起右手，伸向天空的五指慢慢握成一个拳头，朝她示意并微笑着。  
地面上仿佛有清晨的薄雾铺在他们脚下，白色的薄薄一层，他们站在高处，远处是尸魂界下面无数的小小房屋和建筑。露琪亚看着那个橘色头发的少年，脑中什么也没有。或许她应该感动一下的，应该感慨一下这个人带给自己和尸魂界的这一切，可是她现在什么也不想再去想了。她奔跑起来朝一护和恋次冲了过去，张开双臂拥住这二人……  
在她身后慢慢走过来的是扶着平子的山田和白哉，还有十一番队的人。  
“太好了呢，黑崎先生。”“干得不错嘛，一护！”平子对他笑道。  
等到井上也一起过来时，石田、茶渡等人才准备一起离开。本来就是为他们而来的破面也在井上的治疗下恢复，准备返回虚圈了，只有完现术使用者被京乐意外留了下来。准确点来说，他叫住的只有银城一人。  
“虽然不清楚原因，但如果是京乐队长的话……应该会考虑很周全的吧。”一护喃喃自语着。“接下来虚圈的事就交给你了。”这句话很明显是对葛力姆乔说的。那个仿佛天生为了战斗而生的骄傲破面嘴里还是切了一声，失去了蓝染的虚圈又经历过灭却师的一番蹂躏，他们所信奉的已经只有自己了。希望赫尔贝拉还活着……一旁的妮露看到他回来时嘴角笑了起来，但很快眼中又有些落莫。“又要分别了呢，一护。”  
“嗯。这次……真的谢谢大家。”  
“别说的好像我们是来帮你的一样，明明是虚圈自己也有麻烦了……”葛力姆乔的声音听起来没有多少耐性。“知道了、知道了。就当我什么也没说吧。”他也算是了解他的性格了。  
那么，就这样吧。接下来这里的事他就插不上手了，估计以后的重建才是个大工程吧……损毁严重的静灵廷看起来已经是一片废墟，可是还他们在。当几个人的背影又站在尸魂界的入口，他回头对着众位死神们说道：“再见了，露琪亚。”一如几多年前的分别。这个场景像极了那一年的冬季大战之后，从他们相遇的那一天露琪亚就知道，这样的场景早晚有一天会出现的。  
擅自闯入他的生命，改写了这个人类少年的命运，让他得到了渴望已久的力量，却没想到后面引发的是那么多出人意料的事……一开始以为是偶然，但果然还是必然吗？或许故事已经写好，他们只是在履行的路上。但至少每一步，都是他们自己做出的选择，不曾后悔过。那些曾经陪伴过他的日日夜夜……也许多年后回想仍旧会让人回味和感动。  
“再见……一护。”分别迟早会来临，但是只要还活着，就一定还能再相见。这样就足够了。在这穹顶遥远的另一端，一定会有个人默默支持着你的。不要忘记那些曾被激励过的勇气。  
今后两个人不能再共同面对的，是向各自的命运迈进。

* * * * *  
“对队长们说了要休息，自己现在却完全顾不上了……”七绪推了推眼镜，跟随着京乐一起回到一番队执勤室。  
“我之前不是也抽空偷懒了会吗？在队长们都稍做整顿的时候才不会听到他们的唠叨和反对意见啊。”京乐一幅很是随性的样子。七绪这下是明白了，虽然他嘴上说着抗拒总队长的职务，实际上行动力和脑子转得比谁都快呢。  
“为什么刚才叫住了那个人呢？”七绪问他。那个一开始就被他们列在死亡名单上的人，银城空吾。  
“眼下静灵廷这个样子，小七绪你觉得哪件事是眼下最重要的呢？”京乐反问道。  
“当然是……重建静灵廷了。”七绪觉得这个提问原范围有点太大了，自己回答的也很没有自信。  
“说得没错。不过要重建以往的建筑和稳定秩序可不是那么容易的事，在尸魂界都不同程度受灾、静灵廷几乎全部被毁的情况下，你觉得我们现在要更注重哪一边呢？或者，你觉得我们现在最需要的是什么？”  
“难道是人力和资源吗？”  
“对。人力是一部份，需要有才能的人。但还需要一个要挟上层的必要条件，那就是暂时由我们掌握的话语‘权柄’。”浮竹的死至少说明了一件事，牺牲虽无法避免，可是这次的代价未免有些太大了。如果说两百年前歼灭灭却师的事件是起因，那绝对是谎言，友哈巴赫身上仍旧留下许多未解的谜团，但那绝对不是源头。在这尸魂界数千百万年的历程中之前到底经历过怎样的黑暗他并非全不知情。他向来不认为自己是正义的一方，只会认为双方都是罪魁祸首罢了。可是站在这样的立场，他也仍旧是山本元柳斋的弟子，是队员们将性命交付的队长，京乐春水从来不重视那些原因和规则，他只重视一件事……  
接下来要做的事情太多了……不仅要重建静灵廷，还要暂时摆平中央四十六室上面那些人，巨大的冲击中变革的种子也已经埋下。银城当年的叛逃行为只是因为他的同伴在那群贵族的利益角逐中被牺牲了而已，这是个不错的机会。  
在当年山爷主导的改革之下他们早就已经变了。可是仍旧不够……今后如果再遇到这样的危机他们不能再指望其他人帮忙，所以……现在的时间节点，是他重新整理这一切的时候了。果然是个麻烦的事啊……今后他所带领的护廷十三番，可不只是为了守护眼前的那一点点。至少在他手下时，不能再有更多的人白白牺牲了。 

银城清楚自己是多么渺小。——“我并不是要求你协助我，而是给你提供另一种思路的可能。”那个胡子拉碴的男人是这么说的。“要怎么选择还是你自己说了算。”他来到一个自己以前曾经熟悉的地方，眼前是早已面目皆非的街道。是和一护打完架后变得多愁善感了吗？   
“莉露卡，你能坐下来吗？”双马尾的女孩子很烦燥的在地上走来走去。搞得雪绪连玩游戏都快精神不能集中了。“一护都走了啊！我们还留在这里做什么？”  
“银城还没有回来，你想把他一个人留在这里吗？留在这个满是死神的地方？”回答她的是显得平静很多的月岛。莉露卡没有再说话，咬了下拇指上的指甲。这是她焦虑的征兆。雪绪关掉了游戏，站起来。“不如你去外面透透气吧。难得来到这样的地方，这里可是尸魂界啊。反正战争已经结束了。”封闭的空间忽然像少了一面墙，几个人同时看到了外面的景物。

* * * * *  
已经休息过一会的日番谷和雏森在返回队舍的路上正好碰到了恋次和露琪亚，松本也已经寻着队长的灵压找了过来。  
“日番谷队长！雏森！你们没事吧？”恋次和露琪亚问道。“没事的。”雏森笑着对他们答道。  
“没事了吧，松本。”  
“拖涅队长的福。现在感觉充满了力气。”  
“没事就好。有看到其他人吗？”  
“有看到三番队的队长和我们队的吉野，好像我们队这次伤亡数量并不算严重。对了，京乐队长好像下了通知，以后大家要在一番队的食堂吃饭了……”  
“其它队舍的食堂也被毁了吗……不知道今后供给静灵廷的蔬菜和粮食等资源会不会紧缺。这之后要清点是哪里受灾比较严重。”  
“听说真央灵术学院的校长这一次大开校门，让难民进去避难了。”  
“那还不错。”  
其他人都静静听着。恋次说道：“救援和医疗组已经在行动了，我们先回原来的番队看看其他人的情况怎么样……”几个人正并排飞行，他主要是有点担心露琪亚，不过露琪亚觉得自己完全没问题。“不过说起来……分散之后我们还在半路上碰到了日番谷队长的哥哥呢，不知道现在怎么样了，当时他是和我大哥在一起的……”露琪亚忽然说道。之前他们一直是和平子雏森在一起的。  
“是喔，怎么没见到人影？”恋次也才发现。  
“什么？！队长的哥哥？”松本第一个吃惊。雏森也是一头雾水。只有露琪亚猛地点头。“是的没错，声音和日番谷队长简直一模一样，不过身高却高出许多呢！”  
“小白的……”  
“噗咳咳咳咳！”一旁的日番谷忽然开始咳嗽起来。  
“队长？”“没事吧小白？”雏森停下来拍拍他的后背，想要扯住他的手帮他分担一些身体的重量。果然还是太累了吗？  
“……胸有点闷。待会可能要去一趟四番队了。”日番谷的声音听起来有些沉闷无力。  
“是吗？那我陪你一起去吧……”正好平子队长应该也在四番队。作为救援队的五番队，她也有必要去勇音那看一下。这次的战斗中她并没有受太大的伤，所以身体和精神也都还好。  
日番谷点点头。就这样，两队人马兵分两路，乱菊先回十番队打探队士受损情况，恋次顺路送露琪亚回十三番队。  
到了四番队，才发现已经是人满为患了。  
各个负责运送伤员的部门已经全部出动，以往空着的走廊都挤满了床位。雏森也找到了与一护道完别后被山田花太郎一路护送过来的平子，此刻他正躺在一张病床上。  
“哟，桃桃，找到冬狮郎了吗？”平子看到是她来了。雏森点了点头。看样子勇音也有些忙不过来了呢。连十三番队的清音都过来帮忙了。  
“京乐那家伙……嘴上说着让大家都休息下，其实哪里顾得上。”有人在休息的时候，有些人是绝对不能休息的。  
“平子队长，你是不是也应该改下这个称呼了……”在医院内托人找了一套干净的衣服，日番谷已经从头换下那身破烂的西式风衣。队长羽织已经被搞丢了，现在只能先穿着这件死霸装。  
“你是在说我称呼副官的这件事、还在说我应该叫你日番谷队长的这件事呢？”平子一边忍痛一边朝他打趣。什么时候想叫他名字是自己说了算吧。  
看来还有这个空闲呢，显然是伤得不够重。“你说呢。”日番谷并没有掉入他的陷阱中，看着他的模样，心里也猜到八九分，大概是在那个杰拉德攻击的紧要关头他保护了雏森。不然雏森不可能分毫未损。就这一点，其实他应该道谢的。  
“需要进行手术吗？伤口怎样？”他问他。  
“现在比我危重的病人多了去，得等医疗长官们都到齐了才行。已经又做了一遍紧急处理……你们不需要留守在这里，桃桃也回五番队稍微休息会吧。日番谷队长你也同样。今后要劳碌的事可还很多呢……趁着能休息的时候赶紧休息吧。”  
这话倒是说得没错。日番谷看向雏森的侧脸，不知这几日他们是怎么过来的。他自己倒是习惯了不眠不休的状态。  
“没关系的队长，刚刚在来的路上我也看到了我们队的人，他们有的已经在负责帮忙运送伤员了……”  
“这是队长命令！该休息的时候就要休息。”平子突然打断她说道。如果自己接下来几日都不能出太多力的话，她就更要保存体力了。  
“为什么要强迫人……我没有办法在别人都忙碌的时候就这样睡觉……”平子队长总是在这样的小事情上寸理不让。  
“因为啊……你的队长我还活着，小狮郎也没有事。就像京乐说的那样，稍作休息我们才能开始有精神做接下来的事啊。”平子耐心的劝解道。  
小狮郎……日番谷想着这个词，这个名字从别人的嘴里叫出来怎么就这么的别扭呢？

“平子队长总是这样……”雏森和冬狮郎从医院回来的路上还有些无奈。“之前也是，在京乐队长一个人挡下敌人的时候，队长说‘那就这样吧’，阻止了我们跑回去救援……还好后来京乐队长和七绪都没有事呢。”  
原来是这样。这就是为什么当时他们没有和京乐在一起的原因吗。看来这个男人还算是个体贴的家伙。没有想到用“可靠”这个词，或许是因为下意识里早就不放心再把她交给任何人了。“在不知敌人能力为何，双方实力相差很大的情况下，先保护自身前往目地的是正确的。尤其是当事人也这么说了。”日番谷对她说道。  
“但是我们应该为了保护同伴和人类而战、就算会有牺牲的危险也不可以退缩啊……”她脱口而出的是最简单直白的仁义。这是死神课堂上曾教育过他们的话语。就在不久前他还对朽木说过。  
可是我并不想看到你为任何人牺牲的样子……  
这听起来很矛盾，可事实逃不过就是如此。会这么想的时候已经证明了自己是有私心的。  
这些话他没有说，只是轻轻摇了摇头。“任何情况下，先保障自己的安全才是第一位的。”他这么对她说道。“有些状况下先撤离是明智的，就算担心也要理智。尤其是对方是比你实力强很多的级别，更要分清轻重缓急。京乐的话……不管怎样都不会那么轻易被干掉吧。”  
老实说，看到这次大战中她没事的样子实在是太好了……日番谷的心底有一种莫可名状的轻松和淡淡的喜悦。自己赶到她身边的那个时机或许刚好对。就算是在战斗中他也一直在担心着往下坠落的物体呢……这次终于没有受伤，安然无恙的站在这里……她可能永远不会知道那是怎样的一种心情吧……  
天空破晓之后流云从金黄变成了雪白，秋日的风有些凉意但很令人舒畅，让人之前的疲惫都减轻了许多。  
终于又看到静灵廷正常颜色的天空了。  
雏森站在风里看着远处已经变得完全荒芜了的世界，有破损的建筑，还有倒塌的碎石和树木，旧有房屋那熟悉的模样已经难以分辨，可这扬起来的风的确是静灵廷的风。  
没有被完全破坏的草地和树木，让这片废墟般的土地还保留一份青葱的生机。  
日番谷看着停在前面的瘦小肩膀，距离两人之前的那些日夜夜已经过去许久……他的神智有一瞬间恍惚。虽然眼前的世界荒芜，但他一点却觉得充满了希望。  
那个令他无比后悔和内疚的月夜、错把市丸当作危险警告她的那一晚，是最初一切错误的开端。在清静塔居林只差一步他就能先找到她的那个时候……那年冬天打破他所有理智、发疯般暴走的那一天……  
这一次，自己是不是稍微有点长进了呢？一路努力着走到现在，他的手已经可以保护得了那些事物了吗……刻苦努力修行了十七个月的成长没有白费，心脏仿佛被什么东西填得满满的，变得柔软而又满足。  
日番谷的眼神停留在前面的人身上。她的肩头依然柔弱，但短发是不同以前所有时候的开朗。射穿薄云的阳光呈光柱般照耀在地面，随着棉絮状的云朵时而出现，时而隐藏。  
他的眉头终于安心的舒展开来。停顿过一会后又一步步朝前走去。  
——像夏日走进麦田和碧绿色的草丛中时，放开手感受着风吹过指间的气流，就像那被风轻拂过的娇嫩花朵一般——他伸出手擦过了她脸颊上方的一块污渍。柔嫩的皮肤触感还停留在他指尖上。  
“脸上脏兮兮的。”他若有似无的轻声说着。  
“姆……”雏森抬起手臂用袖子胡乱擦了下，脸上很是困惑。“我刚刚明明在四番队有清洗过一遍的……”还是相信他擦了擦：“还有吗？”  
“嗯…没有了。”日番谷居然真的端详了一下。  
“呐，小白！”“叫我日番谷队长……”虽然每一次都纠正，但好像也从不排斥她对他的其它称呼。  
“以后我们就要重建静灵廷了……不知道这会花多长的时间呢？”  
“谁知道呢。”  
“不过只要我们还在、大家都在的话，一定早晚会恢复成原来的样子吧！就算会花十年、二十年……”  
“大概……”日番谷的眼中清澈而又明亮。  
“不过刚刚露琪亚小姐说的日番谷君的哥哥……那是谁啊？”她好像忽然想起了刚才的话茬。  
“应该是他们看错了吧。”日番谷一脸平静的撒谎道。总觉得现在还不是时候……虽然他很讨厌对她撒谎。  
两个人开始朝前走去。在一片废墟残瓦中女孩子绛紫色的短发随着身体一蹦一跳，身边的玄衣少年始终在侧。他周身流淌出一股内敛的温柔之气，银白色的头发在阳光的照耀下令人目炫。

仅用两年就学完别人几年的课程，以惊人的速度毕业并加入护廷成为席官，直到成为队长，他一路背负着天才之名和旁人的羡艳目光。但日番谷冬狮郎一直都很清醒，清醒的知道自己的差距在哪里，所以从不敢懈怠。  
不仅有过人的天赋还比别人更加努力，“再过一百年日番谷队长就能超过我们了”——这是京乐曾经说过的话。但所谓天才，如果说单纯指强大的实力与出众的才能那么未免太浅薄了，天才的另一种是既清楚自己的实力和不足，还能不断改变和加强的其它可能。一直以来日番谷都清楚的知道自己想要的是什么。  
在那段曾经不与外人道的日子里，那些因她而起的孤独……仿佛都远远的变成另一个自己在岁月的那一头不再回望。早就决定了……要一直向前，和她一起。

* * * * *  
重建静灵廷不知道还要花多久的时间？但是光清理那些地面垃圾就用了两年。  
当时京乐所说的三天，没有人按时遵守，大家都只匆匆休息了一天就赶到了总队长室集合。包括浦原喜助与现世的完现术使用者们。在友哈巴赫吸收了灵王之后，浦原喜助与鬼道众们从他的身体中分解出了灵王的一部份，在秘密封印并带回灵王宫时，京乐已经开始召集久远的过去、那些当初一手规划和建筑过静灵廷的人们，有年龄超出众位队长想象的人，也有他们的后代……四大贵族在和护廷的总队长就最近几年的重建顺序及资源分配上，罕见的第一次同意了他们的意见。朽木家没有插手这件事。当时贵族之间的嫌隙与烽火还未点燃，却也为日后埋下了种子。

等到快晚上时，一番队的食堂人才渐渐多了起来。很多人在劳累到极点时已经忘记了肚子饿不饿的这件事。日番谷算是来的早的人了。今天在半路上碰到了已经苏醒的十一番队的涅茧利和阿近。原来他们也需要进食啊……他不知道涅茧利其实平常是很少出入食堂的，他习惯在研究室吃独食，他有比食物更浓缩精华的替代品，只不过眼下他们队里的很多东西也没有了。  
两个人都不是多话的人，日番谷也没想着要额外多说些什么，却没想到是涅茧利率先叫住了他。  
“日番谷队长，有件事我应该要告诉你的……请等一下。”阿近很识相的先走一步。  
“什么事？”他停住脚步。  
“你的寿命可是已经缩短了哟。”  
“啊……这件事啊。”其实他已经听松本说过了。他伸出一只手骚了骚脑后，有些老成的闭上眼叹了口气。“涅队长应该不会是在害怕我以后责怪你吧。”他并不在意。  
“当然不是。每个人的身体状况不同，灵压的等级也不同，队长级和副队长级是不一样的。而且……我之前在对你施加药物实验时提取过你的血液样本，很抱歉已经进行过分析，日番谷队长你的身体……自己也从来没有感觉到不适吧？”他摇了摇头表示没有。“但是一定有为身高烦恼过吧……”日番谷的脸上现出井号，他到底想说什么。  
“日番谷队长的灵压和斩魄的力量太过于强大，那应该是一个有数百年年龄的成年死神才能灵活使用的，在使用力量的时候如果要完全充份使用以现在的身体或许还无法掌握，当然，如果有办法掌握的话那我无权干涉。本身那也是斩魄刀自己的选择。我只说一点，不论是人还是死神构成身体的细胞核都是一样的排列程序和分裂程序，那个次数在正常人的一生中是有限的，在解除僵尸毒素的时候已经过度消耗了那些细胞……所以，日番谷队长和其他那几位队长不同，本身身体在万解时已经在超额使用力量了吧。被缩减的生命不会是像松本副队长那样的几年，或许是几十年，几百年也说不定。”虽不至于减少至一半那么多，但损失掉四分之一或三分之一却是有可能的，涅茧利最终还是选择告诉了他。日番谷陷入了沉思。  
“不过也别担心……死神的寿命从上千年到上万年的都有，只要好好爱惜的话。因为谁也不知道别人本来的寿命是多少。”  
“这些话，请别对其他人说。”  
“当然，我又不是多嘴的人。”涅茧利黑白相间的诡异条纹脸上有着轻松愉悦的样子。“不过还有一个好消息，如果日番谷队长不再频繁使用万解或过度超额使用力量的话，身高或许就会长得很快了。好事坏事总是对半分啊~”  
日番谷笑了一下，这不是他们能决定的事吧：“本身死神和队长就是高危职业不是吗？刚当上队长就挂掉的人也大有人在啊……我知道了。谢谢。”说完这些涅茧利也不再停留。  
这种东西他很早就看淡了——就算命丧于冰原也决不变卦。当初他只身一人踏上旅途寻求答案时，就已经明白了。  
身后忽然有人叫住了他：“小白！”基本上会叫他这个名字的只有她了，不用猜也知道是谁。雏森轻轻拍了拍他的肩膀，打了个招呼。“乱菊姐没有一起过来吗？”  
她应该还在睡吧……日番谷心想。“这么早来，你肚子饿了吗？”“还好。昨晚有吃队里剩下的东西，我想今天早点过来帮平子队长打些饭，刚刚去了一下四番队，队长说想吃大阪烧……”  
——“你应该多看看我。”日番谷突然说道，他扣住她将要离开他肩头的手，微微一笑。那个笑容太过于温柔和纵容，以至于让雏森都一时看愣了神。“多猜猜看我想吃些什么。”  
那并不像是记忆中别扭的男孩会对自己说出的话……可是不知为什么，她会突然觉得心脏像被什么东西牢牢抓住一样变得有些奇怪……  
就在雏森愣神的时候，日番谷轻轻握住她的手又一下松开了。他眼神淡淡的看向他们身后正走过来的一个少年。黑色的鸭舌帽和快盖住一半眼睛的淡金色头发。  
“喂，真的是在这里吃饭的吗？你该不会是在骗我们吧？”莉露卡不满的对同行的人说道。这里这么冷清，看起来没有几个人嘛。死神的世界原本就是这个样子吗？“如果不相信的话就不要跟过来啊。”怎么说现在也是总队长让他们留下来的，以目前还未明了的立场，松本实在不好再多说什么。直到看见那个白色的身影她才挥手大呼起来：“队长！这么早啊，你们都饿了吗？”  
“是你起的太迟了。”  
“反正待会都要去见总队长的，我只是副队，有什么关系？”  
“啊，原来这位身材惹火的大婶是你的部下啊。你好酷喔。”雪绪依旧是当初那幅懒洋洋的腔调。  
“小鬼你说谁是大婶啊！？”松本暴怒。  
“又见面了，冰队长。恭喜你们赢了呢。——这位是谁？”雪绪低下身子歪着头向上打量着他身旁正呆呆站着的雏森。“这个短发的也是死神吗？看起来身板好像很脆弱喔……”  
“你很吵。”日番谷不知何时已经从他背后一手捏住他的半边肩膀。“在死神的地盘上还是随时保持警惕吧。”“好可怕……”他本来并没有当真的只是随口一说，很快发觉脖子上被擒住的力道，想起他在现世时是多么可怕的样子，一下软道：“放手了，我只是开个玩笑，只是个玩笑！……”他的眉毛皱起来，在现世时他可不是没领教过他的本事。  
雏森看着那个戴着帽子的男孩，其实她也不认识他们，要打招呼吗？或许是黑崎先生在现世的朋友？她略微不好意思的朝他礼貌性的微笑了下。不知是否要作自我介绍。“小白……”  
“没事，不用理这些人。”  
小白？雪绪听着她叫出的称呼……他被他拎着走向食堂的台阶，莉露卡并不关心的从他身边经过。松本看到队长揪住了他趁机报复似的在他身上拍了一下，这年头的小鬼是这么没教养的吗？那个短头发的少女看着他，眉眼间竟有着不太像经历过战争和血腥的纯真，而白发的冰队长不再发一言。雪绪觉得……或许发现了件有趣的事。

2 回忆篇 儿时记忆

当年幼时的日番谷对着第一天入学时的雏森大声喊着“不要再回来”时，奶奶有点责怪的揉了揉他的头发，“会有很长一段日子不能再见面的，你这孩子……”  
“有什么关系？反正她只要一放假肯定会回来的。”日番谷微笑着有信心地说道。  
真央灵术学院的女式校服很漂亮，红白相间的色彩很适合她。日番谷坐在院子里，偶尔会窜上屋顶看着远空的云。  
春夏秋冬，四季交替。雏森的确每次都如约归来，但也只有第一年而已。她回来的日子逐渐在减少了……  
有时候看着她的脚步他会想，这个世界究竟是怎样构成的呢？  
这里是人们死后居住的场所，可是在活着时候的记忆也会随着这里漫长的时间而被慢慢消磨。在这里遇到生前认识的人几乎是不可能的。就像斩断前缘又开始了新的人生一样，魂魄的人生不是只有一次。只不过这一次有些人的生命会很长很长。那么他们到底是基于何种原因会降落在此的呢？在这润林安之外还有多少个像这样的地方？日番谷也记不清自己到底活了多久的岁月，他是心思有点重的小孩，用奶奶的话说就是：冬狮郎是个懂事到让人觉得有些早熟的孩子呢，我多希望他能像雏森一样……  
谁要像她那样啊，笨蛋一个。  
雏森是从什么时候开始在自己身边的呢？他早就不记得了，好像是自有记忆以来就一直都在。这里的人有些会隔六十年就消失，听大人们说是得到了“转生许可”才能离开的。邻居家有一座空房子，好像雏森以前也在里面生活过，那里曾经有过一对幸福的夫妇，可是后来就不知去向。这些都是他从一些老人们的只言片语中听到的，他也不知真伪。反正雏森总是会来找他一起玩，后来也一直生活在一起，照顾着他们的起居。帮奶奶做饭，做他爱吃的东西。冬天的时候滚雪球、堆雪人，春天的时候打陀螺、滚铁环……总是“小狮郎小狮郎、小白小白”的叫着……欢快且明亮，不厌其烦。如果他不答应她估计能连续在院外喊上上百声，从来不会顾忌其他人异样的目光。  
她是不是自己都没有察觉到这一点呢？  
关于雏森并不怕他的这件事，他小时候其实有认真考虑过到底为什么。最后得出的结论大概只有一个，她很迟钝。  
对于危险的事情很迟钝，对自己的事情也很迟钝。是因为自己眼睛的颜色和别人不同，再加上发色的稀少，或许还有这冷淡的性格，在这里居住的人没有人不觉得他怪异的，所以他们都畏惧着他，没有人敢靠近他，但他知道自己并没有做过什么。人若与别人有不同，是注定要受到这种待遇的吗？那个时候的他并不懂得思考那些有深度的事。反正只要有奶奶和雏森就够了……  
叫她尿床桃也是从很久以前开始。  
夜晚睡得正酣时隐约听到有声音，翻了个身迷迷糊糊睁开一眼。借着月光看到一个小小的人正抱着枕头向他的榻边走来。“……你干嘛啊？”他的声音还没睡醒，刚一出声就被她快步跑来捂住了嘴。“让我睡一下，小狮郎……”果然是又尿床了啊。他有些呆滞和无语的想道，这孩子是比他大了几岁的吧，怎么连他还不如呢？不过尿床就尿床额头上怎么还有一个包？“你从床上掉下来了？”他轻轻问着，她压低了嗓音用童稚的声音回答：“不是~是我想踩着凳子晾被子的时候跌倒了……”  
难怪刚才好像听到院子里有声音。“那晾好了吗？”如果明天晾干或许奶奶就不会发现了，他问了一句已经又快睡着。雏森把枕头放好躺在他身边，伸也手揪过他被子的一角，两只小脚已经探进他被子里。日番谷又一次睁开了双眼，要把她推出去：“我不要和尿过床的人一起睡，有味，你走……”  
“不要嘛，我已经换过衣服了，奶奶明天知道一定会骂我的……”她可怜兮兮的望着他，一双大眼紧张的充满泪水。她小声的乞求道。对小孩子来说大人的责骂无异于天大的事。虽然奶奶有时候不说可是她仍旧很害怕奶奶会生气啊，她一点也不想惹奶奶生气。离他们不远的老人就在另一端躺着，时不时发出一阵熟睡时的呼噜声。  
她今天就要躲在他这里。等到天亮时床铺干了再回去。日番谷转过身去，雏森已经盖好完全进到了他的被子里。小手搂住他的上半身，两个人面朝同一个方向。“你好热，走开啦……”他有些挣扎。“为什么我觉得抱着小白这么凉快呢？”  
其实也并不是每一次都这么顺利，偶尔有时候他也会坏心的大声喊奶奶起床告密，可是下一秒不出意外雏森就会用武力来掐住他的脖子……算了。睡吧。日番谷重新闭上眼。  
“不过你被子晾好了吗？”他忽然想起刚才问的后续她还没说。“大概吧……”好像不会再赶她走了。得到了他的许可后雏森也安心的闭上了眼睛。“摔倒后甩了两次都扔不上去，天黑后的外面好可怕啊小狮郎……我好害怕有鬼怪出现就先跑回来了……”“所以你就让它摊在地上了吗？”“我又抱回去了……”“你是个笨蛋吗？”

那个时候那么胆小爱哭的她，为什么后来会选择去做死神呢？  
这个问题日番谷童年时并没有问过，不过随着慢慢长大他也懂了。雏森她，想去外面更大的世界看看。她和他不一样，只要她愿意她身边会有很多朋友。明白了这一点的日番谷不再纠结，只是仍旧稍感落莫。

到了第五年，他还仍旧是坐在房顶上看着她背影的小鬼。  
她的头发留长了点，现在已经能在脑袋下边绑两个小揪揪了。默默计算着她回来的次数，的确是慢慢减少了……有时候就算回来她也只是拿着学校所发的木剑在练习功课，她对他讲在学校遇到的人，有趣的事，在入学第一天就碰到的吉良君和阿散井恋次。讲学校里留着小胡子的严厉老师，还有那些校园里古老的树影里留下的传说和故事。  
“死神的学校里真的有好多厉害的人啊，小白！真的超厉害的。下一次你也去参加考试吧？好不好？要是过了的话我就不再叫你小名了。”  
他已经越来越讨厌她摸自己的头，像是宠溺地抚摸一只幼崽。一如既往的拍开她的手，没有发现她微微撇下的眉梢。——他不喜欢这样。“不要老是摸我头了！”  
还有那个时候，她已经重复说了好几遍的那个故事，被蓝染队长和市丸副队长救了的那件事。那个叫作蓝染的家伙，一遍一遍不厌其烦的在他耳边“蓝染队长、蓝染队长”的叫着。  
“当时的大虚好可怕……我们的攻击完全无效，就在我和前辈们都觉得快要死掉了的时候五番队的队长们出现了，是蓝染队长和市丸副队长。蓝染大人好帅气喔……一剑就把那几只大虚给砍了。真的好厉害……我从来没有见过这样的人呢，在学校里到处都能听到那些队长们的传说。”  
其实他并不是很能体会。而且比起这些听起来很厉害的人……“我看你更应该注意一下自己的身体吧？下一次不要冲到前面去了。”他指的是除了那次的事件之外，之后她开始越来越刻苦的练习。雏森举起自己的手看了看，五根手指都已经肿了，缠上崩带的确更显得笨拙的。这是超额度练习斩击时不断被人击打手中的木刀被震造成的。但她还是笑着安慰他：“没关系的。学长们说只要多练习就会好了……就像我一开始也做不了那么多的练习时，手和肌肉第二天会酸痛一样，只要养成习惯每天都做就不会这样了。”  
“是吗……”  
“对。我想毕业之后进入静灵廷实习，要是可以进入五番队就好了呢！为了这个我还要多多磨练基本功……因为我不像阿散井那样，灵力和爆发力都很高，可是老师说过我有鬼道方面的天赋，我也觉得技巧型攻击更适合我。不过斩击拳走都要练的更好才行，不然会赶不上别人的……”她又拿起西瓜吃了一口。  
少女好像已经有了个目标。他那时已经知道。  
所以在那一天，遇到松本提醒他要去做死神的那个契机，他十分感谢。  
——“小弟弟……你去做死神吧。像你这么强的灵压如果不能学会好好控制可是会伤到别人的。”那个年轻女子这样蹲下来对他说道。  
奶奶这些年的消瘦应该都是他造成的。  
到了外面的世界，那个更大的地方，就会找到自己的容身之处吗？被雏森一遍遍诉说有很多怪物般厉害的地方，会有和自己相似的人吗？毕竟在这里，他也是其他人眼中怪物般的存在……  
小小的少年当时有颗敏感柔软的心，他当时放心不下的只有被独自留在家中的奶奶。  
可是在终于下定决心准备辞行时，那个早已经看透了他这些年心理变化的老人却说：“冬狮郎一直都在忍耐对吧……为了怕奶奶寂莫而在在忍耐着。”他低下头去说不出一句话来。  
其实在他每一次眺望雏森背影时的样子，老人早就看在眼里了。“冬狮郎，你一直都在勉强自己吧……但是你知道吗，那对奶奶来说……是比被人牵绊着留下来更难受的事了……太好了，这一次你终于决定了。”她朝他慈祥的说道。日番谷终于忍不住闭上双眼，鼻根酸涩地叩首下去。  
整理好行囊，再环视一眼这小小的屋子，朴素又极简单的家居，没有更多的装饰了，这是他生活了许久的地方。西流魂街第一地区润林安，虽然不被这里的人喜欢、被大家所排斥，但他心里始终还是留下了他们的影子。  
就算是讨厌他的那些人，在将要离开时也在偷偷注视着他，他忽然发现，自己好像并不在意了。没有血缘关系的祖孙二人站在院门外，老人披着一件亚麻色的披肩给他整理了下背上缠绕着的肩带，目送着他一步步迈向远方，亦步亦趋直到离开视线尽头。  
雪花静静飘落在大地上，在脚印逐渐形成的小路上，他还稚嫩的身子就这样义无反顾踏入那片风雪交加的冰原。那个梦中呼唤他的声音到底是什么……那个像响在头脑中又落入掌心的雷鸣……他要去寻找答案。

* * * * *  
第二年的春天，就在雏森因为冬日的最后一月没有回家而感到内疚时，她听到了令朋友们兴奋的一个消息。  
“呐呐雏森你听说了吗！今年进来了个超酷的一回生啊！我跟小野去老师那看了，据说是有史以来真央录取中年龄最小的一个，好像是个天才！”  
“什么？”对方拉着她的袖子就要往外走。“我不去了啦！”雏森说道。  
“走啦！你想想看，这之前我们听说过入学年纪很小又很厉害的天才是谁？是五番队的市丸副队长啊！不知道这次这个人和当时的市丸前辈差几岁？这可是近距离观看传说的机会……”  
“可是我已经和老师请完假明天要休息，待会还要回宿舍收拾东西啊……”  
“诶？又要回去？老家到底有什么好玩的啊？好不容易今年留你在这和我们过一个年呢……”  
“就是……也不是玩了……”她也不知道该怎么说。还是觉得很对不起奶奶和小狮郎。已经一个冬天没回去了，数了数接下来的假期最近的也要到夏天了，只有趁现在学生们刚入学的这两天学校会有活动，时间比较松散。“而且我这两年留在这里陪你们玩的次数也很多吧！”  
“那好吧，反正你也不太喜欢这种凑热闹的事，那我就去找幸田喽……”那个女生说完和她道了再见，欢快的朝其他人跑去。“喂，幸田！要不要和我一起去看今年的天才新生啊？”“都有谁啊？”“我们班的女生和下回生的人都去了……”  
雏森抱着书本避开人群一路朝女生寝室走去。不知道是不是因为久违的新生入校的时节到了，连走廊里的人声也多了几分喧嚣。大家都跑去围观今年的新生了，忙完今天的入学典礼明天她就能回去看看了。

正是春日时节，校舍外的绿地上一棵巨大的霞樱正开的浓烈。  
淡粉色的花朵成簇聚在枝头，盛放的姿态美极了。新抽出的嫩枝偶尔随风被吹的摇摇晃晃，雏森站在二楼的过道里，向窗外望去。  
忽地一阵风吹动起如云般稠密的花瓣，花雨就这样轻盈地飘落在地面。千万朵飞散的花瓣中，她的视线透过间隙竟然看到了一簇有些熟悉的银白色头发？她眨了下眼，觉得自己大概是眼花了。再定定神望过去，发现那躲在树干上的男孩子也正眼神亮亮的在笑着望她呢。

这是怎么回事？！  
她被惊吓到了。刚准备探出身子仔细看，肩膀却突然被人拍住——“雏森？你在做什么啊？”  
“吉良……”她回过头来。  
“不去看迎新典礼吗？今年的新生中好像听说有个另类的头角喔。”吉良朝她腼腆的笑着。  
“啊、喔……嗯。”等到她再把视线转回到樱花树上时，好像又变成是自己真的眼花了。  
吉良看着雏森向外张望的样子有些莫名所以，“怎么了？在看什么？”  
“吉良君，你看对面的树上有人吗？……”吉良伊鹤依言走到窗前，离她近了点，朝外面的百年樱树上望去。“没有啊。”  
诶……好像真的不见了。她一只手不自觉将食指圈起来放在嘴唇上疑惑，忽然像想到什么一般，她把书本全都啪的一声交给了吉良，“拜托先帮我保管一下！晚上我会去食堂找你的！”  
她边跑边回头喊道，吉良看着她消失在走廊尽头。其实刚才还想问要不要一起去吃点东西的……  
他转头又看向窗外那棵霞樱，粉色的樱花开的正是灿烂时，花影绰绰，并没有看到上面有人的样子。  
不会错的……雏森一路跌跌撞撞脚步灵活又轻快朝刚才的同学们追了出去。  
“啊喂！雏森你干嘛啊？不要在走廊乱跑！”一位本来拿着一摞字贴的同学被她擦身而过撞的飞落在地上。本来以为是哪个冒失鬼，结果没想到是这姑娘。班长过来帮她捡着四散飞舞的纸张，阿散井听到声音也从A班的门口走了出来。  
“对不起了小美！等我改天请你吃东西！”  
“很少见到雏森会这样啊，对吧阿散井？”  
“嗯……”  
等到一天的迎新活动都结束，吉良和阿散井同其他学生们一起步入食堂的时候，才又一次看到了雏森。不过她手边好像还拽着一个有点不情愿的男孩子。比雏森略矮了一个头的感觉……阿散井朝她挥手。等到走近时吉良才看清楚，不仅是发色特别，连眼睛都是一双碧绿色……  
“这是你的弟弟吗？”  
雏森双手放在日番谷的肩头把他领了过来。“不是的……是从小一起长大的……”  
“什么嘛，原来是青梅竹马啊！”阿散井大大咧咧的看着他们笑道。他悄悄捶了一下吉良弓着的后背。  
雏森点了点头。日番谷看着这二人同样显眼的发色，他们应该就是雏森以前提起过的阿散井和吉良了吧。  
虽然外表看起来很是特别，有点桀骜不驯，但他还是微微弯下腰向他们行了个礼。还是个蛮谦逊的孩子嘛，很懂礼数。吉良放松的笑着，也对他点了点头，“叫什么名字呢？今天是入学的第一天吧？有想吃的东西可以尽管和我们提喔。”“名字是日番谷冬狮郎。”雏森开心的和他们说着。  
“是日番谷君啊……”他一边说着一边想伸出手像雏森一样去摸下这个孩子的头发——突然他的碧眸向上抬起冷冷望向他。吉良刚刚抬起的手就这么停在半空中了。收回前面的话，这个孩子的眼神好像很锐利啊！他微微后退了下有点紧张，不知自己是哪里做错了，看来好像是和雏森完全不同的气场！  
“都说了让你放开我了！”“不要嘛，好不容易见面了，你现在可还不认路呢……对了吉良君、阿散井，我们先去那边找些东西吃喔，等会再来找你们！”  
“好……”  
“小狮郎你想吃什么啊？今天有大师傅的寿司和鱼饼……”  
“不要叫那个名字，丢死人了！”  
“啊对，是要改口了，是日番谷君！真是抱歉了日番谷君，你以后也要提醒我喔……”  
他的脸上有因第一次听到这个称呼时而不习惯出现的红晕。  
“还要看到什么时候？”恋次从背后踢了吉良一下，“既然今天请不了雏森的客那么不妨请一下我吧。来看看吉良……这个好像不错呢，我肚子都快饿扁了！”

“说起来，雏森你也是在死神学校学习过五年的人了……为什么之前都没有发现我的灵压呢？”两个人吃完晚饭后又各自拿着一只鲷鱼烧来到了食堂外人较少的草地里。夜晚的食堂外人烟稀少。  
“原来如此，是上次我回去之后碰到了一个死神姐姐啊……”雏森拿着手里的食物咬了一口，听明白了他所讲的事情来龙去脉。原来小白以前在睡梦中就直接能和斩魄刀对话呢，好厉害。她吃完最后一口空出一只手握住他的小臂。闭上眼睛仔细感受，的确能感到是已经成形的灵络，以前她是没有这种感觉的。“嗯……我也不知道……以前好像只是觉得夏天摸到小白的时候很凉快。”  
“噗——”日番谷一口食物差点没呛住自己。早知道就不该问这种笨蛋的……雏森把自己喝的果汁递给了他，他快速的喝了一口，又咳了两声。“你说你这几年到底学了些什么啊……”  
“当然是很多很多东西了，嘛~”她眼神明亮的望着他。“不管怎样，恭喜入学了小白！”  
她站起身来，“等下我找吉良把书本要回来就送你回新生的寝室喔。”  
“我已经问过路了。不要把我当作小孩子。”他也吃完东西站了起来。  
“反正我待会也没事干，就让我陪你一下嘛。到了新的地方，要和大家好好相处喔……”她突然搂住他的脖子把他抱在怀中，伸出手揉着他的头发。“真是没有想到小白长大的这么快……”日番谷被她按在怀里，总觉得这样子实在有些难为情，可是又不舍得推开。  
死神的学校吗……以后他就将在这里正式开始学习了。  
直到雏森不老实的两只手齐下，抚摸着这颗毛绒绒的脑袋直到把他的白发彻底揉乱，日番谷脸上才出现青筋。“哈哈哈哈哈！”她爽朗大笑道，不等他再做什么人已经一转身跑远了。  
她在这里好像过得还不错嘛……  
日番谷望着天上的明月又低下头看了下自己的手，这双看起来还很幼小的掌心，到底能抓住些什么呢？这一次就用自己的力量试试看。

自从真央学院创建以来，诞生过三位有名的天才，一个是志波家的海燕，一个是当年创下最快速度毕业的市丸银，还有一个，就是入学年龄都小于他们的日番谷冬狮郎。人们背地里叫他天才儿童，是尸魂界百年难得一见的能在如此幼小的年纪就能和斩魄刀自由对话的人。  
日番谷对什么样的称呼并不太关心，只不过时不时面对高年级的骚扰会有些烦。今天是打破了一回生的斩术和鬼道考试成绩。照这个速度，他应该很快就会跳级了。  
“在那里、在那里！那个小鬼跑到楼道里去了！”  
“快追！本大爷只想跟他比划两下子，看看有没有传言的那么厉害，跑什么？”  
“喂！不要跑啦！只是有两句话问你！”  
日番谷才不听呢。  
他已经学会了控制灵压隐匿气息，个子虽小但身手十分灵活敏捷，他没有再顺着楼梯向上找出口，而是拐了个弯翻到一扇窗户前向外一跃。  
“啊……跑掉了……”几个男青年站在窗户前看着楼下。  
有围观的人也在注意着他们的一举一动。看来这个小鬼真的是非常不懂规矩啊……这里可是高年级的校舍。  
以足尖点地，日番谷体态轻盈的落于地面。对面的四楼里，雏森好像还没有下课。  
中午食堂开饭的时候，学生们都蜂拥而至。  
有些人捱到最后一节课已经快饿过头了。阿散井就是属于这一种人。所以冲向食堂的时候他也永远比别人都快。偶尔会和吉良看到雏森和那个青梅竹马走在一起，有时候也会与他们在一起进餐。  
不过好像和雏森易让人觉得没有距离的性格不太一样，是个话不多的人……有时候态度虽然有礼但给人的感觉却很冷淡。吉良心想，这一点和恋次有时候粗鲁但却充满热忱的个性真是完全相反呢。  
当时谁也没曾想到过，这个小鬼以后会变成他们口中的日番谷队长。  
日番谷在哪里都是不太合群的。用松本的话讲就是“集体行动感很差”，他总是有种自己的步调，不太会随合众人。她不知道那是他从小改不了的习惯，说不上来是什么原因造成的。  
雏森在食堂没有看到日番谷时，通常去屋顶总能找到。问他为什么不去食堂吃呢，他总会说嫌人太多很吵。所以偶尔雏森也会带着食物上来陪他一起吃。在离食堂一步之遥的地方，有一个有着宽阔平台的楼顶，这座楼不知是没有收完工还是本来就是这样，是少有的清静之地。  
“其实不用这样……你去陪他们吧。”他一个人也没关系的。  
“为什么？在这里吃完东西我还能休息会呢。”天气不冷不热温度正好的时候，雏森有时吃完饭会与他背靠背小憩片刻。有时就平躺在被雨水冲刷的干干净净的石台上，伸展四肢，将手放在眼皮上透过五指缝隙看着天空中飘过的云。看着看着就犯起困倦。日番谷就慢慢吃自己的饭，一直陪着她直到她醒来。也不会多说什么。  
只不过偶尔会看到雏森在梦中嘴角笑起来，让日番谷感叹真是个单纯的家伙……这样的人成为死神真的没有问题吗？  
碧空如洗的天空辽阔又高远，白云飘浮着，有充实的学习生活和雏森的陪伴，那是日番谷最快乐的一段岁月。未来的一切好像尽在手中。

这一天，在高年级的校舍门口……日番谷如往常般路过。  
“喂，快看，那个女孩子看起来好像很听话的样子……”“你不觉得有点呆呆的吗？”“笨蛋，就是这种的才好啊……”  
将逐渐留长的头发绑在两边的雏森还完全不知道发生了什么。等到三个高年级的男生走过来站在她面前时，她只认出了一个人好像是和桧佐木前辈一届的。“请问…有什么事吗？”  
几个高大的影子挡在她的正前方。“你叫什么名字，小学妹？我们交个朋友吧？”“拿着东西是来这找谁的吗？”  
“不是，我是来帮老师送东西的……”  
“你叫什么，也许我们可以帮你喔？”  
犹豫了一下，还是老实的报上名号：“我是雏森桃。”  
“雏森啊……真是个可爱的名字！今天下午陪学长们一起出去玩吧？”  
“我下午还有课，很抱歉……”她勉强的微笑着，想找个空子先溜走，但看着面前的三个人并没有给她退让的样子。“学长……”“不要这么快就拒绝嘛，陪我们出去走一走！”领头的人一把扯住她的手腕，身后两个男生早已按捺不住的起哄着。  
正在这时一股灵压威逼了过来，在春日微风和煦的阳光里竟让人莫名生出一股凉意。“不准碰雏森！”一个声音适时响起。日番谷从拐角处跳过来，将雏森护在身后。  
“小白？”她万万没想到她会出现在这里。他身上还有刚从练习室走出来没有来得及擦的薄汗，从洗得洁净的校服上散发出一股淡淡的洁净味道。  
那三个人也很惊讶，这个看起来像是个小学生的人是从哪冒出来的。  
“前辈的事轮不到你来插手，小弟弟……”没有来得及说完第一句话，日番谷已经挥动起腰上别着的练习用木刀向前跳跃朝那几个人的胸口劈过去，手腕灵活的转动，配合着不自觉释放的灵压将那几个轻松打飞了出去。“咚”的一声，三人撞击在两米之外的地板上。“好痛！……啊！”这个白发！是那个一回生？！  
“怎么可以打人啊？日番谷君！”雏森紧张的抓住他的袖子，“而且还是学长！赶快道歉啦！”  
“罗嗦，就是因为你满脸破绽才会被他们给盯上的笨蛋！”  
可是如果真的出事就糟了……雏森跑到他们面前替他向他们道歉，“对不起学长，日番谷君是刚刚入学的，还不知道学校里的规矩……”  
“没事没事，刚刚是我们不好，打搅了。”三个人从地上爬起来一瘸一拐相互帮扶着，眨眼就消失了。可恶，这小鬼是那个像怪物一样的一回生！快走。  
雏森的背后，日番谷的灵压直到三个人站起来还没有消散。“要是被老师知道了可是会记过处分的你知不知道？”  
“比起这种事情你还不如想想看为什么会被这样的人给盯上？”老是一幅不知道在想些什么的样子，就是这样才会被人钻空子的。  
刚刚她还满满的气势忽然一下不自觉弱了下来，她什么也没做啊。平常和阿散井他们在一起的时候，很少会发生这样的事。  
“你啊……”看着她真的在思考他的话日番谷反而有些不知怎么继续说下去了。该说是天然吗？还是迟钝呢？危机意识太差了啊你！  
“不要老只顾着别人，多想下自己呀！就是因为你的脸太过松懈才会这样……摆个精明的表情试试看？”日番谷走到跪坐在地上的雏森面前，向她示意道。  
“那是什么？”  
日番谷想了想，微微弯下身子勾了勾手指。“把眉头皱起来试试。就像我有时候皱着眉头的样子一样……”他伸出一根手指竖在她的两眉间。就是这个距离。因为她眉毛总是太过于放松所以整个脸都看起来毫无防备。雏森仰起脸，把两条眉毛皱在一起，因为太过于用力小巧的鼻梁上也揪起了细纹。  
日番谷看着面前这张认真听话皱起来的脸，虽然眉毛的距离是缩短了，不过眼睛还是一如既往的透露着单纯和傻气。而且眼睛因为用力都快变成对眼了。  
“嗯……算了，这个表情不适合你。”他放弃道。  
“所以说那是什么啊？”她扶着他伸出的手从地上站起来。  
“……你还是保持现在这个样子吧。”  
两个人一起走过种满鸢尾花的草地，走过雨后天晴的台阶和书房，直到夏昼把他们的影子拖得很长，像是快没有距离了一般。日番谷根本不需要说什么，雏森一个人就能搞定了。就算她像小鸟一样在他耳边说个不停，很奇怪的是他也从来不会觉得烦。  
那时的日番谷有着比同龄人更加锐气的锋芒。  
作为低年级新生，一年级学习的课程他已经全部掌握，刚刚从一回生跳到二回生。但没过多久他脸上就挂了彩，那当然是偶尔没有躲过的时候。他从来不是会去找别人麻烦的人，麻烦通常会主动找上门。在第一阶段中经历的事到了另一个年级又重新上演了一遍。  
斩术满分，鬼道满分，理论满分，考试成绩甚至超过同期所有应届生水准，有不服气的人也有暗自揶揄的人，但更多的人只能惊叹。  
这天雏森拉着他从医务室走出来，晚上用药棉帮他擦药时，他也疼的有些龇牙咧嘴。  
“不要担心，这次只是意外……”看着她担忧的眼神，他嘴里这么说着，身为一个男人是不会把这种程度的伤放在心上的。  
“不要再跟人打架了……你怎么打得过五回生的人呢？有什么事好好和前辈们说啊……如果实在不行，就找老师啊。”她的眼中不无心疼。日番谷却一脸毫不在意：“我已经知道是他们是哪帮人了……与其再躲起来让他们误以为能欺软怕硬，还不如下一次我直接干翻他们。”话刚说完，雏森一掌已经拍到了他的头上。“一点都没有长幼次序，那你要是打不过那些前辈呢？”  
“不会的。你不要老是担心我，雏森，这会让我很烦。”他对着她的额头一个脑壳蹦弹了过去。明明已经是同校生了，怎么还对他像以前一样？雏森捂着额头，意料之外吃了这么一下直呼“好痛”。  
“胡说，我根本就没用力……”日番谷看着她皱起的眉，确认自己没用多大的力，但还是信了她的话撩开她的流海看了看……

死神的学校里的确每天都有许多新鲜的事情发生，在这里他看到了与以前不同的更大的世界。偶尔也有能说得上话的人。日番谷后来也会和阿散井他们一起在食堂吃饭，陪着雏森去学校的图书馆看书。大家的精神都专注在成为死神和将来上。每一个人都在快速的学习和成长。有些人是为了家族的期盼，有些人只是为了生存。时光就这样在指缝间溜走，那些单纯而又快乐的日子眨眼就过……他们一起走过的那条长廊和夜幕时的楼梯，夏夜的虫鸣和萤火虫的微光照亮过那年的夏天，直到秋日大风渐起，雏森和日番谷逐渐换上冬装。在冬天的第一场雪来临，她和阿散井他们忙着最后的复习和考试。  
在又一个春天，柳树上抽出嫩绿的新芽时，转眼她就将毕业了。  
看着她搂着黑色的死霸装开心的把脸埋在上面磨蹭的时候，他由衷为她感到高兴。  
“日番谷君……我拿到护廷队士的录取名额了！再过几天就要去报道实习了……真的没有想到！你也要好好用功喔，再过五六年去静灵廷找我玩。”  
“是喔……”傻瓜，要不了那么久……  
一年的时间已经连跳了三级，综合能力与学习成绩还是遥遥领先，学校里已经再也没有人敢找他的麻烦。一定会很快再见的……  
几年前她和阿散井、吉良他们在这里相遇，现如今，他们终于要毕业了。三个人都被特召进了五番队。  
最后的毕业典礼上，校长邀请了几位已经被保荐加入护廷成为队士的学生，他们今日将以学长的身份站在台上对刚入学的新生们作出鼓励。吉良和雏森分别作为今年的男女生代表，充满局促与不安地走上台去。论实力其实阿散井更强，但他向来不擅长这种文质彬彬的事，老师们也都心里清楚。望着下面那些充满稚气与对未来无限憧憬的眼神，雏森第一次有点明白了成为死神是什么样的意义。那大概是……希望可以保护这些纯真的眼神一样的心情吧。肩负着责任和荣誉，保护着这个世界和身边的人们……  
“只要付出比别人更多的努力，一天一天的不放弃，坚持下去，总有一天一定会离目标近一点的。希望大家在未来的修习中，可以充满勇气的对待每一天……”她朝台下鞠了一躬，掌声慢慢响了起来。其实她也很紧张。比起雏森率直的感性发言，吉良上台所说的更多是男生们受用的一些经验。“成为死神应该也并不是一件轻松的事，但既然是自己选择的路，那么就只好拼尽全力了，在我还是像你们这么大的新生时也并没有想过太多，直到……”开头难免有些丧气，但还好顺利讲完了。  
等到结束的时候，已经有几个年轻的学弟们围着雏森跑了过去，“学姐”“学姐”的叫着。那个总是让人觉得没有距离感的女孩子，就像邻家女孩一样让人觉得亲切，在往年的学生中其实早已有过传闻，听说那年桧佐木前辈他们被大虚袭击的事件，率先冲出去救桧佐木前辈的就是她。  
曾经同班的同学们也围在一起，互相说着临别前的话。也许这一次分别，以后再重聚的日子就没有了……大家都会各奔东西。他们这一届的A班，有像班长那样成熟稳重的人，也有像恋次那样火爆又扎眼的人，还有像雏森这样乖巧懂事的小妹妹……  
“我说啊，大家以后再也见不到的话怎么办？”  
“还能怎样？没能成为死神的我们只能回家种田了啊！”有人很快发出一阵哄笑声，“浅野的老家居然还有土地吗？那还不错嘛！卖给贵族一定能赚不少钱。”  
“只要还在这个地方，早晚有一天还会再碰面的。”阿散井安慰道。“这一届我们班顺利毕业的死神不是很多吗？以后住在静灵廷的话，说不定早晚还会再遇见的……”“你啊！以后成为副队长的话可别忘记我们啊！吉良你也是！”笑谈间给了那个总是有些忧郁的男生一拳。“……到那里还是先考虑如何在真正的战斗中保住性命吧。”吉良低声说着。  
“小美、持田，再见了……”雏森抱了抱另两名女生，“在新的地方也要好好加油喔。不要忘记我们啊，雏森……如果遇到坏男生的话记得找吉良和阿散井。”另两名女生也回应着搂住她的肩膀。“真好啊，你会进入五番队吧……”  
——“嗯！绝对不会忘记大家的。”  
女生们笑闹着告别，但有些没说出口的话语中还是留下些许苦涩。在这里人们的命运也是不同的。看着雏森和那两人的背影，果然那和她们是不一样的人生吧。成为死神也好，没能成为死神也好，其实真正有那种觉悟和牺牲的人并没有那么多，他们这些人，更多的只是想要一份安定的生活罢了。“走吧，我们也别愣着了……”  
日番谷坐在那棵入学时曾躲过的樱花树上，看着下面逐渐分离开的人群。  
花瓣纷飞如雨几欲迷乱人的视线，雏森背着布包和同学们道了别，又转过身朝树上的人摆摆手，唇形是念着他的名字笑着对他说再见。  
他也举起了手，不过不知道她有没有看到，她已经转身跑开了，这个画面好像也和几年前的重叠。可是，还是不一样的……这一次不会再等那么久，他会很快追上的。他轻灵地跳回地面。早春的气息里，有盘旋的燕子婉转低鸣着飞向长空。

3 回忆篇 交错的当初

——即使知道终有一天我们会分道扬镳，我们亦不会停下脚步。  
三人行的背影向前迈进，脚下的影子被定格在树影斑驳的墙上。那个时候的吉良对此深信不疑。

“那个日番谷冬狮郎啊……老师已经去找过他了，听说早就被护廷的人给盯上了。”  
“那样灵力高强的怪物，这不是迟早的事吗……”  
“在我们面前是怪物，可是在队长们面前就不一样了……”  
“我说你们这是纯粹的妒嫉吧，好歹人家也是个天才，知道天才是什么意思吗？想想之前的市丸前辈和志波前辈吧。而且你们现在不搞好关系还要等到什么时候？机会可只有现在了。”当年看着他一路升学又一路打跑各种来找碴的家伙们，几位学长们这才意识到重点，果然人跟人是不同的。不过已经熟悉了一些人情事故的老油条们可并不认为与日番谷搞好关系是一件容易的事。那小鬼鲜少有同龄人可爱的一面，好像也太冷淡了点。也或许是他们没有与他亲近到那种程度吗，其它年级里倒也有能与他交谈说话的人，那个看起来就像不良的阿散井，还有吉良和雏森。都是一群怪人呢，除了那位女生。对于他们这些只想拼命讨生活的普通灵力者来说，成为死神真的是一件好事吗，就算到了那里恐怕也只会更加难以生存吧。果然想一想未来就感到机会渺茫啊……  
不知道是不是他的错觉，日番谷总觉得最近找他说话的人渐渐多了起来。气氛变得有些微妙，他对此还不太适应。他夹着课本走进教室，发现今天来听理论课的人多了起来，原来的位子已经有人占了。他也没有多想，只是寻找着空位，那个原本坐在位子上的人看到是他走了过来，竟然一下站了起来，朝他道了个歉就坐到后排去了。他有些吃惊，甚至没来得及和他道谢。周围已经有了一些异样的眼神。那个男生好像脸憋得通红的样子用课本挡在脸前假装在看。再特地走过去道谢似乎已经没必要了。日番谷就在原位置坐了下来。  
他自认为自己并不是难以接触的人，只是有时候不太想说客套话罢了，天生的怕麻烦加上不愿意主动搭理别人的性格。他不知道那其实这已经算是难以接触的一种。因为如果两个人交谈，有一个人和你说话，而另一个人迟迟没有回应，多多少少会有挫败感和受到冷落的感觉吧。但日番谷就是这样的人，至今为止能接受的也只有雏森一个。他不是不懂一些事，而是因为过早懂得太多了。没有必要去回应的事就不需要浪费时间去做。  
在面对未知将来的心情上，他们其实是一样的，每个人能依靠的只有自己……这个世界就是这样……强者保护着这个世界，也保证着自己的生存。  
他知道与他同班的一些孩子，那些人其中有很多过的都很艰辛。这个尸魂界也不是所有的流魂街都像他所生长的第一街区那样。有更加难以艰苦的人生。在这里生活过得最好的应该只有那些贵族们了吧。敏锐与洞察力都相当了得的日番谷，就算不参与到集体中的活动中来也清楚知道他们的很多事。太过温柔的人没有力量在这里会很难生存。他的目光朝后排望了望……要想变成强者，就要提前做好觉悟。  
雏森毕业之后的那一年，他像海绵一样吸收学习着这个世界的知识，功课和修行从没有因她不在而懈怠过，反而更加精进。

* * * * *  
而彼时的雏森正好受到蓝染的推荐进入了五番队。  
那是她记忆中最初的五番队，却不是真正意义上最初的五番队。  
恋次刚加入护廷时也曾在五番队呆过一段时间，可是因为火爆的个性和强劲的战力最后还是被十一番队要了去，“其实他待在那里或许会比这里更适合”，当蓝染这么安慰时，雏森不知道是应该为阿散井高兴还是担心，初次听到“魔鬼十一番队”的名号不免让人担忧。不过后来见到指导他的斑目先生，虽然表现凶悍还是个光头但是好像处得很好呢。在这里果然大家都是伙伴啊。  
吉良在五番队也待过一段时间，但很快加入的则是四番队医疗组，不需要冲在前线只要随时等待命令，也有人因此而背地里嘲笑过。“不要在意那些事”吉良这样安慰自己，因为稍微有点脑子的人都知道战斗中的救护有多重要，那是给站在前线的人最大的安全保障。  
从普通队员做起，三个人就这样开始了每天忙碌的队内生活。  
那个时候五番队的副队长的还是市丸银。在没有升任三番队队长时，那个总是笑眯眯的年轻男子总是挥挥手和他们友好的打着招呼。雏森对他全无防备。当时吉良看着那个银色的笑容，连头发也是银色的，偶尔会想这里真是有许多奇怪的人啊。市丸也注意到那个发色灿烂但脸似乎有些阴沉的少年，停住脚步和雏森打招呼时也顺便问了他的名字。  
“是雏森小妹妹的同学吗，你叫什么呢？”  
“呃……吉良伊鹤，市丸副队长。”  
当时的护廷十三番，大家都并不熟识，只是通过一些简单的渠道了解了谁和谁可能认识而已。阿散井后来没有再提起过的露琪亚，当时也已经在十三番队了，十三番队的队长是个很敦厚的白发男人；六番队队长是露琪亚的兄长；十二番队的队长很少见到；四番队的队长是个温和而又稳重的女人；十番队的队长他们也曾偶尔见到过几次，不过据传言好像是个很率性并且喜欢大胸美女的队长，不知道是不是因为这个原因，他们的副队长也是个年轻貌美的女子。那个时候的雏森和乱菊也仅有过几面之缘。护廷十三番，就像是新的大家庭一样，在总队长的带领下大家各司其职每天都有做不完的事。那个时候的雏森天真也懵懂，就像所有毕业的新人一样，单纯的相信着遇到的每一个人，也期待着明天会发生的各种趣事。那个时候的他们都是刚刚离巢的幼鸟，对着向往的蓝天第一次试着扇动起翅膀。  
命运的齿轮缓缓转动……每个人都怀抱着各自的理想向前迈进。  
露琪亚仍旧生活在朽木家的宅邸，面对着收留她的兄长那不愠不火冷淡的面容，只有在队里看到副队长及队长的时候心情才会变得轻松开朗；火红色长发的男子想要变得更强，只为了伸出手时再靠近一点那夜空中的繁星；吉良虽然对队长们心生向往却又一方面怀疑自己有没有那样的实力，他是比所有人更能认清现实的人，在这静灵廷也仍旧是强者生存；雏森已经实现了第一阶段的目标，她现在只要更加努力就可以陪在那位队长身边，然后或许就能起到帮助他的作用了。即使只有一点点也好，渴望着被人认同，也渴望那双大手揉她头时宽厚沉稳的温暖……就算以队长们为目标好了，她一定可以办得到的。

一切都在朝计划之中进行，可即使是那个人，也仍旧会发现意料之外的缘份或羁绊。  
戴着棕色眼镜的蓝染正和同样流露出静雅之气的浮竹坐在一起喝红茶。“这是雀部副队长上次送过来的，听说还是名品呢！”浮竹笑着对他说道，又为他沏上了一杯。  
“那位大人的品鉴水准可是一流。”茶香四溢间他向他点头道谢。“最近几日没有见到十番队队长呢，不久之前好像还吵吵闹闹的，年轻人真是有精神……”蓝染和他聊着最近看到的有趣事。  
“蓝染你越来越像个大叔了，不要和我们学啊。”浮竹对他说道，他从副官成为队长的这么些年的确看起来成熟稳重了不少，虽然一开始就是个优秀的年轻人。  
房间里除了他们还坐着两位新人，一个是小椿仙太郎，前七番队队长小椿刃右卫门的儿子，一个是前几年才入队的虎彻清音。随时准备听从差使的两人都竖起耳朵，此刻副队长海燕不在，照顾队长的事就交给他们了。“你们也不要干坐着了，来这边我帮你们也倒一杯。”“不不不，队长你们喝就好，在两位队长的面前那实在是太失礼了。”板寸头型的男人赶忙行礼回道。  
“有什么关系？”蓝染宽和的笑着对他们说道。  
“是啊，蓝染队长都不介意。来吧，本来也想让露琪亚尝尝的，可惜她这会出去了……”浮竹又拿起两只茶杯。见到队长要亲自给自己倒茶那两个人才争先恐后的挤了上来，“队长，我们自己来就行！小椿你走开了！”“凭什么，明明也有我的份！”  
“说起现在的十番队队长，之前好像总是看到他被副队长追着跑的样子……”浮竹接过刚才蓝染的话。  
“比起数十年前，现在总算恢复正常了。”蓝染说道。他指的自然是原来五番队那几位队长被卷入十二番队的实验而消失的事件……浮竹也不禁勾起了一丝回忆，那之后空缺的护廷十三番才被这几年的新队长们给填补上。东仙要取代了九番队六车拳西的职位，很快三番队……“不管怎么说，真希望像现在这样和平的日子能久一点……”浮竹望着杯中的茶说道。  
蓝染没有再说话，镜片后眼睛里闪过一抹意味深长的笑。  
“十番队队长最近可能很忙，因为又到了各队要招新的日子了嘛……”  
小椿他们没有听懂刚才队长们的谈话，只听懂了说最近没有见到志波队长的这件事。那个志波队长和自己家的副队长是同一个姓呢，或许也正是因此他才有稍微留意下。“十番队是最近几年来报名人数最多的番队啊，因为那个松本副队长……报名的男性可是别人的好几倍！”  
“是这样吗？”浮竹和蓝染都一脸才知道的表情。果然在静灵廷有实力的女性也是少见的，美人就更少了，所以人气才会非常高。“因为我们队里最近几年都不缺人，没有招募新人，所以不太清楚这些事呢……听说五番队也在去年招收了一名年纪尚轻的女孩子？”浮竹向身旁的人问道。  
“啊，是的。是那位被保送进来的桧佐木修兵的后辈，因为上次见义勇为的事情被我给保荐了。不过，雏森君还是个孩子啊……”“这样啊。同辈的我记得还有那个阿散井恋次吧。新一代上来的速度真是快，这大概就是以前人们常说的后生可畏吧。对了，蓝染队长，今年也有个跟当年市丸一样的天才进来了。”蓝染困惑的“嗯？”了一句。  
“当初的市丸只用了一年的时间就从真央毕业了对吧，加入五番队后很快就变成了第三席，直到一直担任副队长至今。前两年就听到真央又出现了一名天才……好像今天也是他被挑选入队的日子。不知道会是个怎样的孩子呢？”浮竹面露温和笑意。  
“谁知道呢……”蓝染低头喝了一口杯中的茶。

* * * * *  
日番谷初入静灵廷的时候，只记得那连成一片的红墙和泛着鲜亮釉色的琉璃瓦。  
进入内廷时高耸的城门彰显着威仪和古朴。只比雏森迟了半年多，他就踏入了这里。当时并没有十分明确的想要进哪个番队，也不知道那是否是能够自主选择的事。就算是作为学校后来重点培养的对像，但这样成长的速度对一般人来说也太恐怖了点。  
铭记着一些必要的规矩，有死神和真央的几位老师引领着走入前门，刚一进来他就碰到了那个金发波霸的年轻女子。  
“哟！”松本的脖子上还是系了一条玫粉色的丝巾。“你果然进来了！速度够快的嘛！”  
在他身后是一个身形高大披着白色羽织的男人。站在城墙上朝他俯视着，背着光看不清面容：“这就是今年的第一名吗？告诉你们的人，这小鬼我收了！”志波一心爽朗的说道。  
还没来得及等到他们反应就跳到他的面前将他抱了起来：“个子这么小啊！你好啊，日番谷冬狮郎。我是志波一心，跟我一起来十番队吧！”  
他甚至还没来得及回礼，那名男子就将他一手抱起夹在腋下。宛如对待一个孩童。他现在可已经是死神了啊！“等等……请放手！”  
“走吧！让我们去见识下你的本事！”根本没打算理他，男人抱起他就跳向空中。留下地上的人一阵惊呼，乱菊也紧随其后。  
“我说了放手！”日番谷额头冒出青筋，他根本没看清这人的长相，从没见过如此无礼的人，他可不记得那些所谓的队长中有这种无理的传闻——“冰轮丸！”一道寒气随着他爆发出的声音急速扩散，就像在回应他的声音一样，半空中忽然现出一片霜冻的冷气。没走多远他就奋力挣扎，眼看这不符合季节的冰块就要蔓延，一心赶忙撒手。  
厉害了，是冰雪系啊。把他丢出去的瞬间，那孩子也稳稳的踩着空气中的灵子用瞬步定身在空中，斩魄刀只是象征性的解放，不论是表情还是动作一点也不见慌乱，和外表完全不相衬的成熟干练。可惜他现在发表不了对他的褒奖……  
“队长！你怎么可以冻住他啊？我们队长可是一大早就跑来找你的啊！”松本抱着那一坨被冰包裹在其中的男人，对日番谷强烈控诉道。  
“什么？这么简单就被我给冻住了吗……这家伙真的是队长吗？”身为队长难道不应该是更厉害的等级吗……  
“你在想什么啊？！内廷是不许队长们释放灵压的啊！这里是禁止打斗的知不知道！快点解冻啦！”  
就算不能解放灵压也不应该是这样迟钝的身手啊，为什么不躲开呢？那么刚才说要试试他的实力也是骗他的吗……  
不！他已经从他简单的动作中有了判断。不等日番谷亲自将冰魄击碎，被冰覆盖住的男人已经握紧了拳头将这种程度的冰给从内粉碎了。“不错嘛，只要稍加锻炼以后一定还会更强的。看来你有可能成为下一任队长的接班人啊~冬狮郎。”  
“队长……”松本根本没来得及后退就被他震出的冰屑给盖了一脸。“亮晶晶的很漂亮呢，乱菊。”他朝她胸前的靓丽比了个拇指。下一秒松本已经照他脸一拳打了过去。而且说什么下一任队长接班人，就算是被特地叮嘱过要注意的人才也不应该忽略过她才是副队长的事实吧。  
日番谷有些无语的看着这二人，好像是群很有活力的家伙呢……接下来的新生活或许会变得格外聒噪……  
他仰起头看着这片蓝天，思绪早就飘了出去。  
就是这里了吗？在这同一片天空下，终于可以看到和你一样的风景了……

做完了晨间练习回来的雏森，刚准备拿起扫帚打扫队舍就打了个喷嚏。  
“啊嚏！……”她摸了摸鼻子。  
“感冒了吗？雏森小妹妹？”女孩子回过神来，扬起充满精神的笑容：“没有喔，市丸副队长。”  
“那跟我一起去找蓝染队长吧~”  
“好！”  
市丸带着她走出队舍。对了，好像在此之前还有件事的……雏森没想到他突然停下来差一点就撞上他，有点困惑的抬头看着他。“好不容易今天蓝染队长不在，我们先去别的地方转转吧~”雏森有些不解，却仍是乖巧地点了点头。  
跟着市丸一路跳跃在道路两旁的屋顶，他们最终落定在十番队的大门前。  
市从袖子中露出一只手朝里面的人挥了挥。正在做打扫工作的一名队员看到了他，有些不解的指了指自己。“是在叫我吗？呃……你们是来找队长的？”市丸笑眯眯地点了点头。  
“队长和副队长都出去了，还没有回来。今天是收编新生队员和考核的第一天啊……”  
这样啊。市丸了解了。他摸着下巴转身就走，留下门内的人对他的背影施了一礼，跟在他身后的雏森也礼貌的回应了一下。  
某位活力过盛的队长之前碰见时还说了，“我们队这次可会招收进一个天才喔，要不要来看看市丸？”看来还没有拐到手啊。嘛，反正早晚会碰到的。  
“接下来我们去哪里呢？是去十一番队还是去四番队看看小吉良呢……”  
——就在市丸他们转身离开的的十几分钟后，志波一心已经带着日番谷和松本回来了。  
“啊！队长！刚刚市丸副队长来过了。”  
银？乱菊仔细的听着。  
“没有让他多待一会吗？怎么走得这么快？”一心问道。“说完你们不在人就走了啊……”而日番谷当时因为谁都不认识所以只能默默听着。“先别管那么多，把队员们召集一下……给你们介绍一下新的队士。以后席官的顺位排序可能很快也会发生变化喔……”  
确认了今后自己的住所，日番谷走过队舍和执勤室的门外。这里的队员们好像有很多，在这里不会再有人把他当异类看待，反而还可能因为过于突出的外貌和实力而备受长官们的青睐。护廷十三番是怎样的存在呢，他会慢慢去学习和了解，还有关于这个世界的一切……  
错过了第一天接触的日番谷与雏森，再见面时已经是一周以后了。  
在十三个队舍分散排列的内廷，人来人往楼台鳞次栉比，区域也着实不小，有时候重逢和错过就在不经意间。不过没关系，不管她在哪里他都一定找得到的。她的灵压他从小就很熟悉……那是在他尚未懂得那是什么东西时就已经印在记忆中的一种触感。或许其中还包含了她的气息和脚步声。  
跟在那个男人身后的就是雏森……

在这里他已经从松本口中听到了许多关于队长们的事。死神的职责究竟是什么，课堂上已有老师教过，可是除此之外的法则也要遵守。在这里每位队长都是强大到令人畏惧的存在，但是就算是这样也没有人能保证谁一定会平安的活到下一年。每位队长各司其职，有相互之间完全不来往的，也有感情很好的，大家都只是为了一个目标而聚在这里，但同时也有生而为人的正常生活。保持着距离又有几分同伴间的亲密，既相互信任又各自怀有不同的想法。这里就是包容了许多这种人存在的地方……大家都是抱着相同的觉悟为了护廷而集结在此的。下级要对上级忠诚并无条件服从，总队长掌管着这里的一切，也镇守着整个静灵廷与流魂街。这里是灵魂归来的地方，也是进入下一个天命的地方，他们只是负责在这里维持平衡和秩序的人……

梳着两条抓辫的女孩子走近了，她的头发果然又长长了些。碧绿的眸子轻轻扫过，看到她朝他面前的人微微鞠躬行礼。自己也正朝她身前的队长行着相同的礼节。再抬起眼睛时看到她流海下一双深褐色的大眼也顺着他的视线回望过来，他嘴角微微向上，如约看到她渐渐睁得滚圆的眼睛。  
——“志波队长今天来得很早啊~”  
“叫我一心就行了！”  
——“小……”惊呼差一点脱口而出，下一瞬她赶紧用手捂住了嘴巴。  
队长们都在，不可以做出失礼的事。她不自觉向后退了一步，站在他前面的市丸觉察到了，他注意到了他们的小队员也注意到了对面，他仍旧笑眯眯的。  
而蓝染和一心也分别察觉到了。打量了下自己家的新晋席官又互相对视了一眼：“这两个孩子好像认识啊，蓝染队长。”  
——“等你们聊完后就来追上我们喔！”志波一心和乱菊动作整齐划一的朝背后的人挥了挥手。乱菊还偷偷回过头朝他好奇的看了下。蓝染只是微笑着别过她，市丸倒是笑眯眯的朝她摆动着另一只手。  
阳光和煦的长廊上，两位队长分别带着两名年轻的副官，一个如波斯菊般闪闪发亮，一个始终如清冷的月光般令人发寒。再后面是两个年纪更小的人。  
“小白！真的是你？你怎么会毕业这么快啊！”她实在吃惊不小。难道这就是人们常说的所谓的天才……可是那些考试竟然真的能这么轻松就过吗，真的好厉害。“已经加入十番队了吗？已经变成席官了？那么那位志波队长就是你的队长啰？”  
问题太多让他不知道要回哪一个，只能全部回答：“对，没错。”  
“为什么不早一点来告诉我呢？在队里待的还适应吗？”她有好多问题要问，不过眼看着队长就快走远了。日番谷挠了挠耳朵后面的头发，“反正早晚会见面的。”  
“队长等等我啊！”她有点自顾不暇的朝另一头喊道，然后一把拖起他的手：“我们边走边说！”日番谷的重心被她拉着，脚下也不自觉被她带动着。其实他也没想过要让队长把他们留下，知道她就在这里，以后有的是时间……被她牢牢抓住的手没有一丝挣扎和反抗，任由她带着自己脚步轻快的向前小跑而去，跳跃起来的时候好像连心都跟着飞扬了起来。

其实这两个队长平时接触的并不多，只不过由于志波一心有点自来熟的个性让很多人疲于招架。  
眼下虽然并没有什么重要的事要和五番队队长商量，但他还是选择了跟他们在一起。冬狮郎这小子看起来年纪没有多大倒是很沉得住气嘛……他一边和那家队长闲聊着，一边和松本竖起耳朵听着身后二人的动静。嗯嗯，原来是青梅竹马……之前一直生活在一起吗……两个人一边听着一边默默吃了口手中的丸子。  
银好整以暇欣赏着四周的风景，一边将乱菊偷摸又认真的好笑样子印在眼底。蓝染仍旧是一幅从容不迫的样子，只是此刻更多了份身为队长的体贴。雏森作为近年来年纪最小的五番队成员，在这里见到故人的机会可是不多呢。  
比起护廷十三番的其他那几位怪人，这位队长倒是看起来比较正常的样子。蓝染……这就是那位蓝染队长吗。日番谷早就注意到了。  
“那么……等我有空了就去找你玩喔！如果有什么不懂了的事情一定记得要向前辈们请教……”  
“不要把我当作小孩子，雏森！你很啰嗦……”  
“唔……”她马上住了嘴。  
“没问题的！冬狮郎虽然年纪小但前途不可限量！说不定就是下任队长候选人喔，我一定会重点培养的！”一心听到气氛有些不对走过来一把架起日番谷的身子，怎么可以对女孩子这样说话啊，这小子——“来！举高高！现在你可是我们队里最年轻的席官了，哈哈！”  
“放我下来！”又来这套！他激烈的朝他反抗。雏森看着日番谷像被哄的孩子一样被人这样高高抱起，这让他脸上露出从未有过的愤怒表情，也跟着不自觉开心地笑出了声。“哈哈哈哈哈……”  
乱菊看着她拍了下她的肩膀，“别看我们家队长这样，其实关键时候可是很可靠的喔。放心吧……”  
临分别时雏森向志波一心鞠了个躬。  
那个活力的男人朝她笑着，用手指比了个帅气的手势。  
日番谷别过头去。

“队长，以后出任务的时候请尽量带上我。”不论是讨伐大虚还是别得更复杂的任务。回来之后日番谷朝那位高大的背影说道。  
“想要变强吗？”男人的眼神变得有点认真起来：“……那以后可别抱怨我。”  
“才不会呢。”

* * * * *  
那之后很长一段时间，两个人都以新人的姿态在各自的番队努力着。日番谷刚加入十番队的时候已经因之前在学校光辉的成绩和实战拿到了第三席之位。而雏森靠着日夜磨练的鬼道和剑术才能，也在一步步提升着自己的实力。  
已经进入冬天的某一日，蓝染突然邀请了九番队和十番队的人来自己的队舍吃火锅。  
要说队长间的相互走动，除开总队长之外，京乐和浮竹因为是多年的同窗兼好友来往比较密切，其他要说走得近的，似乎还真的没有。九番队与七番队的队长好像听说过也是朋友？但蓝染因为素有老好人的品行和儒雅的外表，一直很受静灵廷女性与同辈间的推崇，他的邀请几乎没有人会不答应。  
十番队队长来得最迟，最早到达的是九番队修兵和松本他们。  
日番谷看着跑来跑去帮忙端菜的雏森，有点不明白这次聚餐的目的何在。他和松本坐了下来，当着五番队队长的面心安理得的当起了客人。  
平时松本可没机会来到五番队队舍，今天聚餐的房间好像是一间以前的休息室。她环顾四周看了一眼，只是普通的和室罢了。最终眼神还是不自觉落在对面那名年轻男子身上。他银白色的头发偶尔会被灯光映照得发蓝，此刻却在屋内灯光照耀下杂上点暖色。她的嘴角翘起来，在与他同坐在一起时心中有一股小女孩般的甜蜜。  
房间正中三张桌子已经凑紧围了起来，把本来显得很宽的房间也衬托的有些局促了。上面按三位队长的位置分别放置了三口汤锅，桌子中间好像是模仿了现世的东西，锅架下有一枚圆盘，有小小的火苗从中间冒了出来。“这种东西难道是十二番队设计的吗？”修兵赞叹。  
“不，其实这个东西是之前一个老朋友留下的。”蓝染微微一笑说道，不过并没有准备详谈的样子。其他人也知趣的没有再问。菜和配料都已经上齐了，雏森最后端着一大盘肉走进来的时候蓝染也站起来帮忙了。十番队队长还没有来，七番队和九番队的队长倒是一起过来了。“没有收到通知擅自一起前来，蓝染队长应该不会责怪吧？”  
“怎么会？大家一起来才有气氛啊……请坐，狛村队长。”狛村左阵与东仙要一起坐到了九番席上。剩下来的就是十番队队长了……“别等我们家队长了。说不定他现在又跑去了哪里，可能已经吃过了。”这话本该是松本说的，日番谷却率先说了出来。看着坐在对面的人……“好像大家都饿了吧。”松本背地里拍了拍他，这种话他说合适吗？她是说……明明人家宴请的主客还没来我们这两个跟班就这样要开始吃了吗？虽然她也已经垂涎已久。“要不你再出去找下他？”日番谷低声对她提议道，得到的是很明确的摇头反应。“今天吃的可是红叶锅啊！待会凉了就不好吃了。”所谓红叶锅，就是指鹿肉锅，在静灵廷比一般的红肉更珍贵。临近冬日时能在霜冻的天气里吃一口鲜嫩多汁的鹿肉，那是多么美妙的事啊。  
蓝染也有些犹豫的表情，不过很快想到了办法：“没关系，因为是火锅所以待会想吃什么随时能煮，他随时来都可以。你们二位也不要因为队长不在而有拘束，请尽管放心的享用吧。今天的晚餐是我请客的。”  
“那就谢谢蓝染队长了！”松本已经拿起了筷子。“队长如果今天不来可是真的没口福，不过没关系，我会把他那份也一起吃光的！”  
“那好，那我们就开动吧。”作为主人的蓝染对着另外两桌的客人说道。五番队的桌上也有两名队员忍不住开始准备下筷了。  
正在加入食材的时候，门外有个人前来通报，说是十一番队的阿散井与四番队的吉良来传达队长的文件。  
“让他们把东西留在执勤室，去把他们也一并叫过来吧。雏森？”蓝染温柔的看着雏森说道。“这样好吗队长？”“没关系的。本身火锅就是人多一起吃才热闹啊，十番队队长也不知什么时候会来，他们与你和日番谷君都认识吧？”“是的！”雏森立马站起来走了出去。没过一会，恋次与吉良随她一起走了进来。相互问候了一声立马被眼前的食物给吸引住了。  
“你们来的还真是时候啊！”修兵朝他们打趣笑道。  
“前辈好，队长们好！”他们二人向着席间的人行礼道。  
“不要拘束阿散井，就当是又重新回来五番队吃晚饭吧。你也是，吉良君。”吉良谨慎的朝他们行礼道，看着三面桌子和锅，好像只有那一桌人比较少。那个白发的人……他也来到护廷了啊。“吉良君，要不要和日番谷君他们坐在一起？志波队长还没有来。”雏森对他们建议道。他们是没有什么关系的，吉良把眼神移向那里的时候，只见松本拉着日番谷往旁边挪了挪，只好答应了：“那好吧，十分感谢。”  
很快大家开始坐下来大快朵颐，热腾腾的火锅配着肥美的鹿肉令房间立刻充满了香气。狛村头上戴着围布，每次朝嘴里夹送食物都会把脸侧向一边，稍微吃了两口头顶上两个尖尖的地方还颤动了下，很快又与蓝染和东仙在聊着什么过去的话题，修兵听吉良与恋次说着最近的近况，松本尽挑些贵的食材先吃。满屋子的热闹氛围。  
闲聊间，屋内的热气已经弥漫，日番谷错过身打开身后的推拉门，留出一道缝隙正好通气。  
冬日的夜晚早早降临了，不知何时原来外面已经下起了小雪。他愣着看了一会，再回头时被一个口齿溢满食物香气的脸恰好堵住。一边说着好烫一边从唇间轻微的呼出热气。离他很近，她耳朵边的发丝随着脖子的转向都快拂到了他的脸上。真是的，还是和以前一样……  
“原来下雪了！”雏森忍不住小声惊呼，“这是今年的第一场雪吧……”远处的屋檐和石凳上都落满了一层白霜。室内的其他人已经在聊着其它话题，能听到松本和恋次、修兵不时响起的笑声，日番谷斜靠在门框边想了想，大概真的是初雪。他把死霸装外面套着的深棕色短褂掖了掖，安安静静地没有说话。  
雏森的眼睛朝门外打量了下，冬天的月亮隐藏在云中，她吸了一口屋外的清新空气又缩了回来，鼻子和脸蛋红扑扑的。屋里果然还是暖和，拿着筷子的手不忘再吃上一口碟中的食物，然后冲他甜甜一笑。  
傻笑什么啊，“吃个肉这么开心吗？”日番谷看着她，她点点头。心满意足的表情连眼睛都快变成了月牙。不仅是因为美食，还有现在的气氛啊。他抬起手按在她的半边额头上，强迫她把脸转向另一边。又不是没吃过肉，真是傻瓜……雏森也不气恼，转过头时仍旧微笑着看他。日番谷伸出手就要再把她的脸扭向另一边，雏森下意识绕过他一躲，看他又坐了下来。那只手回到脖颈后摸了摸头发，他只是假装吓她一下。  
屋外的雪落得安静极了。两个人小小的身子就依偎在门边看了院外的夜色许久。  
没有人注意到吉良的目光顺着他们的方向望去。只有市丸细致的看到了这一幕。他的嘴角仍保持着微笑给自己夹了粒花生。  
等到两人重新坐回位子又吃了半晌，十番队的队长还是没有过来。但今天来的人很多，好像并没有谁在意。日番谷坐在位子上已经吃饱了，他看到蓝染站了起来出去了下，再回来时身后跟着另外几名队员，他们的手中端了一些甜点上来。不过是些和果子之类……日番谷喜欢吃甜纳豆，但也并不是所有的甜食都喜欢吃。虽然偶尔也会和松本抢零食吃，那也是因为自己正在长身体需要能量补充吧。他对此完全没有负罪感，十分理直气壮。  
每一桌的和果子造型都不太一样，他看着坐在对面的市丸和雏森，市丸正好把小碟推到了那位席官的面前。“市丸副队长不吃吗？”银把手肘支撑在桌子上，另一只手把所有他那份甜品都推到她面前。“给你吧~”  
蓝染看起来是个温和的队长，只是这位叫作市丸银的副队长看起来笑容太过阴邪。  
前几天的午后他和松本还看到过这个人……  
松本是个擅长捕捉气氛又活泼的人，不过却不太经常讲自己的事，有时候又慵懒会耍小聪明，让人不太能捉磨得透。总是把他当小鬼般戏弄，日番谷也发现了，自己没啥反应还好，要是真的顺着她的话走才会真的上当。他没有发现，松本有时候说话时尾音上扬的词调和那个人很像。  
当时松本还和他打了招呼，唤了市丸的名字。她直接叫他银。不过那个人好像没听到一样。远远的看到市丸递给等在路口的雏森一根糖果。  
“你真的认识这个人吗？或许他真的认识你？”他当时满脸疑惑的想着。当他把这个问题说出来的时候毫不留情的受到了松本的暴力回应。“当然！你也不要太小看我，那个人可是我的同期……不过他的想法，我从来都搞不清楚罢了。”给了他一拳后的松本说后面这句话时有些微皱着眉头，松本很快就打起精神。“没听到也没关系……至少在这里我每天都能看得到他。”在漫长的雪夜里安慰着哭泣的她的那个男孩子，总是在她一觉醒来只留给他脚印的男孩子，她终于还是找到了他的足迹，现在也跟上了他的步伐。  
“是吗。”日番谷微笑起来，很快又忍不住打击：“可是我看那个人并不像好人的样子……”  
那个男人总是眯起的眼睛和周身自带的危险信号，正常人应该都会感觉得出来吧。松本当时只是不明白的看着他，不明白那个人在他们眼中是什么样子的。可是银他并不是坏人……自己在遇到银之前的日子，那根本不能称之为是生活。那明明是个非常温柔的人……  
日番谷早就听说过他，那是在他之前被人们称为天才的人。比他更快从真央毕业，只用了一年的时间。虽然是不同时代，但他们都被公认为百年难得一遇的天才，对此日番谷并没有过多想法。他不像一般的年轻人一样有着强烈的攀比欲和好奇心，说不上是有点早熟还是早衰，反正实力这种东西，真的具备了自然会被人看到，不需要向谁来证明，也不用整天挂在嘴边。那并不是他最在意的东西。  
可是第一次看到这个人时就觉得有一种违合感，说不上来是哪里不对就是讨厌。这个人全身都笼罩着一股让日番谷捉摸不透的阴影，那个人的笑容中感受不到有丝毫温度。他如月光般的银发和微眯起的眼睛，嘴唇向两边微笑起来的线条让人想起冷血的银蛇。  
日番谷从位子上站起身来，径直朝五番队的席间走了过去，在紧挨着雏森的一边坐下，正好把她和市丸隔开。本来的座位顺序从右往左是蓝染，再往左是市丸，然后才是雏森的，现在日番谷夹在了他们中间。好像完全没觉得有什么不妥。其他人也并没有过份注意。十番队的第三席好像是个蛮厉害的家伙，不过看起来还是和小鬼一样。  
雏森向他推了一下自己的和果子小碟，“想尝尝我们这边的是什么味道吗，日番谷君？”那是两个粉色花瓣状的点心，他拿起一个果然吃了一口。  
松本正疑惑他为什么没有吃自己盘中的，蓝染先问道：“原来日番谷君喜欢吃甜食啊？”声音充满年长者的宽和且温柔。“还好了。”日番谷平淡的答着。一旁的市丸银早就注意到这个年轻的后辈对他的防备。就在乱菊犹豫了下自己是不是也能假装厚脸皮的凑过去的时候，银已经站起来准备离开了：“我已经吃饱了。今天谢谢蓝染队长的款待。”  
明明接下来才是要宣布的大事……蓝染有一瞬间的迟疑，不过还是点了点头，依从了他的率先离席。剩下的人后来没过多久也三三两两的离开了。  
那天没有说完的事，原来是市丸从副队长晋升为三番队队长的事。听说早就有传闻了，不过直到最近才落实。  
五番队的副队长之位就这样空缺了下来，雏森开始更加拼命地修行和练习。  
队长们有任意指定副队长的权力，可是那个副队长一般也都是在队里有绝对实力的、可以充份协助队长工作的人。雏森想试一试。就算灵压不如阿散井和一些男生们强劲，但如果考综合实力的话，她的其它项也能加分。毕竟做副队长有时候也不是只拼蛮力的，综合能力也十分重要。

这一天，在脑后扎着两根短辫的雏森来到了乱菊他们所在的十番队。  
“那个……请问日番谷冬狮郎在这里吗？”  
正在和松本抢女性杂志的男人停住手中动作，对这个看起来还很年幼的小姑娘露出微笑的表情，“是来找冬狮郎的吗？他好像出去了喔。”  
“谁说的？”日番谷的声音突然出现在雏森的身后，吓得她一个激灵。  
“找我有什么事？”他的手中正抱着一摞文件走到队长办公桌前。另一边志波朝松本偷偷比了个姿势，他在说“要不要我们先出去？”“你们不要这个样子！留在这里！”日番谷皱着眉朝那二人说道。比起花了多久适应这里的新环境那种问题，他现在已经快达到了自由出入队长室并且帮那人整理文件的程度。因为他严谨又负责的态度，十番队队长对此倒也没有异议。  
“想问问小白有没有时间……陪我切磋、练习一下剑术。”雏森跟在他身后走了进来，说出了自己此行的目的。剑道馆里的女性很少，年纪相仿的就更少了，大多都是像队长他们那样的成年男子，重量和体积相差太大。她想找人练习对战看看的，这样才能发现自己的缺陷好有针对性的加强。小白的剑术很好，或许是个不错的请教对像。  
“练习斩术吗……”这个他的确擅长。  
“怎么样？有时间吗？”  
“太迟了……那两个人已经溜走了。”他用拇指朝反方向一指。  
的确在没发现的时候志波队长和松本小姐已经不见人影了。雏森看了下门口的方向。  
“这两个人啊……队长都不勤奋工作老是喜欢使唤副队长，副队长又老是借出去找人的名义而把任务都推给我……”  
雏森听明白了，所谓的大懒使小懒，小懒使……总之是奶奶以前说过的名言呢。不过她知道日番谷君一点都不懒。“需要我做什么吗？让我来帮你吧？”她往上撸起袖子，其实最近市丸副队长不在了之后她也有帮蓝染队长整理过文件。  
“没什么，不用的。总之今天是不行了。要等队长们回来了再说。你要不要坐会先吃点东西？”  
雏森笑起来，看小白在这里好像过得不错嘛。“在笑什么？”日番谷从一个椅子的靠背后拿出一盒馒头，这个是红豆馅的，松本为了防他偷吃总是换着地方藏，不过没有哪次逃得过他的眼睛。“给你，尝尝看吧。味道还不错。”  
“这是小白买的吗？”“不是我的。”“那是松本副队长的？没有问过别人不能轻易打开别人的食物啊。”“没关系，你吃掉的就当作是我吃的。她那么粗心说不定早就忘了。”  
“哎~小白在这里和大家相处得很不错嘛~”“哪有？”“这是件好事啊！为什么不承认？”比起在润林安时感觉好多了呢。那个时候好像总是让他去和邻居打招呼都很不情愿的样子。  
她像以前一样走到他身边揉揉他的头，但没想到伸出的右手半中间就被拦下。“？……”她又伸出左手，“啪”被拍开了，再伸出右手，被他一手握住了。日番谷开始警惕起来。只见雏森在空气中乱抓了一把，他低头绕了过去。干脆雏森扑上去两只手都伸出去左右一齐发力，她就不信摸不到他！结果无一例外全被日番谷不是打断就是拦下。  
她的嘴巴有些生气了。日番谷尽量在危险距离以外，“都说过不要再摸我头了。”等到她再一次扑过来，两个人很快又开始了新一轮的追逐打闹……

那大概是男孩子渐渐长大的自尊心吧……雏森后来心想。  
明天能堵住偷溜出去的松本和队长吗？日番谷当时在想的只有这一个问题。

在雏森离开后的几天，日番谷终于逮到机会向队长请了每天下午两小时的假。其实也可能用不了那么久，但他还是怕不够稍稍延长了点。  
“和我对练可要做好觉悟啊，雏森。”他至今为止和高年级的对阵可还没输过呢。  
“不要太小看我了，日番谷君。”她靠近他，伸出两只手把他困在墙壁上：“不要忘了我比你高也比你更早练习剑术这一点喔~”他抓着她的手，被她固定在那里。雏森以这样的视角看着他的个头，有些重新找回了儿时的威严。  
“雏森、你……”没错，就是这个距离，虽然只有十几公分，可正是这十几公分差不多一个头的距离，让他像现在一样只能在靠近她时微微仰起头来看她。可恶……“你比我擅长的也只有身高这一点而已！”要怪就怪他这几年都没长高啊！“身高是没用的，在实战中只有灵压才是最重要的！”  
“是是是……我没说小白不厉害。”  
“早晚有一天我一定会比你高的……你等着。”最后他只能这样有些气势不足的说道。谁也不知道，那将会是他今后几十年来的一块心病。雏森忍不住掩嘴偷笑，终于有机会用手使劲揉了下他的头发。  
待两个人穿上护具后就开始拿起木刀相互行礼。  
第一轮日番谷并未用尽全力，大概只用了平时六七分的力气，但是雏森却说，你这样有保留只会让我看不清自己真实的能力，如果不能知道真正的差距和缺点在哪里，那以后再怎么练习也是没有方向的。日番谷的的确确在接下来发挥出了天才的正常水准。雏森一开始果然没接住，但挫败了几下她又握紧了刀柄，开始寻找相应对策。男女的确有力量上的差别，不过小白比她小一点，所以这个差距也是被缩短了的，她和他之间的差距，只是他更加敏锐的判断和天赋，还有他勤奋磨练的扎实基础。如果只是基本功的话，那么她通过加量的练习也能达到相同的水准。  
雏森知道自己绝对不是天才，正是因为知道自己的普通所以才要付出比别人更多的努力。  
最后两个人都精疲力竭的倒在地板上的时候，日番谷还好一点，最近他总跟着队长去执行讨伐虚的任务，他的耐力和灵力也在提升中。可他看着雏森汗滴像水珠一样落在地板上的样子，还是略微有些担心和不忍。  
为什么要这么拼命呢……  
星星升起，点缀在日落以后的深蓝色天空，傍晚的静灵廷开始飘起阵阵炊烟的香气。  
在那之后每隔一段时间，雏森就会来找日番谷练习。但其实更多的时间里，日番谷会在一边看着，传授她一些自己的经验。两个人一起度过了那段扎实努力的时光。

直到有一天，雏森和日番谷随其他队员在离静灵廷不远的北边遇到两只大虚。  
那个时候的日番谷尚没有能一剑斩杀敌人的实力，将雏森护在身后也只不过是在拖延时间。倒是雏森的鬼道帮了不少忙。“小白你快走！去叫队长们过来！我去把它引到人少的地方……”他怎么可能会把她丢在这里？冰轮丸始解之后，长长的锁链上月牙的寒光倒映着他皱起眉头紧张的侧脸。  
这里的郊区并非荒芜人烟，傍晚时下田的人们都已经回来。雏森当时只顾得考虑那些平民的生命。日番谷的冰轮丸已经初显能掌控天气的威力，可还是远远没有到达能一边保护别人，一边灵活运用同时把两个大虚都冻住的程度。在进攻与闪避的途中两人都有受到不同程度的擦伤，雏森的脚似乎还扭了一下。就在眼看着人手太少情况不妙的时候，那个平时看起来并不靠谱的队长居然出现了！在他身后跟着的还有松本和另一名队长，蓝染……  
亲眼见到队长级真正挥动斩魄刀时的实力，日番谷才明白自己还有多大的差距。那些经验和实战并不是一朝一夕就能弥补得上的。所以那一天，最后一次那位队长任性的要离开时，他没有阻拦，也没有和松本一起跟着去。  
大虚的数量逐渐从两只变成了五六只，但两位队长消灭它们并不在话下。最后蓝染来到雏森身边时，日番谷正架着她的一只手臂站着，蓝染蹲下身来看了看她的脚踝，用灵力暂且将血止住。然后转过身，要雏森趴在他的背上。雏森一开始不肯，脸憋得红红的觉得非常不好意思，但那个男人却温柔的说“没关系的。身为五番队队员，你刚才的表现很好，以保护别人为第一前题。”而日番谷的队长也很快赶了过来，一只大手拍了拍他的头，问道“小鬼，没事吧？”“吓死我们了冬狮郎，还好队长就在不远处。”没顾得上回答松本的怀抱，日番谷只看到那个男人背着雏森慢慢向山下走去……  
心里有个东西在悄悄啃噬着……那是他这么长时间以来第一次体会到的些许不安。  
不过好在雏森崇拜的那位队长，是个可靠的人。  
有很长一段时间日番谷没有再去见雏森了。在那之后，日番谷每天出勤的次数更加频繁了。  
而那个时候的雏森也随队长们一起在每天的任务中不断积累着经验，加上之前辛苦付出的努力和拼命，她的能力终于被队长和大家认同。在那段不常见面的日子里，她终于如愿以偿正式成为了五番队的副队长。  
那天是她最开心的日子。所以在她捧着副官臂章给他的时候，也是一脸难以很快消褪的骄傲和得意。  
日番谷看起来倒是兴致一般，“反正副队长这种东西，就是和松本那种水平一样的嘛……”  
“怎么可以这样说啦！这是蓝染队长亲自交给我的……我一定会好好珍惜的……不过平时好像不用佩戴这个呢？”  
“那就不能拿出来炫耀给别人看了，好可惜。”他笑她。  
“才不会……”这是她好不容易用汗水和努力换回的成果，只要看一眼就知道那段日子她没有白费。才不需要拿去给别人显耀。  
彼时的雏森，是三人之中最早当上副队长的人。在当时女性副官并不多见的静灵廷多多少少也引起过不少人的注意。五番队新晋的副队长是一名工作十分认真努力的人。她的头发留的更长了，没有再继续绑在两侧，现在已经能将长发盘住束在脑后。她认真的表情甚至没听出他只是在逗她。其实他也真心的为她感到高兴。这样子她应该就能稍微歇一歇了吧……他一直都将她的汗水和努力看在眼里。  
为了要配合上蓝染的战斗能力，她的斩、拳、走、鬼每一项都没有落下；为了跟上队长处理公文的速度，她也养成了十分快速批阅文件的能力。回复与解决事态的速度一流，在处理书面文件最多的五番队，“文书之虎”当时说的就是他们的雏森副队长，因为“文书之龙”形容的是蓝染。  
因为她身形本来就略娇小，在同龄的女孩子中也算不上高大成熟的类型，所以特地将头发束得高高的，绑上显得成熟一些的蓝色发包。发饰虽然显得老派，但她并不怎么介意，自认为还算可爱。成为副队长的那段日子是雏森最无忧无虑也最开心的一段时光。不过因为老是在队长面前出糗，她有时候也很苦恼。这个日番谷倒是觉得没什么，她在自己面前也一样啊。她不出糗的话还是雏森吗？雏森就是雏森。不需要去和别人比较，做她自己喜欢的事情就好……  
那个时候的日番谷已经凭借出众的能力帮着队里做队长该做的事了，修行万解的速度也进步很快。他天生的力量和斩魄刀的默契在一次次实战中积累了下来。志波一心有段时间消停了下，没有再乱跑出去。他有时会喝着茶水望着远在天边的云，松本还是老样子，在他兴高采列的夸奖日番谷、称他为下一任队长接班人时有些假装火大罢了。其实就像现在这样也不错……松本曾经这样想过。  
在雏森担任上副队长不久之后，早已转入三番队的吉良也正式成为了市丸的副队长，当时阿散井是以六番队队长为目标的，为了变强能有一天和朽木白哉并排走在一起，他也提交了调入六番队的申请。

这样平静的日子过了许久，直到在某个雷雨交加的夜晚……  
雏森把一间废弃的队舍打扫了一遍。那里好像堆积着许多不用的东西，有些奇怪的物件是她从来没有见过的。  
就像此时她拿在手中的一个很有质感的黑色圆片。散落在脚边的包装袋上，画着现世中人类的模样，不过肤色和衣着却完全和他们不同……这是什么呢？她的手指穿过那圆盘中间的小洞，发现背面有一圈一圈细致的纹路。  
一道闪电突然划破夜空。  
——“你在做什么呢？雏森？”戴着眼镜的男人站在黑暗的过道里，脸在阴影中看不分明。  
“队长！这是我今天打扫最里面那间队舍的时候发现的东西……这是什么啊？”她面朝着他，和平常一样有活力的说道。  
“我不是说过不要乱动不认识的东西吗……”  
“对不起队长……”  
蓝染走进来，点燃屋内的蜡烛，桔黄色的灯光下他的脸和白天时一样，看到她一瞬有些不解的眼神朝她眨了眨眼，“怎么了？”雏森摇头松了口气。还好队长没有生气，刚才一瞬间她还以为……大概是错觉吧。  
“没事的，这是以前的人丢下的东西，已经没用了。你若喜欢就拿回自己的房间吧。”  
其实她一直不知道那是什么，可是那日队长这么说了她就拿走了。直到许多许多年后，最初的那位队长回来时，从队舍的角落里发现了这个惊喜……那真的是很久之后的事情了。

而在同一个雨夜，十番队的人正在彻夜搜查着队长的下落。队长失踪已经十多天了。  
当日番谷披着雨衣从又一个志波家走出时终于明白了这个家族的概况。那个人既没有在世的亲人，也没有牵挂的家庭，果真是走得干净利落毫无留恋啊。  
不论是被追杀逃亡还是真的突发事故失踪了，也可能现在正因为某些事而不得不躲起来，他这一走都是给了他一个难题。队长之位又要空缺许久了吗？雨夜的雷鸣伴随着闪电划亮了夜空的一角，自从自己成为第三席已经过了很长时间，要试试看吗……十番队还是得照样过，这个世界不会因一个人的离开而有丝毫改变。或许这次也是个机会。  
当接到十番队队长失踪的消息时，山本元柳斋与另外两名资格最老的护廷十三番队长纷纷陷入了沉默。  
也许现在看不清的一切会在将来某个地点交汇……现在的疑虑会在那个时候解开。从几十年前流魂街亡魂的消失再到现在起因相似的案件，如果这真的是一个巨大的阴谋，那么那个人一定早已谋划已久。是出于何种目的？还不能断定；怀疑正在指向谁，都没有证据。但是总有一天那人会行动……一定会露出狐狸尾巴的。白胡子老人的眼睛里伴随着雷声露出一抹沉着的光亮。

搜寻队长的任务已经持续了很长时间，仍然没有任何线索。总队长已失踪为名已经将这件事暂且压下，听说以前也发生过类似的事件。起因都是调查流魂街魂魄异常消失的案件。  
那一夜日番谷回来后彻夜未眠，他独自坐在窗边思考了很久。  
直到第二天天光破晓，他站起身来换了身干净的新衣服。佩带上金色的十字花徽章，伸出右手抚摸过冰轮丸光滑的鞘身。醒了吗……得到一个低沉的回应后他不再犹豫。他背起那柄长剑，把胸前的绿飘带整理好，摸了摸脑后有些变长的头发，好像镜中的人还算精神。  
他终于果断地迈出了房门。在经过几名早起的队员和同样没睡好的副队长身边时，忽然开口说道：“松本……等我回来时你们就等着叫我队长吧。”松本乱菊因听到这句话而震惊的瞪大了双眼。  
那句“果然不愧是下一任队长接班人”这句话，现在就去试试看吧。日番谷嘴角扬起一个略带张扬的笑容。  
从很久以前开始那个声音就在耳边回绕。总是蓝染队长、蓝染队长的叫着……那种东西，只要达到了就可以啊。  
日番谷来到一番队门前时，守卫一开始并没有放行，他们只通报了雀部副队长。那位年轻时也是个不服输少年的人迈着稳健的步子走到他的面前。日番谷向他谦逊地行礼道：“烦请通报总队长，我想申请队长考核。”雀部的瞳孔一瞬间因讶异而张大了。  
“十番队的日番谷冬狮郎吗？”等到他返回屈膝在总队长面前时，那个眉毛花白的老人半闭着眼睛好似在沉思着什么。已经有好几百年没听到过这样的声音了……  
“去通知十三番队的队长浮竹十四郎和八番队队长京乐春水，让他们一起来见证考核吧，还有……让他进来。”  
“是！”雀部刚刚站起身总队长忽然又伸出一只手向他朝下摆了摆，“算了，还是我出去吧。反正待会考试的场地不会在这里。”山本元柳斋柱着手仗从总队长的座位上站了起来。  
古往今来能通过队长考核的人并不多，因为这个条件是当上队长最严苛的一条。基本上有点门路的人都不会选这条。这个少年……就算这次不能通过也一定是个有实力的家伙，未来一定大有可为。  
日头从中午的艳阳高照，再到傍晚的日落西山。十三番队的海燕和小椿百无聊赖地坐在房间里的蒲团上等着自家队长的归来。“为什么队长还不回来啊？总队长到底叫队长去干嘛了……不会在干活的路上晕倒吧？”小椿不无担心的念叨着。  
“应该不会吧……”海燕望着飞鸟成群结对的飞过，昏黄相接的天空橙黄与霞紫连成了一片。  
露琪亚和清音也已经打听完回来，“好像京乐队长也还没回来呢。”“那就再等等看吧。”“是……”  
直到地平线上的深蓝色一点点变浓，天边亮起第一颗星，浮竹才略带疲态的来到十番队。  
“咦？是浮竹队长吗？您怎么会来到这里？”瘦弱的男人加一头披散着的白色长发是十三番队队长的标志。有队员一眼就认了出来。  
“我是来通知你们一件事的，啊对了，你们的副队长呢？”  
“松本副队长！”有人很快大声召唤起来。  
——“你就是松本乱菊吗？是这样的，这是你们新队长的任命书……待会和队士们一起看吧。不过新队长的羽织估计得等几天了……他现在人还在那里……”  
松本乱菊一开始只是当成玩笑的。但当找到北方那片郊外的树林时，看到了那个躺在地上并不像睡着的小鬼，她松了一口气的同时心中又涌起波澜，躺在地上的人好像没事人一般正在看星星的样子……她发现自己还是低估了这个人的勇气。  
这里的气温异常。方圆十里有数个被烧焦的巨大黑洞，满鼻腔灌的都是空气中被烧焦的味道，那些断树残枝上还有冰霜覆盖的痕迹。什么嘛，明明才是第三席啊……  
呵呵……日番谷看着天边渐渐清晰起来的星辰，手背盖在眼睛上忍不住笑出了声。  
之前那段时间她是怎么说的？“今后要叫我副队长了”吗？

几天之后他身披队长羽织出现在新队长就任典礼上，在两边的队列注视下一步步走到总队长面前。  
山本元柳斋声音洪亮的念着委任状上的字句。“身为队长所必不可少的除了实力、觉悟、还要有敏锐的思维和出众的应对能力，队长肩负的是守护与护廷之责，需有决心之人方可担任。前几日在吾等的见证之下，日番谷冬狮郎的确已具备了以上这些品格——通过了队长考核。现在就以护廷总队长之名，特地授以他十番队队长之职……”两边站着的人中有微笑的，有人目不斜视半闭着眼睛的，有人暗自打量，即使是这样日番谷心里也没有过半点退缩之意。  
在那个秋天，静灵廷有史以来最年轻的队长就这样诞生了。  
在结束了就任典礼之后，他没有留下与人过多攀谈，虽然蓝染过来道了贺，京乐和浮竹也再一次说了恭喜。今后的队长会议他就要和他们站在一起了。  
他的身影随着脚步移动在窗棂上，下午的斜阳将人的影子都拉得颀长。从队长会议室走出来经过长廊，来到副队长等待的另一个房间，他站停在雏森的面前。看着这个蹲坐在墙边把手放在膝盖上乖乖等待着自家队长的少女，心中说没有一丝雀跃是不可能的，他嘴角向上放肆地扬起来，碧绿的眼中看着她——“现在该你叫我队长了，雏森。”  
将长发束在淡蓝色发包里的少女抬起头看着他，“小白……”  
“什么小白啊，从今往后就是日番谷队长！”  
的确是应该恭喜他的，不知道是不是已经适应了他的飞跃式进步，她现在已经能平静下来了。在她不知道的时候，从踏进静灵廷的那一刻这个人就没有停止过步伐。她前几天就听到队里的人都在议论这个消息了，从地上站起来，眉毛有些温顺地低垂了下来，“恭喜你，小白……日、日番谷、队长……”叫得有些继继续续，还没说完眼睛就转向了另一处，好像有些不太情愿。果然一时之间很不习惯啊……这之后她就得用敬语相称了吗？按照上下级那种严格分明的秩序……  
“叫得太小声了！”而且都没有那种闪亮的眼神呢。  
等待室里许多人已经散了。松本还留在这里，很不适应吧，雏森。乱菊从日番谷的背后朝她挥了挥手用唇语说道：“其实我这两天也很不适应！”而且冬狮郎这孩子好像很喜欢听别人叫他队长呢……雏森准确的读懂了这个消息，皱起眉头突然叫道：“啊！队长来了！那么我先走了小白！”不待日番谷再作反应，雏森一眼看到从门外经过的蓝染就欢快地溜了出去。  
她紧紧跟在自家队长身后，临走时不忘回头吐了下舌头朝他做了个鬼脸。你平时也很少叫蓝染队长队长啊……叫小白队长果然还是有点怪怪的……  
“队长，我们也走吧。我好饿啊，请给我一个小时的假吧……”松本跑过来，用从来没有对一心用过的方式朝这个正太队长抱着胳膊撒娇道，反正她知道这小鬼是不会像那些色男人一样的。果然日番谷的表情很淡漠。  
“不要我一上任就想着偷懒松本，我会比原队长在位时更严厉的。如果下次再发现你翘班我就扣你的工资。”  
“诶？！”  
“月底其它补助什么的也别想得了。”  
“你太过份了吧！”这完全是在发泄刚才别人没叫你队长的仇吧……  
“不要乱想啊松本。”“如果你猜到我现在正在乱想的话，那就说明一定不是乱想……”  
“……”  
日番谷虽然是护廷十三番最年轻的队长，可是处理公务和解决问题的能力却十分优秀出众，而他的姿态也不像同龄人，甚至比大了几轮的人都更显得成熟，或许正是看中了这一点才会被总队长选中的。  
后来的十番队队长，人们是怎么评价他的呢？认真严肃，做事负责，十分少年老成。但是只有少部份人知道，那个队长孩子气的一面。松本喜欢捉弄他也是从那个时候，不过随着时间的推移，她也和大部份人一样都开始承认这个队长可靠的实力。  
如果说静灵廷还有人把他当孩子看待的，大概只有当初见证了他成为队长的浮竹十四郎了吧。  
“为什么每年浮竹都会送我这种奇怪的东西啊……”日番谷不止一次的收到了他的糖果和玩偶，而他早就开始用同辈的姿态称呼他们。  
此前就很少叫过蓝染队长，当上队长后更是直呼其名。“蓝染”“蓝染”，完全不顾忌他身旁少女气鼓鼓的脸。尽管每一次他都会被雏森纠正“是蓝染队长啦！”，他也会回嘴道：“那你也应该叫我队长吧？”得到的不是雏森的无视就是偶尔心血来潮或漫不经心的一句“不好意思了……日番谷队长……”他慢慢的也习惯了。  
死神天生的能力与职责代表他们每天都有可能会遇到的危险，离开了流魂街的静灵廷也每天都在发生着许多残酷的事。现实就是这样，只要看着她好好的在这里他就放心了。  
雏森的身体渐渐在长高了，她变得更加纤细有了少女发育的前兆，不再像以前绑着两个小辫子般看起来那么幼小稚嫩了。而自己却生长缓慢，和她的个头始终差了一个头的距离。奉行着老人说过的“睡午觉的孩子会长高”这句话，他每天都会按时午睡。可是不知为什么他的身高好像被定在那里一般，即使他灵压高强、即使他身为护廷十三番最年轻的队长……  
天空昏黄一片，仿佛是下雨的前兆。  
偶尔会在看到雏森仰望着那位高大的五番队队长时，心里有些空落落的。现在的她不再围绕在自己身边了。但他一向是擅长隐忍和能分清主次的人。或许今后的时间也会这样慢慢度过……  
就像在那一年冬天，接到松本留下的便条站到修炼场的房顶上时，看到蓝染与雏森、松本都在，他才觉得，他们的生命或许就和那天的烟花一样。每一个花束朝着同一个目标冲去，爆发出璀璨后再在空中分道扬镳，谁都不会一直留在这里……烟花在爆发的这一瞬是多么的美丽啊，只要在此之前坚持发光发亮就可以了。  
日番谷是从发到眼都通透纯粹的人。如果没有后来的事发生，他曾经想过或许他会一直这么平淡地过下去。  
而彼时的雏森还是心思单纯未经历过什么挫折的人，害怕悲伤和离别的她当时并没有太多复杂的心情，只要现在这些人都好好的，队长也好好的就可以了……日番谷自认为是最了解她的人。  
那个时候的雏森是落在他心上的一根羽毛，很轻很轻，有时候会挠动得他心头痒痒的，仿佛风一吹就会飞走很远。他没有办法把她抓住，只能守在她的身边。这种感觉直到他当上队长后才变淡了许多。  
京乐曾经说过，日番谷作为队长所该具备的器量与一切天赋和才能，都已经具备了，唯独欠缺的只有时间和经验了。那是在这个漫长的岁月里他们最不缺少的东西。

* * * * *  
而那时的蓝染每每看着他们站在一起的时候，有一次问向身边的人：“银，你说家人间或恋人间的那种感情到底是什么呢？”  
身后银发的男子迟疑了一下，“嗯？”  
“世间的感情不过是虚幻的，一切事情只是在人为的控制下才发生的吧。人类的情感只是自我的满足和幻想。那么爱情又是什么呢？”  
银发的男子笑了，卧蚕下面有了一个弯弯的阴影：“那不过是愚妄之人贪婪和自私的借口罢了。张口会吐出‘爱情’二字的人，全是些狂妄之辈。”  
“那么……正义又是什么呢？”蓝染继续问道，这一次银不再说话。他似乎也没有很想听他的回答，手中的将棋落下，换了个问题：“你知道这么长的时间里我给雏森下的催眠暗示是什么吗？”  
市丸嘴角的笑意更深了，“愿闻其详。”  
“如果没有我，雏森君是活不下去的。”冰凉的镜片反射出白光：“不好奇当有一天把日番谷君和‘蓝染队长’放到同一个天平上时会发生什么吗？”蓝染微微扬起的笑脸让人毛骨悚然，一惯优雅的外表下让人琢磨不透此刻在想些什么。“那个时候天平究竟会倾向哪一边呢？”  
会坏掉的吧？“好残忍，蓝染队长。”市丸银眯起的眼睛里并没有一丝害怕和意外的样子。冰冷的语调和面前坐着的男人出奇的协调。  
所以说，果然在那个时候——他应该先杀了雏森的。  
在静灵廷度过了漫长岁月的市丸，作为蓝染名义上的同伴和真正的旁观者，他就在眼皮子底下看着那群人，很难去猜他到底有没有对蓝染刀下的亡魂动过恻隐之心。不过唯一能确定的是，他知道自己救不了所有的人。仅保护乱菊一人就已是耗费心力。蓝染队长的实力上限超出任何人的想象，他的灵压直到现在仍然在变强。对整个尸魂界和人类来讲都是可怕而危险的存在。他的眼中看到了危机的未来，却也没有忽视过一个小人物的命运。不论是那个黑崎一护、还是日番谷冬狮郎、雏森、吉良也好……人生就是这么回事了，在更大的范围里和历史中什么也不算。和众人不同的是，他潇洒的从另一个方向选择了转身，最初决定要踏上的就是一条不归之路，所以他才能站在蓝染的身边。  
而蓝染，也的确是纵容着他的一些行为的。比如他一开始就对吉良产生的兴趣，尽管安排他们是计划之中——还有他把乱菊推得远远的，可是却也没有表现出特别的隐瞒。这才是让蓝染觉得有趣的地方。好像有些渊缘却又显得无足轻重。不过那些都不是问题……与之形成对比的是，有些人的破绽可是暴露到无限大了呢。那些也只是过程中的小石子……那时的蓝染相信，他们眼中看到的是更大的世界。那个世界就在他已经快触摸到的边缘。

4 回忆篇 变奏曲（上）

小雨霏霏中，吉良一只手撑着伞站在羊肠小道的拐角处。灰蒙蒙的天，衬得他的脸色也有些忧郁。  
他远远地望着另一头在房檐下避雨的女孩子，蓝色的包包头和耳侧的头发都有些被打湿了。雨从一个时辰之前就开始下，现在才有慢慢变小的趋势。他刚刚折回来，思索如何做才能不显得突兀。身后自家队长的脚步声轻巧地跳了过来，伴随着一点点水花飞溅，随之响起的是另一个人的声线。  
“怎么躲在这里呢……又在等蓝染吗？”  
“是蓝染队长了！日番谷君……队长还没回来嘛，突然就下起暴雨来了……”看着雏森在那之后日渐依赖某人的样子，日番谷的心里说不清是怎样的滋味，但唯一能肯定的是，反正只要蓝染没事雏森大概也不会有事吧。他不用再操别的心了。在变成队长的日子里，他不知道那些横亘在上下级面前的教条是把她推得更远还是让自己也停在了这里，雏森对他有了一种淡淡的说不上来的距离感。她好像不会再在外人面前有亲昵的动作和称谓，叫日番谷君的次数变得多了起来。他看着她有时像沉浸在梦里一样的醉颜时不时会有一种违合感，有时候他会故意不去看。但这些都是表面上的变化，因为他知道他们的内在都没有变。  
日番谷队长十分重视和雏森副队长之间的感情。他们两小无猜，彼此亲密无间。那是他们身边人都知道的事。  
——“真是可怜啊，伊鹤。”市丸在他耳后低低笑道。  
流海快要遮住半边脸的年轻男子把眼皮微微闭上。最后映入眼帘的是那个白发的队长给那个女孩子撑起一件披风两人一起奔跑向远处的画面。撑伞的手指骨节白晳得发亮，雨滴好像顺着风有几颗落到了手背上，衬得他另一只握伞的手更显得无所适从，似乎有些多余。  
“走吧。我们该回去了。”市丸顺手拿过他手中闲着的另一把伞。  
他依言跟在他的身后，对他的队长似乎百依百顺。三番队果然很适合自己呢……他对他们的队长也是打从心底的崇敬与信任。不像普通人看到市丸会打从心底升起的畏惧和防备，他虽然也知道这些，却能感受到这人真实的对自己和队员们的关心，不是个普通的队长，是个了不起的实干家。那是吉良对市丸的评价。比起蛇这类冷血的形容，他第一眼看到他时想到的是狡猾却体温正常的狐狸。  
那个时候的阿散井刚刚升任副队长，在他和雏森一起带着任命状去看他的时候，他难掩开心又庄重的心情。  
那时的他们并不知道，三个人的命运开始走向岔路口。错失了与露琪亚第一时间分享这个消息的时机，再见面时恋次没想到会是以现世抢夺犯人的方式。他不敢将伸手伸向夜空，只能低低的咆哮，因为害怕被月亮的光芒烫伤，可是已经必须要改变了……必须得做些什么了……

* * * * *  
不知道从什么时候起，三番队与五番队队长不合的传闻渐渐响了起来。  
本来也像，蓝染那样的人和市丸队长本身就不是一路人吧。所以在那次会议结束时，看到那两人背对着朝截然相反的方向离去时，日番谷理所当然的留意了雏森会留意的蓝染队长。  
“你最好不要太小看我。”这是蓝染给市丸最后留下的话语。  
在月色冰凉的那一晚，他自然而然趁朽木和吉良都离开时对她发出了警告。旅祸闯入，被分享了死神之力的朽木露琪亚也获罪，阿散井被打倒，一切都在预示着太平的日子就要结束了。  
“要小心三番队队长，市丸银。”这句话打开了一切按照剧本进行的开关。  
雏森当然听进去了。所以在不安被洗涤一空的第二天清晨，她抄近路赶到东大壁时看到被钉在高墙上蓝染的尸体，才会顾不得擦泪愤怒地向市丸冲去。斩魄刀始解完成，火球和白烟一起向那个人攻去！呈五瓣梅花的剑柄被紧握在手中，剑身像七支刀一样出现了枝杈。吉良完全是下意识的果断，在她眼含杀气时飞速挡在自家队长面前：“愚蠢！你要在这里展开战斗吗？”  
“快让开！吉良！……”  
“他也是我的队长啊！”情况到底是怎样还没有调查，怎么能轻易判断。那人的表情完全不像之前提醒她不能冲撞六番队队长时的体贴样子。雏森眼看着他躲都不躲，爆炸的怒火即将释放，日番谷却果断地阻挡在二人面前——“冷静一点。”雏森惊讶的看着阻止了自己的日番谷，她正被乱菊从后面困住双手。二人随后都被日番谷下令隔离进三番队的牢舍中。  
在众人都惊慌的散去之后，日番谷背对着市丸说出了那句话，“你的灵压有一瞬间的杀气外露……你刚才是真的想杀了雏森吧？”  
啊呀，被发现了。市丸仍旧笑笑。  
“我话可说在前头，你要是敢让雏森流一滴血，我就宰了你。”  
这个人可是雏森小妹妹的骑士啊，那么……“你可要保护好她别被坏人靠近哟！”  
静灵廷的阴谋之秋就在那一天彻底拉开序幕，月色亮如银钩，静静从三番队牢狱的小窗照进来。雏森不眠不休一个人呆坐着，仿佛失去了所有的活力。  
“请吃点东西吧，雏森副队长……这是日番谷队长让我给你带来的食物。”  
她一点都不饿，脑子还在思考着这两天发生的事。目光无神地摇了摇头。这到底是怎么一回事呢……从那天被下令戴上副队长臂章时起好像一切都在朝未知的方向发展了。队长平时教给他们维护和平的大义最终却在露琪亚异常的行刑上输给了其他力量吗？队长是因为那个而牺牲了性命吗……在少数坚持宽恕露琪亚的声音中，她和队长是最先发声的人……  
“请多少吃一点吧，如果雏森副队长继续这样下去，我恐怕会有麻烦……”身为第七席他可是听从队长命令前来的。  
“谢谢你…可是我真的不饿……请你拿回去吧。”  
那名十番队的队员有些愁容满面，倒是不因为怕眼前这名瘦小的女孩子，而是因为惧怕他们的队长啊……正在这时乱菊走了进来，看了他一眼示意他可以出去了。  
“还没有吃东西吗？这个给你……”她从怀中掏出一封被捂得温热的信。雏森顺着她的声音朝她望了过来，眼看着她如此憔悴松本知道这根本不是办法。或许手中这封信能帮上一点忙呢？  
“这是在蓝染队长的书桌里找到的，幸好是被我们队长发现了，如果是被其他队长看到一定早就上交了。是写给你的。我不知道有没有在临终前还会记挂副队长的队长，如果有那真的是一件可贵的事，他是在知道自己可能遇难的情况下写下来的，怀着珍惜的心情读读看吧……”  
雏森接过信件，朝乱菊感激的道谢。乱菊起身离开走出三番队的牢舍时，看了看头顶的月光，右眼皮突突地跳了起来。在看到她和银犯起冲突时心底就涌起一股没来由的焦躁。银他……真的会杀死同伴吗？  
而在乱菊离开之后，雏森手捧着那封信脸上的表情越来越不敢置信。那个时候，日番谷根本不知道自己出于信任和尊重他们的隐私而没有拆开那封信是犯了多大的错。  
所以当雏森把墙面轰出一个大洞，怀着悲壮的心情跳跃在月影中时，她最后站定在他和市丸的面前却把刀举向了自己，他是绝对惊愕的。  
无论如何都不应该是这样，到底是哪里出了错？  
同一时间吉良自责又自弃的声音在月光下不断重复着：“竟然会对雏森君动刀……太差劲了……”  
“真可怜啊，伊鹤……”市丸走进来说出了和之前雨中同样的话。他不知那听起来却像救赎一般。所以当时吉良跟着他毫不犹豫地走了出去。  
那一晚的阿散井也终于下定了决心，他朝目标奔驰过去。  
三人行的脚步在那一晚交汇了。即使前路已经被人封死，他们也无法停止脚步。

——为什么要逼她做到这种地步？看着她决绝的眼泪和毫无章法的攻击节奏，雏森把信中蓝染最后的遗嘱交代给他听。日番谷焦急的冲她大喊道：“笨蛋！你想想看，我们所认识的蓝染是那种会让部下来给自己擦屁股的懦夫吗！？”  
“可那的确是蓝染队长的字迹啊！——”带着哭腔的呐喊爆发，随之落下的是一记劈斩。日番谷从未预料到会有这样的场景，让他和雏森刀剑相向？！他第一次在战斗中慌了神，却没有注意到雏森话中的重点，“那的确是蓝染队长的字。”  
他不可能向她挥刀——在右手碰到背上冰轮丸的剑柄时他又果断的收了回来。雏森的双手已经流血了……可是对队长的忠诚与信赖使得她无法停住，可是就算不是在这样失去控制的情况下，副队长也是绝对打不赢队长级的啊。  
冰冷的残月之下，第一次见到这样的雏森，她的脸上挂满泪水，茫然无措又充满了牺牲般的惨烈，一滴一滴的眼泪如银珠般掉落在地面上，也狠狠砸中日番谷的心。她已经不知道应该怎么办了？到底怎么做才是正确的呢？她的剑毫无杀伤力，此刻备受折磨的也只是她自己，她几近崩溃的低低叫出他的小名，那是在她完全被毁掉之前发出的求救声。他愤怒又震惊——“是你吗？！市丸！”  
篡改了那封信的内容好让他和雏森自相残杀！他跳跃着躲避，却忘记雏森的瞬步足够紧紧跟在他身后，在空中无法移开身形，终于他出手将她击落于地面。  
女孩身体撞击到地面的声响令市丸发出了啧的一声，他的睛睛还是像平常那样眯着：“不过是因创伤一时迷失了自我的女孩子，何必出手这么重呢，你好残忍，日番谷队长。”  
这句话当然轮不到他来说。日番谷再也顾不得任何规则和禁忌，右手已经反手抽出了冰轮丸，蓝色的灵压被释放，已经到了能用肉眼看清的地步。他从未如此怒火中烧过。利用自己来伤害和牵制雏森，为什么要这么做？  
“难道光蓝染还不够吗？为什么要把雏森逼到这样的地步……宁可双手流血也非握紧刀柄不可……我应该说过了吧市丸，要是敢让雏森流一滴血我绝不饶你！”  
“你想在这里使用斩魄刀吗？那我可不能坐视不管。你快退后……伊鹤。”  
“别傻了，光退后可不行……你最好让他躲得远远的，躲到我看不见的地方，不然我可不能保证他不会受到牵连致死。”日番谷的脸宛如风暴变到的前夜，皱紧双眉，连眼中的瞳仁都缩小了不再有平常的光彩。此刻的言语中完全没把吉良放在眼里。“端坐于霜天吧！冰轮丸！”  
那是吉良第一次看到日番谷的斩魄刀，自他身上涌出的灵压变成了一条游走中的冰龙形态，就连天空也受到了影响……本来如银钩般的月亮还隐现在云层中，此时却好像被乌云完全笼罩了，大气中形成了一股强大的水气，惊人的水量！他的身子来不及躲，脚和手臂已经被盖上一层薄冰。这就是日番谷队长所拥有的冰雪系最强的斩魄刀吗……他抬头仰望着天空，看着从天而降的雪色少年朝自家队长劈砍而下。这样的战斗是他无法参与的。寒冰顺着剑峰指向的方向一路蔓延，所到之处全部变成了汹涌的水气和冰晶。  
市丸与日番谷交战在一起，如镰刀的月牙从冰轮丸长长锁链的另一端飞出，市丸的一只手已被冻结， “射杀他，神枪。”同一时间临危不乱的念起斩魄刀的解放语，看着日番谷轻松闪过的身形他笑道：“这样躲开好吗？这样的话……她可是会死喔。”  
神枪射向的方向正是在他身后倒地的雏森位置。  
他已经很快了，可是没有想到比他还快的是挡在他刀前的乱菊。他额前的头发微微随着动作摆动，月光下他仍旧笑着。可惜了……  
神枪的剑锋抵在乱菊的灰猫之上，很快乱菊的刀上产生了裂痕。“请收刀吧市丸队长……如果要继续作战我不介意成为你的对手。”他如她所愿的收刀，转身就要离开这里，在十番队队长紧追过来之前开口：“比起来追踪我这件事，还是先给五番队的副队长疗伤要紧吧。”

当时前路不明的混沌，身陷迷局之中的他们尚未分辨得出。  
看着躺在病床上还未醒来的雏森，日番谷向松本道了谢。松本却很明显心思并不在这里，她环抱着手臂人影子叠在在一半阴影一半日光的墙上。“没什么……队长，你说银他……市丸队长真的会是凶手吗？”不用别人解说她也明白，先前的快乐时光大概要在这里发生改变了。朽木露琪亚不断被提前的刑期和最近五番队队长被人谋杀的事件，正把所有诡异的氛围推向顶峰。  
当时的他们并不知晓。一切都将在今天汇集。日番谷最后像叹了口气似的，知道多说无宜：“这次你也跟来吧。我要去一趟中央四十六室。”他最早察觉出事件不对劲，眼下的调查再多一人也能多一份力。  
——那你可要保护好她哟……脑海中回响起之前市丸的话，他回过头又看了她一眼。强力的结界已经在房间周围设下。  
可是到了清净塔居林的议事厅时他还是被满眼的血腥给震惊到了。那是日番谷成为队长这么多年所没有见过的一个残忍画面，呈现在他眼前的是所有贤者被灭的景象……这到底是怎么一回事？！  
冷汗顺着额头渗出，血迹不是新鲜的，是在几天前就已经干涸的……那么现在下令斩杀朽木的人到底是谁？看到对面门中飞快闪过的人影，他们一起追了出去。是吉良！——“给我站住吉良！杀害四十六室的人是你吗？”  
素来讷于表达的人眼中闪过一丝阴沉，很快回答：“不是。我只不过是在日番谷队长到来之前从内部把锁打开，让你能够进来而已。”  
“让我能够进来？是谁让你这么做的？”“那还用问吗，当然是四十六室的人了……”  
“你在唬我吗！”他朝他大喝一声。  
“你这么做…真的妥当吗？日番谷队长……与其来追我，是不是应该把雏森先保护好才对呢？”吉良偏过头来一字一句的对他说着。眼中的镇定竟有比他更了解雏森的意味。日番谷心中一紧，那句话中透示出的警示令他当场不安了起来。“你在说什么啊？雏森她现在——”  
“她早就离开十番队队舍了。日番谷队长在雏森睡觉的房间里设下了能反弹一切伤害的高级结界吧，所以你就放心的把她留在那里离开了……可是那个结界从内部很容易就会被破坏，雏森不会去破坏那个结界，她是鬼道高手完全能做得到不被你发现，在自己的四周设下结界并且不至于让灵压完全消失掉，所以你也没觉察到吗……从刚才起她可是一直都跟在队长们的身后在行动啊。”  
他早就该想到的！——日番谷不自觉咬紧牙关，飞迅掉转回头。在与副官擦身而过之时只能简短交代一句“这里交给你了。”他不能再多耽搁一秒。  
为什么自己都没有发现？！早该想到的……为了蓝染，雏森就算动不了也一定会追过来的……她就是那样会为了别人不顾一切的人。只是他没想到她会这么快。在没有解释清楚那封信的来历之前自己就是被怀疑的对像，她怎么可能会乖乖留在那里不去调查事情的真相呢？  
是我太天真了……明明早就该发现的，可是我却……  
冷汗一滴滴冒出来，他在心底焦急的呐喊着。  
在日番谷与松本追出去的身影消失后，果然如吉良所说一般，一只脚出现在他们刚才站立的位置。她在日番谷离开之后不久就醒了过来，队长所交给她的遗嘱她还没有完成，可是还是有许多不明白的事，所以才要动身去调查这件事情的真相。  
可是跟随着吉良和日番谷来到这里，呈现在眼前的这是……那些贤者都歪倒在原来的座位上，中央四十六室的人全都死了……凶手是小白吗？可是小白的表情很震惊，那么是吉良？但是也不对，队长又为什么会死掉呢？这到底是怎么一回事……小白和吉良他们……  
市丸的影子出现在雏森的身后，他微微弯下身子从她耳后低语道：“欢迎你来啊，雏森小妹妹。”让人战栗的冰凉感腻滑的响在耳边。“我要带你去见一个人。”  
被所有人视为危险信号的市丸，对露琪亚而言都有着充足的威慑力，正常人都不会喜欢这个男人，就像大部份人都会警惕他一样。但在雏森的面前，这个孩子却像迟钝得没有觉察出这人身上浓郁的冷色调。或许是之前在五番队共同度过的一段时光，或许是因为她太过于轻信这位前副队长的善良，她现在需要更多线索和答案。没有什么迟疑，她跟着他进入了里面的更深处。  
“之前没有来过这样的地方吧？”市丸闲谈般的对她说道。  
“当然，这里不是四十六贤者居住的地方吗……一般人是不可以进来的吧。”“看吧，到了。”他把他领向一个人，自己则背靠着墙站在那里。  
是队长，她看到了，是蓝染队长……她走近他，终于小声地哭了出来。是她熟悉的温暖和气味，这感觉就像她又回到五番队里面一样。  
已经没事了……像往常一样，蓝染伸出宽厚的大手摸了摸她的头，拍着她的背安慰道：“对不起，让你担心了。但请相信我有不得已这么做的苦衷……”温柔的声音一如既往，“有你这样值得信赖的部下真的是太好了，我很高兴喔，雏森……那么，再见了。”犹如瞬间转变的两幅面孔，蓝染自上向下的睥睨着她，嘴角残忍地抿着。利刃从胸前毫无征兆地刺穿了少女的心脏。根本没有来得及有一丝反应的缓冲，雏森看着眼前这一幕。  
“不会吧……”她因为队长还活着的惊喜眼泪还来不及落下。木然的看着那张戴着眼镜的熟悉面孔，冷酷漠视的表情和刚才温柔的笑脸判若两人。  
市丸在一旁看着那名年幼的副官就这样倒在血泊之中。那些过往的画面并没有在二人脑中停留太久。棋子已经落下，再没有反悔的路可走。  
眼泪还没有流出时就已经干竭。一切美好的幻像和过往都在这一刻被撕的粉碎，那是少女在过去的无忧时光被残忍践踏的梦。  
“我们走，阿银。”  
“……是，蓝染队长。”意识还未完全消失，市丸的回答声尽管语气柔却依旧清晰的响在耳边。从一开始他就没有把她当成自己的部下吗……他认同的副官只有现在跟在他身后的另一个人……  
市丸踩过雏森泣血的地方，脚步轻盈依旧未有任何犹豫，只是如往常般眯起的眼睛下漏过一块小小的阴影。……那个人也就快来了。  
日番谷急促赶来的喘气声在看到他们二人的身影时一下顿住了。  
“嗨，日番谷队长。”戴着眼镜的男人扬起唇角朝他挥了下手。神情中有一丝轻松和愉悦。  
“你们……蓝染？你真的是蓝染？”  
“当然，如假包换。你比我想像中的还要快啊……日番谷队长。”  
“对不起，伊鹤的拖延好像并没有起到太大的作用。”银向他道歉。  
“没关系。分散敌人战力这也是战术的一种啊。”  
“你们到底在说什么？…战术？……”这不应该是队长会用的词。  
“雏森在哪里？”他的声音从压低的齿缝间发出，话一出口已发现了是悲鸣的前兆。  
“嗯…在哪里呢？”蓝染饶有兴趣的反问道。慢条斯理，用充足的耐性给他的焦急火上浇油。  
市丸在一边默不作声，与平常无异的笑脸，看着他像危险的豹子逗弄掌中的猎物，似乎心情很好的样子。也对，他们等待已久的就是今天揭下面具的这一刻啊。  
顾不得再说话，他顺着她微弱的灵压飞快闪过他们中间，最后急刹下的脚步因震惊而停下，他惊呆的看着脚下，嗓子里的呼吸在一瞬间变得困难。那个倒在血泊中的人，她的脸旁咳出的血宛如片片凋零的红色花瓣。  
“真可惜，被你发现了……很抱歉，我不是有意要吓你的。我应该把她砍得粉碎再扔得远远的，至少不该让你发现才对。”蓝染的嘴唇上扬着，眼镜的镜片反着光，让人看不清现在眼中的表情。  
在巨大的冲击之下他的心仿佛被人点燃了一把火，可是越是在愤怒的时候他反而出奇的冷静了下来。背对着他们，没有人看得到日番谷现在落于阴影的脸。他缓缓地开口道：“蓝染，市丸……你们是从什么时候开始共谋的？”  
“一开始就是啦。”蓝染回答着他。市丸平静的看着他。  
“在你装死之前吗？”他很快理清了。  
“你怎么听不懂？我说的是‘一开始’。”  
是在我和雏森进入静灵廷更久之前吗……原来是这样，过去的那些岁月全是骗人的吗！？“那么说来……在此之前，不仅是雏森，连我、和你所有的部下、全部的死神都被你给骗了吗？”他难以置信的回过头来怒视着他。  
“其实我并不想骗人。只不过你们所有人都不理解我真正的样子……”  
“你说我们不理解？你应该很清楚……雏森她非常崇拜你，为了崇拜而加入护廷十三队……为了能帮上你的忙她一直都在拼命努力，好不容易才当上副队长……”日番谷不知道自己在描述这些的时候声音有没有一丝失控。  
“我当然知道。所以才会推荐她成为我的部下，作为银前往三番队后副队长的不二人选，因为没有比崇拜自己的人更容易操控的了……顺便提醒你一句，这是个好机会，日番谷。有件事你要记住，崇拜是距离理解最遥远的感情。”  
蓝染的笑容像是在对他诉说着一件最稀松平常的事，正常的就像每天的吃饭喝水一样。是他之前见过的无数次面容，却没有哪一个像现在这样既残忍可怖到陌生。不止是连她的性命，他连她在此之前所有的付出和努力都给否定掉了，他亲手血刃了她，还要连同她的精神都轻蔑地踩上一脚。  
不可原谅……“卍解……大红莲冰轮丸。蓝染，我现在就要杀了你……”他双眼的瞳仁收缩在一起，伴随着嘴中呼出的白气，眉峰从来没有如此深刻的拧紧过。  
市丸和蓝染跳着避开了冰刃的攻击。蓝染镇定自若的着那个白发少年，他背后虽然巨大却仍旧像雏鸟般的双翼，虽然季节不对……但是在这时候赏冰也不错呢。  
朽木露琪亚的行刑就快开始了，他还要去取回她身上的崩玉。没时间再陪他玩了。蓝染神色不变的抽出了镜花水月，轻松割裂过那个少年的身体。染上鲜血的破碎冰块崩塌在地板上，在不可思议中失神的瞳孔和倒在对面不远处的女孩子遥遥相望。  
弥漫在整个大厅里的冷冽寒气一下子像是失去了主人般冲击向四周，高台上，四周的石柱上很快冰封一片。  
“景色还不错嘛……我们走吧，银。”

* * * * *  
卯之花烈与虎彻勇音赶到的时候，这位四番队队长才终于道明了他斩魄刀真正的能力。镜花水月啊，那是能对人五感五官都完全操纵和催眠的能力……所发动的条件就是必须看过他的始解才行。所以蓝染能假装成四十六室的人对吉良下令，能令雏森瞬间失去判断的能力，还干扰了卯之花烈验证尸体的进度。  
旋风随主人的命令被召起，他带着市丸已经赶往双极。  
虎彻勇音听从队长的命令，将她们看到的事情用天挺空罗通知给静灵廷的每位队长与副队长们。那位沉稳的女队长反手抽出了治愈之刀——现在我就替日番谷队长、雏森副队长紧急疗伤……  
那是在战场上最让人安心的一句话。  
正与吉良对峙的乱菊听到了这个消息后，并没有急着赶往她自己队长的所在地，而是也立即动身赶往双极。吉良则陷入了巨大的惊恐之中……雏森她什么都没做啊，自己到底做了什么……  
“你还真是爱逞强啊，阿散井，既然不愿意把露琪亚放下那我就体谅一下你的心情，你就尽管抱着她吧。不过接下来可别怪我们啊……”  
彼时的恋次已经听到了被隔空传送过来的声音，雏森被自己队长斩杀的消息令他震惊不已。如果不是现在他们就站在自己的面前，打死他都不会相信。蓝染队长……这个人真的叛变了，他把四十六室全部歼灭，连雏森都能杀害……  
“恋次！……”露琪亚在他怀中看着血从他受伤的部位滴落。  
“别说话露琪亚……”他才不会放手呢！曾经一度远到让他以为再也抓不住的人，现在终于好不容易又能触碰到了……  
“你现在变得很会躲了嘛，阿散井。作为你的前任长官见到你现在的成长可是深感欣慰。不过呢，我希望你不要太过坚持，因为要一面踏出双脚还要一面避免把蚂蚁踩死，这个力道可是很难拿捏的。作为你曾经的上司，我也不想看到你死啊……”  
“什么叫作‘作为曾经的上司不想看到我死’，既然这样那你为什么要杀害雏森呢！？”  
“啊……你知道了啊。刚才空气中震动的那个灵压是勇音的天挺空罗吗？你不觉得我杀了她对她是件好事吗？对于雏森，我很无奈，因为‘没有我她就活不下去’，我是这么灌输给她的。但是不想杀她也是事实，所以才让吉良和日番谷互相厮杀了一阵子……不过并不顺利，没有办法我只好亲自下手了。”  
阿散井惊愕的看着眼前的人，“原来雏森、吉良都是你手中玩弄的对像吗……我终于清楚了，你果然已经不是我之前认识的蓝染队长了。不管是什么理由，就算是死我也不会把露琪亚交给你的！”  
“‘已经不是我之前认识的蓝染队长’了？很抱歉，阿散井，你所认识的蓝染物右介其实一开始就不存在。”  
“咆哮吧！蛇尾丸！”  
他徒手接住了他始解的刀。“在你们三人中，你果然是最麻烦的一个。所以你们当初进入护廷十三队的时候都让你们在五番队待了一段时间，把最难搞定的你调离了出去……让另两人成为我和阿银的部下。看来我的直觉是正确的，把露琪亚放下就快闪开吧。”  
市丸看着面前的风景，刚才这段话他可是有异议的唷。虽然选择吉良是在他的计划之下，可是他们选择的路也掌握在自己手中。他从没有把吉良当作是工具。  
“等一下蓝染队长！”露琪亚在他怀中挣扎反抗。  
“我说过你别说话……”他抬起布满汗水和血渍的脸朝他咧嘴一笑。“谁说要放手了啊，混账东西！”怎么可能会再交给别人！  
最终赶到的旅祸少年挡在了阿散井与露琪亚的面前。撤下了脑袋上遮挡物的伯村挡住了市丸与东仙的路。几番交战之后，蓝染拖着露琪亚颈上的束灵带，直到右手像解开崩带一般露出凶器一样的光泽，掏出藏在露琪亚胸口的崩玉。可是奇怪的是那个伤口竟然开始自动愈合。浦原喜助，你最终还是不愿伤人性命吗？“杀了她，银。”市丸的神枪发出，却又被飞快赶来的朽木白哉拦住了。夜一与碎蜂也一齐出现。  
几个回合的交手之后，蓝染已经知道是离开的时候了。乱菊早已悄无声息的接近，于背后一手抓住市丸的左手腕。“你最好不要动。”她的刀架在他的脖子上，刀刃却倾斜了。  
“不好了，我被抓住了蓝染队长，这下走不了了。”  
蓝染根本没有看他，只是听着他略带俏皮的声音。  
时机到了之后，市丸最终还是轻松地挣脱了她的手——“真抱歉，乱菊。刚才你应该抓得更紧一点的。”可是我真的抓紧了你就不会再离开了吗？乱菊看着他消失之前的面容，脸上是被风吹得盖住一边眼睛的悲伤表情。他最后略带歉疚的笑脸深深印在脑海中，直到天空中出现了撕裂般的黑腔，从中冒出几只大虚将那三人接走。  
这就是至今为止静灵廷有史以来发生过的最大的叛变事件。  
原五番队队长蓝染物右介，携三番队市丸银与九番队东仙要叛变的事很快传开。一番整肃之后，这次朽木露琪亚的事件也划上了句点。那些之前所有对不上号的东西，终于在这个时候被命运指向正确的方向，一切疑问和不解都有了答案。  
当吉良带着歉意来到十番队时，日番谷通知了松本就出去了。吉良是来道歉的，为了之前听从队长命令和松本刀剑相向的事。银已经走了，可是这个孩子……要怎么给他一个交待呢？银是怎么看待他的呢？——“队长，你要去哪？”松本一面思考着这些问题一面问道。  
“上厕所。”日番谷回过头对她答道。虽然说的是去厕所，但他却出现在了四番队。  
被蓝染残忍伤害的雏森副队长还未醒来……没有人知道在她醒来后应该如何安慰她。日番谷双手环绕在胸前半椅在病房外的门框上，不出声的默念着她的名字……  
雏森……  
看着她戴着呼吸罩的脸，他陷入了长久的沉思。

4 回忆篇 变奏曲（下）

再一次听到她的声音是在许久之后了……久到日番谷从尸魂界来到现世……  
每个番队在那之后都陷入过一阵短暂的慌乱，可随着总队长逐条发布的命令又将眼前一切棘手的事变成了按步就班的正常任务，人心逐渐平稳。日番谷是被总队长亲自派往现世的。  
“到底是哪间教室啊？”  
“我不知道。”“你之前不是有在纸条上写着吗？”“早就不见了……”“什么啊？喂，你搞什么啊？”  
“根据灵压来找不就好了吗？”  
“你们真的好吵……”  
降于现世的他们穿着中学生的白衬衫行走在黑崎一护的教学楼。顺着那位代理死神灵压的痕迹推开门，恋次朝一护说出了许久未见的招呼声。  
一护吃惊地回过头看着他们，“恋次、乱菊姐、弓亲、一角、还有冬狮郎？……你们……”  
“是‘日番谷队长’。”他额冒青筋的纠正。很快露琪亚也出现在教室的窗台上。  
白发的小学生和光头，波霸的御姐，还有那个眼睛上粘着什么东西的人……这些人都是来找黑崎的吗？他们一起聚集在这里实在太显眼了，不说这些人类的声音就身边这几个家伙，嗓门也是一个比一个大。在露琪亚把一护的灵魂带走之后，两边疑惑不解的声音都响了起来。  
“为什么他这么丧的样子啊？”“我不觉得喔，我觉得这样倒是蛮吸引人的呢。”“没有人问你意见，弓亲。”“那不然你是在寻求谁的同意啊！一角？”“要你管啊，混账！”“看他那样子任何人都会忍不住给他一拳的吧，真是不让人省心的家伙……”日番谷闭上眼睛忍耐着，可还是忍不住出声提醒：“你们可不可以不要吵了啊……”  
“黑崎他是怎么了，被那个女孩打过一拳后就番白眼了啊……”“没事吧？”“那些人果然并非善类？波霸、红发、光头、河童，还有银发……”“那个大光头还别着木刀呢！”  
“喂……刚才说大光头的那两个人给我站出来……”一角嘴角笑着强压着怒气一手作握刀的动作。  
谁来接替一下他的位子啊……总队长偏偏派给他这些问题儿童。日番谷少年老成的脸上有青筋隐隐跳着。  
要在蓝染培育出更多完整的破面之前通知现世的黑崎一护，让他为了将来可能发生的冬日大战提前做好准备。他们来到这里不久已经与几个低等破面交过手，不解除限定队长们都无法进行抗衡，这样的现实让日番谷不敢大意。  
护廷十三队一下少了三位队长，内廷一度陷入混乱。好在总队长有条不紊，安排给每个番队任务，让日番谷带领着自己的部下和十一番队的成员来到现世作观察汇报，这次选中他也是看中了他能应对紧急状况的姿态。  
现世的人类并不知道即将会发生的事，对于另一个世界是否存在有的人都无法相信。但护廷却是为了他们和尸魂界而存在的。这里的天空一如往常般平静，并不知晓另一个世界残酷和沉重的人们依旧过得十分悠闲……日番谷这几天住下来已经能体会，他看着远处泛起星光的墨蓝色天空，夜晚正从黑色的影子里浸染过大地。作为旁观者虽然了解这个世界但却并没有介入其中的心境。他的心里埋藏着更隐晦的东西。眼下，他也没那么多心思放在人类的身上。  
手中拿着手机模样的尸魂界通讯器，手指灵活的按着键，他每天都仔细的接收核对那边的消息，从没遗漏过。今天好像也没有别的消息传来……即使是没有通讯的时候他也习惯了一个人翻开盖子。盯着发亮的屏幕几秒再收回口袋。  
从楼顶上下来，回到那个暂时居住的房间，总队长的讯息从墙上的大屏幕上显示了出来。  
“日番谷队长，你办事速度果然够快。”另一头的老人对他最近的报告和行动力表示了肯定。“蓝染失踪已经一个月，你应该知道，他所居住的五番队队长室还有他潜伏过的四十六室地下议事堂……都已经派人搜查过了，不过有些地方还是很困难，毕竟是禁区……”  
“前提就省略吧，总队长。”日番谷直接了当的打断了他，他相信那些并不是这次通话的重点。  
“那好吧，回到正题……”原来浮竹从蓝染看过的大灵书回廊记录中发现了奇怪的东西，他查找了‘王键’的相关资料，那是打开灵王宫的钥匙。可是他阅读的不是王键的藏身之处，而是它的制作方法。制作王键需要十万魂魄。这样下去，就都危险了。  
正题说完，井上急忙跑出去要通知给其他人，乱菊也随她一起离开。在她转脚走出门外的时候听到了屋里的人被总队长叫住的声音，队长没有走出来，松本背对着他们好像听到一个熟悉的柔软声线……最后替他拧紧了房门的把手，知道短时间内他不会再出来了。他一直在等那个人的消息。  
“请等一下，日番谷队长……有个人想跟你说说话，从刚才起就一直在等待着我们的谈话结束了。请和她说几句话吧！”那名老人走到旁边，把屏幕正中的位置留给了那个刚刚苏醒不久的女孩子。  
日番谷有些吃惊地回头。“是你？……雏森……”  
“日番谷君……”她有些内疚的朝他微笑着。  
“你终于醒了！现在已经可以四处走动了吗？”他松了一口气地看着他，还不确定她的身体状况，进而更仔细地透过大屏幕盯着她的脸。睫毛轻微颤动了下，她的眼睛下方有黛青色的阴影。  
“嗯，我已经没事啦！”她的嘴角好像用力地扬起来一些。  
笨蛋……你的表情看起来一点都不好……他眼中没有看漏过一丝她的神态。嘴里却还是没有拆穿顺从的说道：“这样啊……”  
“我是来向你道歉的……对不起，日番谷，之前竟然会怀疑你，还对你兵戎相见……对不起……我这到底是怎么了啊……”说着说着头低得更沉了。想一想之前发生的事真是不敢置信，她不仅对同伴挥刀，还是对那个童年一起长大的人……两只手绞握在一起，不知道她的抱歉会不会说得已经迟了。在那之后吉良好像早就去找过乱菊小姐。在发生了那样的事情后他们之间又会变成怎样呢……至少她觉得应该先向他说一声对不起的。就算不原谅也没关系……不知不觉绵长的悲伤感涌了上来，话说出口时才发觉心头皱酸成一片。  
“笨蛋！——唉，我说你怎么总是在意这种事啊？那种小事我早就不在意了……你也不要想了。赶快去多睡几觉把眼睛下面的黑眼圈弄掉！”眼看着屏幕中的人好像胡思乱想低沉下去的样子，她怎么不明白呢？不管发生什么，他都不可能让他们之间的距离变得更远的。那种东西……是会把他阻挡住的吗？  
该说抱歉的人难道不是自己吗。让她在自己眼皮子底下被人如此重伤，这样的事……没有说出口的内疚除了自己没有人知道。不该太早的相信的……  
听到意料之外的回答，雏森讶异的抬起头看着屏幕另一头正闭眼挠着头发的人，什么时候那个人的声音已经变得这么成熟了？他甚至没有一丝对她的抱怨……这让她的心里忽然暖暖的。  
“谢谢你……日番谷君。”  
“谁叫你啊……就算不是这样本身就长得像个小鬼了，要是不再多睡个几年万一停止发育怎么办？看看人家松本，你要是不再睡个10年根本比不上啊！”他根本不理会她那些话，自顾自的说着。  
她本来正要揉揉眼睛把眼泪擦掉的，却被他突如其来的话语给打断了。呆了两秒立刻反应过来，脸上露出一点不自然的红晕，很快握紧拳头对他吼道：“要…要你管啊！乱菊小姐是特例吧！发育这种事还轮不到日番君来说我吧！……”虽然越说越感觉底气不足，为什么要突然讲这种话？总队长可还在旁边看着的啊……她没有发现她的悲伤很快就被他止住了。  
“不要老是让我提醒……雏森！”他的声音忽然变得大声了起来，她抬起头看着他。他的眉头依然微微皱着，嘴角却笑了起来：“不是日番谷君，是日番谷队长！”最后这句队长叫得尤其重。  
窗外的天空终于放晴了，雏森怔了怔，发觉的确是自己忽视了这个事实。低下头嘴角似乎有了些真正的笑容。“嗯……说得也是。”  
可以再稍微多依赖我一点啊……日番谷看着她。  
已经数千岁的总队长与副队长都表现得目不斜视，似乎完全没有在听这两个孩子谈话的内容。  
雏森低下头看到脚下的影子，不知是不是突如其来的放松给了其它黑暗趁虚而入的机会，还是自己现在孤身一人被丢弃一般的状况突然有了一个出口。一股不自然的窒息感压迫在她的胸口，她双手抱紧自己的两臂问出了接下来的事：“可以问你一个问题吗？日番谷君接下来会和蓝染队长战斗是吧……”  
他仔细注视着这个名字再一次被提起时她的神情，迟疑了一下，还是回答了：“没错。”只有这一点他不会骗她。  
“……你会杀了蓝染队长吗？”她的声音很小，却还是被日番谷听清了。日番谷的眉毛再一次暗沉得拧了起来。“雏森……”  
“蓝染队长说过他是有苦衷的……对了，会不会是被其他人或市丸队长胁迫才干了那些坏事呢？请救救蓝染队长——”总队长伸出苍老的手指盖住那名少女的脸，眠压的威力让她的双眼很快陷入混沌。  
直到看着满头虚汗的雏森神情如此不自然的说出那些话时，日番谷才明白那个人给她造成的伤害究竟有多重。那是足以摧毁她全部的力量。他没有夺走雏森的性命，却用过往那些温存的假象一点点蚕食着她的心。刚才和她聊天时的温柔和放松一瞬间不见，他的脸上再一次蒙上浓重的阴影。  
在雏森向后倒下时，站在身后的副队长及时接住了她。“抱歉，本来是因为尊重她个人的意志让她和你见面的……看来还为时尚早……”总队长的声音适时响起，是时候结束这场对话了。“那么就不打扰了，日番谷队长。”  
“不会……谢谢您。”他朝着那位老者的方向鞠了一躬。  
直到屏幕中的声音消失了，画面呈现一片雪花，他的手才不自觉变成了拳头，用力地攥紧。  
心脏处像是有上百万只蚂蚁在啃噬着，令耳膜中的血管回流声都能听清。他的眼中浮出深沉的悲伤来，空无一物的手中和他现在想要攥紧什么却又无力的心境一样。  
在黑暗中微微摇曳的烛火，那一点点飘落的灵魂之光……请你…千万不要熄灭……

* * * * *  
尸魂界的晴空仍旧有着淡淡的蓝色阴影，那是硕大的云朵遮挡住太阳时的影子。日番谷遥远的思念和担忧像隔了几百亿光年，并没有传递过来。  
雏森仍旧是孤身一人躺在一番队。等到她过了一会再睁开双眼，意识到自己已经不在那个有通讯仪的房间，而是在房间外的长廊上。头下垫着垫子，她坐起来揉揉酸胀的眼，视线不知是不是因为突然醒来的关系有些模糊不清。紧接着发现了陪在她身边的那个人，是那位在静灵廷担任副队长时间最长也最忠诚的副队长，从最初加入护廷的时候她就记得这位长辈，她低声叫了出来，“雀部副队长……”  
“你醒了？没有哪里不舒服吧？”  
她摇了摇头，不知是不是因为睡了一会的原因，方才心悸的和窒息感好像减轻了一些。  
总队长和他都清楚，这些年陪在蓝染身边最久的人才是这次事件中最大的受害者。要恢复过来并不是那么轻松的事……他给她递过来一杯安神的红茶，刚才他就泡好了。氤氲的热气让她回想起自己在昏迷前失态说出的话，在大战前说出这样动摇军心的话可是大逆不道的事，轻则受罚重则可能会失去队职。“总队长他……生气了吗？我刚才……”  
“没有。总队长也说，‘现在对你来讲还为时过早’。”他打断了她不安的猜测。如果为这么一点小事就生气的话，那么总队长恐怕活不到现在吧，早在春水那些小鬼们还年轻的时候就要被气死了。  
是吗……雏森低下头，眼睛好像更酸涩了。两手捧着温热的茶杯，看着杯中自己的倒影，自己到底是怎么了呢……为什么心底还会抱有一丝侥幸给那个人找理由呢？理智点看，不管是什么样的原因做出了那些坏事本质也仍旧是错的啊。可是这些话她不能对任何人说。那个人给予她的伤口不仅仅是一把剑的创伤，还有连同她这么多年的自己都给否定掉了。虽然对尸魂界来说是背叛者，可是换一个角度自己才是被抛弃的人吧……被所信奉的人给抛弃了，过往那些都是假象吗……  
从昏迷中醒来后她总是夜不能寐，闭上眼仿佛那日的情景就会浮现在眼前，噩梦像赶不走的洪水猛兽，睡觉对她来说已经变成一件痛苦的事。除了在夜晚抱紧自己的肩头，拼命忍住哭泣时发出的声音，更多时候是一个人呆坐至天明。  
到底哪个才是真正的队长？哪些才是真实的呢……在这样一个残忍的世界他所教给她的那些关于正义的东西全部都是骗她的吗？好像不给他找个正当的理由，自己就会痛苦得像要消逝了一样……已经分不清是自己太过于受到打击，还是真的开始头脑有些恍惚了。那个时候的雏森已经忘了在遇到蓝染之前自己的模样，她最初的崇拜并不是如此阴冷到要把她吞噬掉的东西。她还没有发现，好像没有那个人自己的生命就会消失了一样这是多么的不正常……催眠残渣仍旧在，可是最后的镜花水月也正在被现实一点点触及粉碎，尽管过程是痛苦的。  
“不如待会去三番队看看，和以前的人叙叙旧。”他知道那是她的同期，和六番队的阿散井恋次一样，而眼下九番队、三番队的立场和五番队是相同的。雀部对她提议道，同时示意她伸出一只手。雏森抬起头看着她，把手伸出来，那位副队长的掌心朝下，向她的掌心放置了两枚糖果。“这是总队长给你的。如果没事了的话，就回去吧。日番谷队长不是也说了，让你好好再多睡会吗？”  
她看着手心中小小的糖果，是有红色花纹的玻璃纸，她记得在会议室的抽屉里也给八千留准备过。每年过节，总队长都会收到一些习俗上的礼品，这些甜食和小点心他向来会分享给队里的孩子们。可是自己已经不是小孩子了啊……她有些苦笑，再握起来的手抓住了一些东西，切实的触感让她心里流过一阵清晰的暖流。她终于站起来向他道谢。“谢谢您。”  
走出一番队的队长室，看着执勤室正忙着批阅文件的老人，她向他行了一礼，没有再过多打搅就离开了。坐在队长桌后的老人也忘记问她，那些糖果不知合不合她的口味，他这边还有十几种呢……这些小鬼们简直就像是在自己眼皮子底下长大的一样，他无法像寻常人家的爷爷一样说出什么漂亮话，因为他是总队长，可是对于部下，他没有哪个是不重视的，他从不会随便抛弃任何一个人。那几个孩子现在只是因没经历过风雨第一次吃到点苦头罢了——那个人低估了一点，人心可没有那么脆弱。

远空飘浮的云朵能清楚的看到被风吹着的走向。  
即使是被抛弃，过往所有的努力都被轻视，可这里仍旧是她生活的地方。从踏进五番队那一天起，她就这里当作是家一样了。不敢再去回想之前几十年的画面，那个人亲手毁掉了她的崇拜，也打碎了她一直以来的自信心，他给予她的是毫不留情的一记血刃。那些她还不了解的事，还未见过的东西……即使不敢相信可排除掉所有的假设，剩下的就是现实。这才是事实。醒醒吧……五番队还是要照常走下去。生平第一次遭遇背叛，也第一次在学着重新摸索前进的方向，至少要先站起来……不能再让其他人担心了。

她去找了吉良，可是三番队并没有他的身影。  
阿散井现在也不在这里，他和小白一起去现世执行任务了。漫无目的四处走着，在四番队住院期间，她听勇音说过吉良和桧佐木学长都来看望过，现在正是需要人手的时候，大家都在忙，或许那两个人已经在为接下来的战斗作准备了吧……她站在五番队的门外，愣愣的看了一阵，竟有些不想回去。  
在她醒来之后就听到队员们说，十番队队长已经接过了空出来的五番队所有事务，所有人都对她说“没事的”“你好好休息”，然后她没能见到十番队队长的面，他人已经前往现世了。当她想要做些什么事情的时候，队里的队士们纷纷抢着做，生怕她的精神支撑不住。有一点不想回去呢，现在回去了她又能做什么呢？  
她离开了内廷想要去外面转转……就算只是呼吸一口新鲜空气也好。  
不知不觉她回到了流魂街，反正今天下午的时光还很漫长。她的脚步不急不缓，手每隔一条街就摸摸石墙的接缝，慢慢向前行走着，这是她从小生长的地方。街上人群熙攘，声音嘈杂又热闹，这让她多了几分现实感。要回去看望一下奶奶吗？恐怕见面了她会无法撑下去大哭出来吧。没有必要让奶奶知道这些事。  
数字顺位为一的润林安，这里是治安最好也是商贸最繁荣的地方。在这里生活的人不用担心填不饱肚子或没有活干。这里街道干净而又整洁，虽然不至于像贵族街那么华丽，但各种小商贩都有。每个队都有相应管辖的地区，除了六番队掌管的贵族区，这里可以说得上是平民生活最好的区域了。  
她看着街道上不时走过的人群，有卖陀螺玩具的小贩，也有正要上工的匠人和牵着孩子的妇人。饭馆过了中午，食客稀少，有些店长正打着哈欠挂上了休息的牌子。她蹲在一个小贩的摊位前，旁边有卖风铃的人。她看着一些儿童玩具，大多都像以前江户时代的手工艺品。那种打陀螺的游戏，小白以前可是很擅长的……她摸着一个忽然想到。  
有一个年轻女子陪伴着一位妇人走了过来，在经过雏森的时候不由多看了两眼。看到那女孩子穿着死神的衣服，在这里还是偶尔能见到死神的……可是等看到那个女孩子的脸时还是失神叫了出来。  
“雏森！……你是雏森吗？”  
雏森桃抬起头望向那名女子。  
“果然……真的是，你真一点也没变啊！身高好像也没怎么长……”  
雏森有些困惑的看着她，那个笑脸竟然有一点熟悉，可是她已经想不起来了。那名年轻女子朝她明朗地笑着，拥抱了下她的肩头，这个动作和许多许多年前的竟然重合了。“你是……小美？”  
对方摇了摇头，“我是持田，持田香织啊。小美已经死了。”她刚把她和学生时期的人脸重叠在一起，却又因她最后一句话而愣住了。时间已经过去那么久，原来当年离别之时互相赠那句“绝对不会忘记大家”也被不同的人生隔开了。  
“也对，你一直生活在静灵廷，根本不知道外面的事啊。那是两年前的事了……”她看着她的手叙旧道。真是没想到还能在这里再碰到她。他们当初那批学生，成为死神的人数只占一半多，其他人有另谋出路的，也有后来去给贵族们做护院的。事实上就算是成为了死神在任务途中死掉的人也有不少，女生里成为死神并坚持下来好好活着的人并不多。  
小美曾加入过死神的行列，可是很早就退出了，她是在两年前给人打工时发生意外死掉的。“不过就是有点可惜……当时她已经快结婚了。”  
“结婚？”雏森看着那个头发被盘起的高挑女子，她们当时读书的年纪并没有差很多啊，难道她们已经这么快嫁人了？  
“怎么这么吃惊？你忘记她家境本身就不好了吗？听说对方是个有钱人家的少爷呢……不过就算她死掉了那家人也不会有过多同情吧，谁知道是不是老家的人硬搭的线。对了，说说你吧？这么多年过去……你现在还在五番队吗？”那个人淡淡的说着，但这些平常的人生对于雏森来讲却像更遥远的事。直到她说起五番队这三个字，雏森这才回过神来，记忆回到了现在。“嗯……我一直是老样子，还好啦。”有点不知从何说起。  
“喂，我说你还是和从前上学时一样嘛。除了头发变长了，身高好像也没长多高？还没到一百六十公分吗？身材也是老样子。”说起这个那个同期的女孩子挺了挺胸，当时她们虽然是同校，可她的身高早就比她高多了。这句话令雏森又想起之前日番谷对她说过的……“才几十年而已，能怎么变呢？死神的生命那么长……”  
那个女孩子若有所思的看着她。“你还是和从前一样，雏森。别说几十年了，就算是短短的一天里有些事的变化也会很大呢……成为死神后的日子怎么样？当年我们那一批的学生最后留在护廷的只有你和阿散井、吉良他们了吧？当年我们都以那个为目标奋斗，可是等真正看到现实的时候才知道，那个身份代表的是多危险的职责……”  
雏森一直忽视了这些，那也正是日番谷最初不放心她的理由。之前的时间里把要应对的大小战斗都变成了正常的任务。那时除了队长在，还有日番谷和同伴，大家都很可靠……所以她从未真正害怕过。是啊，她虽然想要维持和平是个不喜战争的人，可是也从来不畏惧提着剑跨入战场。  
当初想要成为死神的原因是什么呢，的确在过程中是以那个人为目标而努力的，但是最初想要成为死神时的心情，难道不是想保护别人的心情吗……她回想起了以前的某个片段。那种想保护弱者和其他人的心情……虽然不喜欢战争和争斗，但是她并不畏惧拿刀冲向战场。  
有哪里的疑问变得清晰了起来，就算哪个人不在了有些事也没有改变啊……她从来没有依赖到一个人到为之送命的程度，她的心脏还在跳动着，她是的的确确站在这里的一个人啊。短暂的迷茫和失落之后，她好像一点一点感觉到了眼前的真实。  
“我看你刚才好像很没精神的样子？如果有空我们不如找个地方坐坐吧？”分散的时间太久了，有些话不知从哪里讲起，或许说再多也是枉然，那就没必要再说了。看到她身穿死霸装的样子她就明白了，那是跟自己当年没能进入护廷的不一样的人生。就算是被自己珍惜过的同学情谊也只能在这样的交岔路口被不同的经历给磨淡。没有相同的交集注定会变成这样。  
雏森摇了摇头，“抱歉，持田。我想起来还有一件事要做……对不起了，改天我再来这里找你，好吗？”  
“不用说抱歉啊，我以后会在这附近的小食店打工，以后有空请你过来尝尝。你一路保重。”她看着面前这名昔日的女同学，话语中有宛如最后一面的珍重。在那样的世界里更要多加小心啊……  
两个人道完别，雏森就匆匆沿来时的路返回了。  
就算现在情感上还未能完全接受，可是现实和理智已经告诉她应该怎么做了。一定还有她能做的事……她一路奔跑回了五番队。  
等吉良从九番队修兵那里回来时，听到了有人向他通报雏森来找过他的消息。不待户隐说更多的话就转身走了出去。  
在到达五番队的时候正好听到了几个人路过时说的闲话……  
“雏森副队长今天也没在队里呢？”“精神都不好，在或不在又怎么样呢？”“队长都叛变了，副队长当然受到打击了，更何况还是个那么个女孩子……而且这次的背叛事件我们的队长可是主犯，五番队已经不是以前的五番队了……”  
——“就算队长不在了难道你们没学过‘不许说队里坏话’的道理吗？”一个带着厉色的声音代替了此刻吉良想说的话。  
在吉良的身后，桧佐木也朝这边走了过来。“更何况还是现在这种紧迫的关头，如果不能为队长们分担责任那就至少不要背后说这种打击人的丧气话吧？”被责备的两名队士看到是那位副队长纷纷低头。桧佐木看着他们，没有再过多批评，一定是平常五番队队长对他们太过于放松了。本身雏森作为副队长也不是什么能够严厉起来的人……果然应该早就过来看看的。现在日番谷队长和乱菊姐都不在，雏森也才刚刚醒过来。他并不意外的朝吉良说道，“进去吧。我们去看看她的情况。”  
到了雏森房间的时候，她正从抽屉里重新拿起副官臂章戴上。  
虽然脸色仍旧有着疲态和苍白，不过看起来好像精神已经平稳多了……  
“怎么样了雏森？为什么想起戴这个了？”修兵问道。  
“平常也没什么机会戴啊……趁着战时……”她微微笑着对二人答道。“我要向总队长提出出战的请求……”  
那两人都有些惊讶。她已经这么快恢复了吗？就连他和吉良可都是聚在一起喝过好几次酒畅谈了之后才逐渐能面对的。吉良有些担心的看着她。“其实还是有一点不适应……不过要理清现在最重要的事是什么，我们要守卫静灵廷和人类的和平啊，这不是身为护廷队士们的职责吗？”她朝他们微微一笑。雏森虽然并不太成熟，可是她很坚韧。他和桧佐木对视了一眼，好像状况比他们要想的好多了。  
总队长最终答应了这个请求。作为支援，就让这几个孩子前往战场锻炼一下吧，他们必须亲眼面对这场战役的结果。

* * * * *  
在现世当时也发生了许多事，从蓝染让破面带走井上的那个方式来看，他利用人心来摧毁敌方心理的作战手法已经是炉火纯青。擅于发现人心中的弱点，即使是微小的也能达到全面粉碎的目的。  
日番谷这一路走来，都是在旁人的羡艳声中度过的，除了碰上蓝染这一个意外。不论是在过往执行任务的途中还是在现世遭遇破面的这几次，作为静灵廷有史以来最为年轻的队长，他能力不凡，成长速度惊人，作为尸魂界百年难得一见的天才，还拥有自然界冰雪系最强的斩魄刀。他保护得了松本和部下，也保护得了同伴和人类，却从没想到自己居然保护不了雏森。偏偏她是他唯一的例外，可那却是他最初踏入静灵廷的初衷。  
人们常说“关心则乱”，当时一路顺风顺水的日番谷并不知晓。他只知道自己成长的速度已经很快，可是仍旧比不上这个世界伤害她的速度。

所以在冬季大战时，他从感应到她灵压踏入战场的那一瞬开始心就被提起来了。  
她的状况还好吗……想起上次通话时她憔悴的脸庞，还有那个不稳定的状态——“刚才有一瞬间你的灵压变得很紊乱……发生了什么事吗？”对面的三刃问他。  
“不明白你说的是什么……”  
手中的攻击并未停下，一道冰瀑转眼就朝对手攻去。冰晶弥散之时他额前的头发被风吹动，皱紧的眉心下是不能对他人诉说的牵挂和担忧。  
雏森……你为什么要来……  
她一直隐藏着灵压，直到现在才释放开来。紧握着手中飞梅，雏森替乱菊挡下了一记爆炸的攻击。刚刚的乱菊以一敌三实在是太勉强了。  
头发上淡蓝色的发带随风飘动着，她的背影看起来仍旧瘦小却又偏偏挺得笔直。  
在踏上战场时，被山本总队长困在火墙之中的三名背叛者也感应到了。不只是吉良和修兵，十一番队的那些问题儿童们也全都来了。  
东仙问市丸怎么了，在担心被自己遗弃的旧部下吗？市丸当然感应到了吉良的灵压。“哪有……只是想到伊鹤好像很火大的样子……知道他很有精神，这就足够了。”  
今天来的可都是怀念的面孔啊。乱菊当然知道市丸也来了，另一头的市丸当然也感受到了乱菊的灵压，他能感应到她对阵那三名女破面时的吃力，不过很快有个熟悉的灵压出现了……作为支援而来的吗？解放斩魄刀时自剑身上飞散出粉色的花瓣状灵压，是雏森小妹妹来了。  
市丸转过头带着笑看向身旁暗沉着双眼的首领，明知故问道：“怎么了，蓝染队长？”  
他当然知道他也觉察到了。几乎是在日番谷感应到的同一时间，蓝染就感应到了。可他的眼中一派平静，没有激起一丝波澜。淡漠的嘴唇开合道：“没事，只是一件微不足道的小事罢了。”说罢蓝染又重新闭上了双眼。  
你看，那三人的命运的确被我们打乱了。可是……死神的生命力是很顽强的啊。市丸已经看到了那几个人的成长。  
“是你，雏森……你已经没事了吗？”  
乱菊看向那个比自己矮小很多的女孩子，她的五番队臂章被别在胳膊上。  
雏森朝她点了点头，“是的。”一句话明白了她对自己的担心，目光随之变得坚定了起来向她回应道：“不要担心乱菊姐……我确实是以五番队副队长的身份前来的，不过那是以管理五番队的队员身份，而不是作为蓝染队长曾经的部下……”  
乱菊有点欣慰的注视着她，却没有说穿她还没有改过来的习惯性称呼。“你能了解最好。我们上吧！一定要当心啊，雏森……”这些破面的能力远远超过他们以往所学到的常识。  
“是！”  
“没见过你这位副官，刚才的爆炸就是你的刀所具备的能力吗？不过也没差，两个副队长对阵我们也仍旧不够看啊……”短发的阿帕契转动双手上的手环，很快手环上出现了锯齿朝她们飞去。“再见了乳牛女！”  
三名破面同时动身朝她们发动起攻势，雏森挡在乱菊身前冷静的以剑指向副队长臂徽。很快短发的破面发现了自己无法再动弹，挡在她们面前的是一张铺得很大的网状灵络。“这是…什么啊……”  
“你都没有想过吗？我是如何让飞梅能够准确命中你的？”乱菊看着面前那个柔弱的肩膀，发现她竟意外的沉着。“你们几个的力量比我强大太多了，所以为了缩短能够让飞梅击中你们的距离，我早就在乱菊小姐身边布下了一张鬼道的网……只是我没有想到，你们三位会一起送上门来。”雏森的眉头微微皱着，眼神中透露出战斗时才有的凌厉。  
“你这个小鬼！”  
“上吧——飞梅！”她柔顺的流海遮住了双眼，以剑为指，很快飞梅的刀刃触到了她胳膊上的五番队臂章。一个隐藏的灵络大网正逐渐显现，最终的引爆点就在她的身上。她低下头轻轻一挥，火光自剑身上冲出，游龙吐丝般向臂章上牵引的网络铺去。霎那时，巨大的爆燃在她们身外炸响，以自己和乱菊为中心原点，她们安然无恙的待在安全圈内。  
轰然炸响的声音令其它战场的人都侧目而视。看来那边战况很激烈呢，京乐在悠哉的对战中心想。  
好厉害……松本不禁感慨，可是一方面又为她的身体担忧，“没事吧，雏森？”  
“没事的，乱菊姐。”她朝她安慰的一笑。“很抱歉，这是我第一次使用组合式的鬼道……”  
“不会啊，我觉得很不错，完全不像第一次尝试呢。刚才那是十二号的伏火吧，虽然是我第一次见到这么长又巨大的网状……”  
“对，伏火加上赤火炮，再用缚道二十六号的曲光加以覆盖让它隐藏起来，然后小心的把它们变成网络状……在这种情况下还要隐藏灵压精神集中起来真是不简单，幸好还蛮成功的。”作战有用的话就最好了。  
乱菊看着微微笑起来的脸，虽然已经有了些许薄汗，但这孩子什么时候成长得这么快了？太好了……她比自己想象中的要坚强多了……  
“要小心了雏森，她们要上了。”“没问题！”两个人严阵以待。  
火焰与爆炸波熄灭之后，被彻底惹怒的阿帕契朝着天空大吼着发出召唤：“将他顶出去吧，‘碧鹿斗女’！”另外二人也不约而同的出声：“咬杀他吧！‘金狮子将’！”——“将他缠死在地面上吧‘白蛇姬’！”三个人都献上了自己的左臂，以此引发的召唤是立于空中的巨大长毛怪兽。鹿的头，狮子般的鬃毛，还有蛇的尾巴。那是混兽牙翁。可怖的灵压仿佛像深不见底的黑洞，震得二人还没回过神来。这是什么样的生物啊？  
就在她们吃惊于那怪物的灵压时，痴立的巨兽突然伸手攻向了乱菊，速度之快完全不像没有智慧的样子。松本连灰猫都来不及抽出防御就从空中跌落了，雏森大喊一声：“乱菊姐！”已然看到她的内脏被那个怪兽一下掏空。  
市丸感受着那个灵压……  
千钧一发之际雏森朝着跌落下去的乱菊追了出去，来得急！要在她坠入地面前接住！“缚道三十七‘吊星’！”一张粘连在四周建筑上的平滑光网隔空打了出去，正好在乱菊身下铺开。在落在那张光网上时她忍不住倒吸一口凉气。“撑住啊，乱菊姐！我马上替你治疗……”她检查着她的伤势，要尽快！  
可是她忘了面前还有的巨大怪物，那个混兽听到了她发出的声音歪了歪头朝这边走来。愚钝的外表和恐怖的力量集中在一个怪物的身上，雏森下意识的拔动飞梅，在急救伤员和战斗之间只能做出一个选择。尽管脸上已经布满冷汗，还是下意识做着防备和抽刀的动作。那混兽只挥动了一条手臂就把她打飞了出去。拳头正中她的胸腔和肚子……实力相差太大了，她吐出一口鲜血。她们二人根本不是这怪物的对手。能感到逐渐变得稀薄的空气，她的身体不受控制的顺着那一拳挥出的力道向一旁的建筑物砸去。  
——“缚道之三十七‘吊星！’”  
迎在她身后的是仿佛接力般的声音。是吉良……她无法再扭过身子，只能动动眼珠望向出现在面前的人。随着吉良的声音响起的，还有“风死”的长链缠绕在敌人身上的声音。“你做得很好，雏森，先休息会吧……接下来就交给我们。”修兵说道。  
——“等我一下，雏森，我马上就帮你治疗。”两个人的伤势都很不乐观，吉良扭头对着被粘在光膜上的人说道，不过现在伤情最重的是松本。  
“嗯……我不要紧……你快点帮乱菊小姐疗伤吧。”她艰难的开口，顺进气嗓中的血也随着模糊的声音咳了出来。  
吉良知道那是她看不到现在自己的样子……听着她的气声，有可能雏森的双肺已经被肋骨刺穿了，最糟糕的情况是两边的肺都被毁了……他只能加速给乱菊受伤的部位进行治疗。  
虽然刚才被修兵调侃了，但作为曾经的四番队队士，你的手艺可千万别退步啊！  
修兵与那混兽交斗不止，最终挺身护在他们面前的是总队长，将那混兽和三名女破面一杖击溃的也是总队长。  
这场战斗不是要靠蛮力来取胜的，因为蓝染镜花水月的能力，很有可能一不小心就中了对方的圈套。在静灵廷没有看过蓝染始解的人太少了……所以就算是总队长也不能轻举妄动。  
“竟然要总队长亲自站上前线，你们这些小鬼队员也太没用了……”他的话语中不无责备，可挡在他们前方的身子却稳如大山一般。  
“对、对不起！”没想到竟然是总队长挺身而出……吉良向着前方的人紧张到冒汗的喊道。  
“喂，这样可不太好吧。”老人的声音不无调侃。  
“有空向我低头认错，还不如多多留意敌人的动静。——把结界张的更结实一点，吉良。还没完呢……”山本老爷爷注意着那个混兽因被砍中而最后发狂的模样。抚摸着手中的木杖轻吐出几个字：“流刃若火‘拂斩’。”手杖化为了刀刃，爆炎斩过那个怪物的全身，方圆数里的破面不出意料的全都被击落了。  
另一边的日番谷也注意到了那里的动静。不过很抱歉，不能让她去为部下报仇了。  
在他的战场范围以内，整个空间里都充满了水气，其实不用等待时机，他的刀是冰雪系中最强的斩魄刀，所有的水分都会成为他的武器……整个天空都在他的支配之下——“冰天百华葬。”因为力量还不能成熟运用，所以他从来没在万解的形态下释放过，但现在他念出了那个名字，数百朵宛若百合的冰花从敌人身上凝结。来不及击碎第一个，第三个第四个已经开遍全身，目光所及之处硕大的冰花如同高楼般飞快拔地而起。  
那日的战场把所有人都集合在了一起，不只是人类少年和他的伙伴，还有一百多年前消失的原五番队队长和他的同伴，也就是现在的假面军势们。

战况逐渐被点燃，蓝染最终从火墙中走了出来，在场的每一个人都有杀死他的理由。“今天果然都是些令人怀念的面孔呢……”那个蜕下了死神的黑衣换上一袭白装的男人感慨道。  
第一个提出要与蓝染对决的人是日番谷。老实说这些人是谁都无所谓，看情况他们现在站在这里，也是在同一条战线上的人了。只要能让他杀了蓝染，他们是谁都没关系。平子真子去和总队长打了个招呼，那个老人在当年就已经猜到，他们果然是躲起来了。

在亲眼目睹了蓝染杀死今日他的部下时，日番谷和日世里才明白这个男人的本质并没有改变。“本来想集结你们，却没想到你们加起来还不如我一个人。”他就像随便挥动刀玩耍一下，刚刚还在和日番谷对战的三刃就血染当场坠了下去。  
他最擅长的挑衅像一根根尖刺，玩弄着拥有弱点也有着候保护之物的人心。第一个把刀举向他的日世里还没来得及靠近就被市丸的神枪腰斩了。啊呀……可别这么心急啊。他的眉心有些无奈。

平子将日世里安置给小钵就站到了他的面前，看着这位曾经的副官，他心中除了五味杂陈还有一份更早了然他的透彻——“你刀的外形很有趣。”蓝染对眼前这位曾经的长官说道。他看着那个刀柄变成圆形并被平子随意在空中挥舞成圈状的斩魄刀。  
“很好玩吧，不过我可不会借给你玩喔。”他的刀朝下倒立起来：“欢迎来到颠倒的世界。”  
在这一百年间他们找寻着控制体内虚化的方法，也在夜以继日研究着打败他的方法，为此每个人的力量都与最初时不同了，他们的刀也改变了形态。这个男人身上背负的罪恶已经太多，这次绝对不会再放过他。  
打扮得早已与人类无异，平子修长的身形站于风中，白色的尖领衬衣配合着黑色的长裤，和百年前作死神打扮时一样的潇洒干练。他带领着身后的同伴，和京乐春水、护廷十三番的人一齐形成了个包围圈。这是属于他们的战斗。死神的战斗并没有那么充满正义感和冠冕堂皇，只是为了生存，为了在迎接真正的死亡之前真实的活着。只有从虚圈被带回的黑崎一护作为被保护者站在最后，他是唯一一个没有见过蓝染始解的人。他是火种，也为了延续最后的希望，如果万一他们战败了，他能代替他们继续作战。

所有的因果终于在此时汇集，战斗开始了。  
第一个冲上去的果然是日番谷冬狮郎。  
“未经深思熟虑就敢冲上前线，真是不知死活呢，日番谷队长。”蓝染接住了他的刀。  
“总要有一个人来起头不是吗？应该夸奖你没有从一开始就使用镜花水月。”羽织锋利的下摆被身体流畅的动作给带开，语气相当的挑衅从两个人嘴里发出。  
“我才应该感谢你呢……感谢你们没有选择一对一……”话语中间顿了顿，蓝染凝视着他。看来之前的事并没有将这个人打败呢……那两人……  
“蓝染，我记得你说过，只是基于责任而挥刀是伤不了你的，没有憎恨的刀刃就像没有翅膀的秃鹰……看来你似乎不懂，那么我来告诉你吧，基于责任挺身而出才是队长应该做的事。因为憎恨而挥舞刀刃队长们不会将此称之为战斗，那只是肮脏的暴力……你果然…不是当队长的料。”  
“真有趣……”蓝染缓缓开口道。“这番话可真不像是护廷十三番中最憎恨我的你会说出的话……”日番谷的眼神阴沉了起来——“难道你手中握着的刀，现在没有一丝的恨意吗？还是说……从雏森君来到现世的那一刻起，你的恨意就已经消失了呢？”男人的嘴角甚至微微上扬了起来。  
京乐却适时的朝他劈出一记斩击。“很抱歉打断了你们的对话……现在可是战斗中啊。”  
“真过分京乐队长，我的话还没说完呢。”  
“如果谈话的对像是男人我可是没有半点兴趣想听下去的，光是听你说话就觉得很无聊了。”冷静啊日番谷队长……但或许已经太迟了。冰华与红莲再一次被万解的声音释放。  
——那个名字从他嘴里说出来都不能原谅！日番谷的脸色已经完全怒沉了下来，“你说得没错，蓝染……我的刀上充满了憎恨，我来这里不是为了战斗！而是要使用暴力将你击溃的！”他从未有过如此的面目狰狞，杀伐决绝的意志在这一刻变成熊熊燃烧的火焰，包裹着他的心脏。  
“日番谷队长……不要太急躁。”京乐轻声对他说道，将脑后戴着的发钗拿在手中，换了个位置又插了回去。  
——“如果刀上背负的是憎恨那么你也不是当队长的料，你想这么说吗？只要能够宰了你，就算因为这场战役而失去队长的头衔我也不在意！”这一刻的日番谷宛如化身修罗，周身的灵压仿佛都燃烧了起来，他扭曲的额头和眉毛皱在一起果断地向他冲了过去。  
无暇使用镜花水月？……市丸站在另一处的高楼上注视着这一切。太天真了，日番谷队长……蓝染队长的实力远远超出你们想像中的水平。这下可要糟糕了……  
镜花水月的能力是完全催眠，人的五感都会被错觉蒙蔽，听觉、嗅觉、视觉、味觉和触觉。但是只提防镜花水月可是不够的……就算没有镜花水月，那个人的能力本来就很强。  
他看着假面军势一起冲上，然后被一一击落，血色洒向长空，一如一百多年前的那个时刻。副队长们躺在地上，看着空中队长们缠绕在蓝染身边形成猛烈的攻势。  
最后碎蜂发动了奇袭来扰乱蓝染的视线，以视觉角度来说其实很精彩。二击决杀之下，是日番谷从后面逼近的刺骨冰川。与之配合的是在冰上反射出影子的地方，影鬼的能力施展，京乐手执花天狂骨站在他的面前，“你太大意了，蓝染。”一个又一个攻击衔接紧凑的袭了过来。  
他看着他们的攻击——现在说这话还来时尚早吧，他提起手中的剑就要躲开身后的冰层，可是再抬起眼却看到另一端平子挥动着手中的逆抚。糟了……是颠倒的另一边。错过身的反方向正中他的下怀。瞬间！不等他反应，日番谷的剑就笔直的从背后刺中了他的心脏。没有丝毫手软，毫不犹豫地贯穿过他的胸口。他能感受到从他牙缝中挤出的怒火和耳后冷冽的寒气。果然还是太年轻了……只要稍有破绽就会有勇无谋的冲上来，这是你最大的缺点，日番谷队长。  
“……唔……”血丝从他嘴中溢出，他抬睛斜瞪着身后的人，直到鲜血从胸前的洞口顺着剑锋滴下来，手从紧握着的剑锋上无力地滑落。结束了……  
市丸平静的看着眼前的这一幕。果然……蓝染队长，真是恶趣味啊……白色的宽大衣袍被风吹得列列作响。他的视线从天空转移到了下方。  
还没发现吗……  
身处下方的修兵、吉良与射场，同其他倒在地上的副队长们都震惊又惊喜的看着这一幕，“成功了？！队长他们成功了！”“终于成功了！”  
平子已经收回了刀，“真是的……费了那么大工夫，终于又回到了折返点……对吧，市丸？”他咧着嘴，看着不远处站在楼顶的银发男子。最后一句话因为那人静止的形态而变成了些许的疑问。距离太远，他的头发挡住了眉眼，让人看不到此时脸上的表情。  
乱菊还保有神智地躺在地上，大前田有些兴奋的欢呼了起来，但是吉良却觉得还是有种莫名的恐怖。“喂！高兴点啊吉良，你怎么还是这幅阴沉的表情啊！”射场对他大喊道。“嗯，说得也是……”吉良稍微有点松口气的回答着他。很快发现倒在面前的雏森站了起来。“雏森！你要去哪里啊？”“雏森！”吉良与射场有些不解的看着那个小小的背影。此时似乎连天空都被染上了一丝悲情……  
远处的橘发少年此时却震惊的连话都说不太顺畅——“你们……你们……”  
他睁大了眼睛不敢置信的看着挂在队长长剑上的那名少女，冷汗在脸上滴落，张大嘴终于吼出：“你们到底在干什么啊！？”直到黑崎一护这一声怒吼，日番谷才仿佛从梦中惊醒。  
方在刺中蓝染的那一剑此刻却是如实地刺在了那名伤痕累累的五番队副队长身上。空中的四位队长瞳孔都瞬间缩紧了，雏森！？平子是第一个反应过来的人，五番队的花纹他再熟悉不过！咬紧了牙关他愤怒地冲向地面上的另一个人，他为什么都没有注意到？！——“到底是什么时候换的！！……”  
这个问题可就有趣了。蓝染蜕下地上“雏森”的伪装恢复了本来的面貌。“你们究竟是从什么时候开始产生‘我没有使用镜花水月’的错觉呢？”  
平子飞快得在刚才的记忆中回忆……从一开始就是……在日番谷劈向他时所有人都大意了。可恶……处处都是破绽，随时都能发动。把人心当作是玩物，这就是他最厌恶他的地方。  
——是在一开始吗？不对；是在四位队长攻击的中间吗？也不对。那几位队长的攻击对蓝染队长并没有构成多大威胁，是在日番谷队长毫不犹豫刺向他的前一秒。让雏森承受住他那一剑，是他对日番谷刚才那番话所作出的回应。  
市丸看着天空中降下的细碎冰晶，那个人会是什么样的心情呢……  
如果说之前的事并没有将他们击垮的话，那么现在呢？把最痛恨且不能原谅的人换成日番谷队长自己呢？  
他一向视他人生命如蝼蚁，为了打破这个世界的规则前行。可是在察觉出他们竟然没事的时候，在某一个瞬间他真的想杀了雏森。就当作是他最后的礼物吧，镜花水月的力量在她身上已经用尽。蓝染血刃已开，朝地面上的人全部斩杀了过去。  
京乐和碎蜂都万分震惊的看着眼前这一幕，只有日番谷后知后觉的像是被雪崩埋葬了一样。  
世界陷在无边的寂静与空白中，他甚至都忘了冰轮丸是怎样从她的身体中收回的，头脑中空白一片。耳朵里仿佛再也听不到任何声音，只有耳鸣声持续响着。他把她抱在怀里，她的脸靠在他的胸膛上。她的呼吸已经极其微弱，眼中瞳色逐渐黯淡。发生了什么……“小白……”她断断续续轻唤出他的小名，日番谷无神的眼珠这才颤抖着动了动。  
他下意识的攥紧了她的身子——她的手想抬起来想要大口的呼吸——“为什么……”会变成这样……她还想再说些什么，可是已经力气全无了。  
剑身刺穿身体时发出过碎裂的声响，原来那也是他心口破裂的声音。她的血迹染在他的手上和脸上，可是直到现在才好像反应过来，他的呼吸从滞后到猛吸了一口气，她的血还是温热的，手却无力地从他胸前衣襟上滑落了下去。日番谷把头埋向她，最终崩溃的朝天空发出撕心裂肺般的吼声。  
“蓝染！！！”他重新提起剑发狂般的朝那个人冲了过去——漏洞百出。市丸看着那名年轻的天才少年的暴走和陨落，破碎的冰川在燃烧之后洒了一地。  
他也毫不意外的看到所有人一同被击落了下去。可是比起削骨之痛，眼下的无力感和不能报仇的天大怒火才是最痛苦的吧。  
这里的每个人都想杀了蓝染队长，可是都不能如愿。因为他们不知道镜花水月真正的秘密，要想使那个不被发动只有触碰到他的刀刃才行。为了知道这件事，他花了几十年。

离别的奏鸣曲已经吹响。  
蓝染最终留下一地的血迹带着市丸离开了，他就算知道他有自己的坚持却没想到他真的会背叛。也没想到自己会真的被这个潜伏在身边的人一剑刺穿。当时蓝染也愤怒的大喊了一声，没有人知道他是否体会到了一些他们的痛苦。但他还是感受到了自己越加深邃的孤独。这个一直跟在自己身边的孩子，到最后还是没有成为他真正迈向另一个世界的伙伴吗……  
市丸拿走了含有当年乱菊一点灵魂的崩玉，没有赶得上，最终也未能交还于她。刚才他把她刺穿带离这个危险的地方时，早知应该再多待一会的。  
乱菊在所有人都被击落的时候紧跟着跑了出去，她知道的，她一直都知道那个人的灵压站在哪里的。不论他是否是真的背叛了尸魂界，是否真的对那个人忠诚，她现在都对他很火大。为什么总是这样……追着那个人的灵压她再一次跟上他的步伐，可是没想到却被他掳走扔到了更远的地方。感受到他手中的力量和近在身前的体温，松本有些不知该说些什么，怅怅然的却又鼻子发酸得厉害。只有在他面前时她才会如此模样。有一些事心里已经明明察觉到了，却仍旧不敢去细想。  
从前的岁月点点滴滴的回来了，他定定地看着她的眼睛，眸子里有太多想说却未说出的话。他的态度太过于正色才显得反常，也令她更加心慌。不论是从小时候起，还是成为死神之后的日子里，有他在的地方就是她的归处，只有他能让她如此的心安……已经有了一种悲伤的前兆，她知道有些事已经是她无法阻止的了。  
但不管伤到多重她只要再次醒来就会再次追出去，你明明也知道的吧……短暂的失去意识之后她挣扎着起来，他刚才避开要害给了她胸口一击，虽不至于伤到性命却已经足以让她的灵压暂时消失。  
可是等到再次找到他时，乱菊几乎哭得快要喘不过气。这不是真的……  
拥有真央最快速度毕业的天才之名，从最初就知道自己要什么的人，隐忍着走到最后却仍旧能在混沌中保留着自我，在所有人面前转身……以背弃的姿态蛰伏近百年，最终能克制住蓝染的镜花水月并给了他深沉的一击。读懂大局却又像站在远处旁观，身在其中，心却并不在这里。只在有胜算的时候出手，这个人就是市丸银。  
她一直以为那个人是会回来的。乱菊跪倒在他身上，一遍遍像儿时一样呼唤着他的名字。她还没有准备好离别，不要走……不要走，银……  
他能感受到她的热泪滴在自己脸上。嘴角溢出一缕血丝，睁开眼果然看到她哭成了个泪人儿。怎么还是和小时候一样……他最终还是没能改变这个世界，没能改变这个让乱菊一直哭泣的世界。虽然一开始是想做完这件事之后就回来的……但果然还是回不去了。  
最后一次朝他扬起笑容，用手抚摸过她的长发和胸前的银链，以后就交给你们了……  
果然那个时候和乱菊道了歉是件好事。在必要的时候他不惜亲手将她刺杀，也要把她带离真正的危险，可是这样冷酷的性格应该并不适合某位队长吧。已经经历过最黑暗时期的他们，将来还会遇到比现在更大的危机吗，那个时候现在所得到的经验可就值得借鉴了。真想看看他们将来的样子……  
黑崎一护告别父亲赶来的时候，正好看到了乱菊当时的样子。他一句话都没有说，那大概是乱菊人生中最脆弱的一次回眸。她的眼泪淌成了河，望向他的眼中有着无力的绝望和悲伤。黑崎一护也看到了躺在地上的市丸，他也用最后的力气抬眼看着他。  
这个少年的眼中已经没有之前的犹豫，现在的眼神很棒。看来是没问题了……这个世界未来还会变成怎样……他已经看不到了。可是至少他刚才以对战姿态送出去的人类少年，眼神现在已经变得真正坚定了起来……那些护廷十三番的年轻人终有一天也会变成这样的吧。  
最终一护将蓝染带离了他们所在的区域进行战斗，最终和浦原喜助一起，将蓝染封印了。

* * * * *  
大战结束的时候，被井上治疗断臂时的日番谷隐约好像听到了四番队队长的声音。救救雏森……那是他唯一一次彻头彻尾的无力感。他的眼皮抬起来，嘴里不知是否表达清楚。卯之花却罕见的皱起了眉头。“雏森副队长正在紧急抢救中，可是身体重伤的程度已经超过了回道能恢复的上限。必须向十二番队求救了。”日番谷最后陷入昏迷中时，只记得大概看到了卯之花和涅茧利交谈时的碎片……  
涅茧利是最后一个从虚圈离开的，他带了很多战利品回来。不过在落于现世时还是被眼前惨烈的景象吓了一跳：“啧，总队长还好吗？难不成队长们全灭了？”  
他看了看躺在地上正在被紧急治疗的队长们。有一个碧绿的眼瞳在半闭之际仍在盯着他。是日番谷队长啊……看来都伤得不轻呢……他还看到了许多年前那个有些自来熟的金发男人，他正朝自己久违的打着招呼：“茧利……”  
“我说过叫我涅就好的吧。”  
“其他同伴……日世里的伤势已经被卯之花队长治疗过了，但是有个孩子……请你务必帮一下忙！”平子对他严峻地说道，卯之花此时也走了过来。  
原来是雏森副队长啊……当涅茧利蹲下身来看到了她的伤口时，明白了为什么要点名找他。心肺全毁，已经到了连回道都无法治愈的程度吗？那么就只能再造了……不过这个贯穿伤上还有被冰冻伤的痕迹……这灵压可就有些意思了。蓝染还真是个讨厌的家伙……难怪刚才某个人一直盯着自己在看，如果他拒绝的话他还会再站起来杀了他吗？不过他可没那么无聊。虽然在静灵廷被绝大多数认为是个诡异的怪人，但他终究还是他们的伙伴。  
“音梦，你来照顾雏森副队长，打开穿界门后马上把她送回实验室，准备好补给液。”  
“是，茧利大人。”  
直到那时日番谷才闭上双眼，最后卯之花又对十二番队的队长交代了什么他已经听不见了。

* * * * *  
雏森在那之后就被紧急送往十二番队接受脏器再生的治疗。涅茧利对人吩咐过，除了自己以外任何人都不能进出她的病房，日常的看护和上药也由音梦来做。阿近在调制好药物的时候曾问过他们的队长，因为有时候队长还是会前往虚圈看不到人影，他想进去换药都不能，得到的回复依然是不行。涅茧利的回答意外令人无法反驳：“那可是个女孩子。你进去干嘛？” 可是队长不也……或许队长已经是超越了性别的存在。阿近心想。  
如果是音梦受到这种重伤的话，他也会一样帮她修复好的，不会随便给其他人看的。  
这样日番谷队长应该就会满意了吧……涅茧利充满慈爱的想着。如果他能理解，希望他不要老是在半夜徘徊在十二番队的门外了……

冬季大战就这样划上了句点，以蓝染的被捕、东仙已在战斗中死亡告终，市丸银也……没有人知道那位三番队队长最后是怎么消失的，只有少数几人知道当时发生了什么。那在私底下的传闻中已经悄悄成为一个传奇。

假面军势的人在离开之前，总队长叫住了为首的那个男人。“平子真子，你还会回来吗？”  
平子的胸前缠着绷带，把衣服随意的搭在肩上，长刀仍旧别在腰侧。“你在开玩笑吗？总队长。一百一十年我还没向你抱怨呢……”  
“是吗，不过老夫可不会和你说抱歉。当年你最早发现副官的不寻常，如今这烂摊子还想留给别人吗？”他并没有指望他做什么，但希望他能清楚这一点。留下这句话之后总队长就不再多说什么了，转头离开时只留下一句：如果想好了就带着凤桥楼十郎和六车拳西来见我。  
平子站在原地望着躺在地上的日世里……再抬起目光看向远方，冬日难得的好天气，湛蓝的天空上没有一丝云彩和暗影。别说的这么郑重啊，死神吗……  
所有被打乱的棋子又重新回到了原来正常的位置，被拔乱的命运又重新摆动走向新的明天。

* * * * *  
日番谷夜夜望着尸魂界的星空，数着日子。月牙从盈满到弦缺，时间在一天天消逝，雏森的灵压由微弱到一天天变得平稳起来……只要她还在那里，那就是他前进的动力。没有时间来伤感和自责。今后不只是万解的力量要加强，冰轮丸要更加熟练的完全掌握，其它各方面的能力也要变得更强……如果继续像现在这样，他永远都无法守护好雏森。  
也是从那个时候开始，京乐和浮竹发现，那个当初由他们一路见证成为队长的少年终于开始变得真正沉稳了起来。就如同当年朽木家的当家。要知道，那个六番队庄严冷静的队长一开始也并不是这般成熟啊。  
十七个月夜以继日的修行，最终在与千年后复活的灭却师大战中得到了验证。在他看到自己将来成熟后的样子时就已经知道了，这一次他不会再像过去一样了。他的能力已经完全觉醒，冰轮丸给了他最好的防护姿态。斩魄刀的能力促使他的身体在最终的万解后不至于受伤，令他现在的身体能承受住这样的负荷而选择了另一条路，那就是自动演化出他未来长大后的身体。  
这还不止是作战中的本身实力，他的意志也已经变得更加坚韧。死神的生命力是很顽强的……日番谷看着冰面上折射出的人影，伸出自己的手看着变得修长的手指。现在的他能够轻松的单手就把雏森抱起来了吧……背后轮廓模糊的羽翼也变得清晰起来，不再是那么显眼巨大，变成了形态更优美的完整翅膀，能隐藏起来，也能随意的在想用时才打开。缠绕在身后曾护住他手和脚的龙爪已经消失，龙头和尾巴也不见了，那条吐着寒气的冰龙不再缠绕在他身上，他自己踏在红莲之上已经化身为龙。  
光有力量还不够，还要有更多作战中随机应对的能力……但他知道那些都不是问题了。因为他可是个天才，所谓天才，就是不会止步也不会自己把自己困住。  
如果那个时候她没有再次对他展露笑颜的话……自己一定……  
当时每晚身陷的噩梦，在见到她的第二天就神奇的消失了。  
有她在的地方就是他心安的地方。所以在总队长牺牲之后他才能更清醒的告诫自己不要只看到眼下；在那日静灵廷几乎被全毁的战场，看到她安然无恙的样子时才会那么高兴。就算寿命减短也没关系……以最终每个人都会迎来死亡的时间节点来看，现在的每一天不都算是偏得了吗？生要活的明白，死亦要死得绚烂。他从来不畏惧死亡，只害怕在她最需要的时候他不在。  
回忆起之前有过的雏森对自己的道歉，他对她的回答和安慰，没想到后来立场又换成了他。冬季大战结束后应该道歉的人是自己，可是他并没有那么做。他知道在那之后五番队的队士们见到他都想远远的避开，直到平子回来，雏森后来也醒了过来。那个男人帮助了她走出了阴影，把最早时活力开朗的雏森一点点带了回来。他应该道谢的，也应该道歉的，可是看到她渐渐恢复过来的元气样子只是又高兴又心疼得并不想再多说什么了。雏森并没有说过责怪他的话。今后的日子，他只会用性命发誓再也不会有这样的事情出现。  
所以在最后与灭却师的终战中，他连从天空坠落的石块都要一并封尽，即使只有一线可能，也绝不允许她再受到伤害了。在最终保护了世界也保护了她的那个时候，他也完成了之前的承诺和对自己的升华。  
因为蓝染故意为之的那一剑……他们之间本来就系着的线早已被系得更紧了。日番谷那个时候已经明白，自己再也不会放手了。  
或许换作别人经历了这么多说不定早就被打垮了，可是他们都不是日番谷，也不是雏森。就像最初对待身边某样心爱之物的平淡，直到快破碎时才深刻的明白它对自己有多重要，历经磨难后又重新归于平静，可是心境只会变得比以前更加珍惜。  
对于和平有着比旁人更多感慨和寄希望的人，日番谷知道自己这一生大概是逃不过去了……在那段随时都被挑动起神经和痛感的日子过去后，牵挂她、担心她似乎变成了心底一个深深隐藏的习惯，他也不想去改变，即使是像现在这样平安的日子里他也仍旧在想着她。

他看着熟睡中把两条手臂蜷缩在脸前的女孩子，侧躺在他的右膝前，像只小鸟一样胸脯随着呼吸声轻微地起伏。日番谷用手指把她快滑向唇角的短发往后面捋了捋。  
将来前方不知还会有什么……但他知道他会陪她一直走下去，直到在他们的生命都最后消逝之时。他会成为她的力量，在她有一天展翅飞翔的时候能守护她不被风雨侵蚀，也想守护她将来想走的路。他一手支撑着身子，凝视着她的睡颜，她的发丝像天鹅绒一般柔软，在现世时仰望过的月光从未像今天这般近在眼前。他终于还是像沉浸于梦中一般轻轻俯下身去……  
灯罩中的烛火微微摇动，案上的公文还没有批改完。十番队队长披着夜服在卧室，熟睡在他脚边的女孩子经常陪他到很晚。不过在十二点时队长就会抱着雏森副队长出来，送她回副队长卧室了。  
那是在交换副队长的期间，十番队的第七席竹添幸吉郎在夜晚窗外看到的景象。不过就算他不说其他人也毫不意外，因为队长和雏森副队长的感情一直都很深厚，那二人的关系很亲密。  
打个哈欠继续回去接着睡……当年在三番队牢舍给雏森副队长送饭时他就知道了。

* * * * *  
平子在接雏森回到五番队之后，除了偶尔干活会叫上她，其余时间他发现自己就算不说，她也会主动把队里很多事情都整理得井井有条。看来不只是对五番队有着深厚的感情，对工作还十分的尽职尽责，这一点他深感欣慰。不过他并不希望她勉强自己，就算是逞强也不行。这一天平子又像往常一样夺过了雏森手里正在整理的文件，“总队长爷爷不是说过这份东西在下周交的吗？现在这么急着做什么？”  
“队长！还给我！虽说是下周，可是下周也有下周的事情，不能都堆积到一起啊，已经快批注完了！”  
“我不是说过今天晚上会有祭典吗？要你换一身靓丽的衣服跟我一起去的？”  
“祭典不是在7点之后才开始的吗？我穿这样也可以去啊。”  
“不可以不可以！正值青春的女孩子怎么可以老是穿一身黑啊？快点回去找一些漂亮的衣服，这些工作等明天早上起来再做……”他从背后推着比自己矮了一大截的雏森走出队长室。  
在她身上他好像看到了以前那个认真的物右介的影子，好在雏森吸收到的都是蓝染当初表现得最好的那一面。这个孩子是他的副官，也是他未来亲密的伙伴，她以前所信奉的东西正在一点点被重塑，平子知道，还有很多事情他还没告诉过她，还有很多东西他要教给她……这个世界上还有许多成熟的大人都未知晓的事物，所幸未来的时间还很漫长。  
作为五番队的新队长，这里的原长官，这一次她绝对不会再遭遇背叛了。就算将来世间万物都变了卦失了准，他平子真子也不会变。  
“看吧，换身颜色可爱的衣服整个人气质也不同了！”平子对她新换的衣服赞不绝口。在雏森换好衣服打开门让他进来时，他意外看到了在她书架最上方一个有点眼熟的袋子。吹去尘封已久的灰尘，他从里面掏出了一张黑色的圆形唱片。惊讶地张大了嘴巴，平子问她：“这是你的吗？”  
雏森看着那个东西，迷茫了一会渐渐想起来了。有很长时间了呢，原来自己一直没有把它扔掉吗？“不是，这是很久以前我在队舍收拾东西时捡到的，当时问过队长，不过好像也没有告诉我是什么东西呢……说没有用，让我拿走我就拿走了。”  
“这是路易斯的百年庆典专辑啊！很久以前在现世也很难买到了，我就记得我收过一张吧！果然是那个时候被落在房间里了……你真的太棒了！桃桃！谢谢你。”  
“诶？”  
“快走快走，试试我从喜助那收回来的古董唱片机还能不能用……”  
在夜晚逐渐降落的五番队队室，一首由小号组成的悠扬乐曲跟着指针沙哑地唱了起来，略带点俏皮和优雅的前奏吹过，一个低沉的、有着时代沧桑感的黑人男歌手的声音缓缓飘出……那是名为“星辰”的一首歌。空气中除了迷人的音乐声还有平子之前买回来的咖啡豆的香气。  
雏森手捧着一杯现磨咖啡，在队长室的另一面墙上已安好了一个类似书架和红酒柜的东西，手中的热饮就是从那桌上一个机器中磨出的。队长喜欢这些新奇的东西，她平常也会学着打下手帮忙做一下。她小饮一口，温暖的热气薰得人眼睛亮亮的，先苦后甘的滋味在唇齿间蔓延。  
平子跟着唱片中的节奏由一开始的用手指点着节拍，再到渐渐的跟着拍子摇晃起身体，最后在地面上旋转着脚步，像个完全因在家里放开手脚的舞蹈家。他的手在空中随着音乐起伏而灵动地划着节拍，如同手握指挥棒的人一样潇洒。  
雏森忍不住轻笑起来。队长在她面前就像不设防的家人一样，或许也是因为此刻只有他们两人在，其他人并没有看到，所以他才显得有些夸张的轻松。不过……忽然想起一件正事不知该不该问。“队长，你拿走的那份材料是下周要交的报告，今天的报告做完了吗？”  
平子又漂亮地转了个身，手和身体继续随着音乐轻轻摇摆，只不过这次很明显连嘴里都跟着哼出声音了，“队长！你今天份的报告——”平子凑近她，弯下腰，拉起她的一只手阻止她继续说下去。  
“队长你……”“嗯哼~~~”他闭上眼假装听不到，哼着的小调声音变得更大了。他邀请她一起跳了起来。像两个许久未见的朋友，指导般的牵起她一只手，迈出了华尔兹般慵懒轻盈的舞步。

……果然是没做吧？

在经历过漫长的苦难岁月之后，总有一天，幸福的时光会再次来敲门的……

5 一家老店

经历过与蓝染的冬季大战后又经历了与灭却师的血战，静灵廷正在稳步的重建着，恢复着原有的生气。虽然这一战他们失去了山本总队长，浮竹队长、还有卯之花队长，但如果那三人还健在的话，看到眼前从破败荒芜的大地上重新开出的希望和活力一定也会相视一笑的吧。为了还活着的灵魂，为了这片土地，也为了想要保护的人，不论前方等待的是什么，都再也打不垮这群人了。从百年前就悄悄埋下的伏笔开始，这一届的护廷十三番是不同于之前漫长岁月的、经历最多也是最黄金的一代。  
日番谷给自己戴上那条翠绿色的围巾走出队舍。  
冬日的气息日渐强烈。

距离那场千年血战已经过去整整两年，现在转眼已到十二月间。  
当时各个流魂街的受损情况并没有十分严重，远远比不上静灵廷内部的损毁情况。不过听说还是有些地区像是被什么黑色的东西砸中而消失了。那时在真央灵术学院，校长分布了命令，打开校门接受受难的人群，为此许多人表达了感激。  
不知道是不是因为这是西流魂街的第一地区，四个方向的流魂街序号为“一”的地区人们也能见识到更多最新的消息，他们应急避难的手段远远高出别的地区，所以这里受伤的平民并不算很多。  
糟殃的是那些临近静灵廷被毁掉田地和农场的人，他们是负责给内廷和贵族们提供蔬菜和粮食的重要供给，也全是些普通的人。就在人们发愁的时候，新的护廷十三番总队长不知道是用了什么法子，现在也没有追究这件事，反而令那些四大家族的人也开始为他们贡献出了一部份物资。  
新的木材和石料被成批的从东边运来，许多因技能而被特许进入内廷一起进行重建工程的人后来都说：“原来死神大人们居住的是那样的地方！真是难以想象当时大战的惨烈程度啊……”  
“怎么了怎么了？你看到了什么？”有人迫不及待的发问。  
“到处都是冷冰冰的大理石，根本没有称得上舒适的地方，我在其中一个地方睡过一晚，除了晚上硌的屁股生疼真的再没有其它了。”回答他的是另一个压低了声音呷一口小酒的男人。不过故作神秘的回答之后并没有得到预想中的反馈。  
“真是个笨蛋！早就说过了那是之后被敌人破坏才变成那个样子的啊……以前可是百丈高的红墙和黄色琉璃瓦呢。”  
“你才是个笨蛋吧，敌人毁掉后的样子应该是那些墙皮和脱落的建筑垃圾，有些房屋可是还好好的在那里矗立着呢。”  
“所以才说你笨啊！那根本不是本来的建筑……不是说了吗？那些灭却师是在一瞬间盖起那些高楼的……原来根本不是那样子……你不会是从南边的流魂街过来的吧？”  
“才不是呢，我的家就住在离这不远的地方。”“大叔就不要再骗人了，真是的……”“啊啊，那你倒给我解释下为什么会一瞬间盖起那么多楼啊？就算是死神夸张也应该有个限度才对。是吧，老板，你看这个人喝多了。”  
他能怎么说呢？“……请不要光喝酒，吃点小菜吧。”被称为老板的人是个肤色一看就很健康，面相虽然有些凶恶但经常面带微笑的人。他用围裙抹了抹手给他们送上一盘番茄沙拉。  
免费的小菜立马打断了这场无意义的讨论。对于他们这些平常人来说，死神和那些护灵大战什么的实在是太遥远了，是一辈子都不可能参与其中的东西。对于解决了生存问题的人还有一些闲工夫来想想，而更多的那些为生计发愁的人可没工夫去思考那远在天边的事。  
尸魂界和人间是一样的，人们只要活着总会遇到些头痛的烦恼，好像古往今来并没有什么不同。这里虽然没有国与国的战争，是个大部份时间都很平静的世界，但也有更多不可思议的事，比起现世的人类来讲，这里好像才有更多无限的可能。  
开在小巷深处拐角的这家店并不大，算上三面环绕起来的桌台，一圈最多也就能容纳十几个人。但屋内摆设却很接地气，放着就像小时候爷爷奶奶家的老式挂钟，还有一些饭馆的小物件。  
老板是个四五十岁的男人，所以也并没有太多花哨的装饰，发黄的墙壁和咖啡色的桌子，一盏古铜色的灯，还有一眼就能望到最里面的一间小厨房。小窗台上倒是放着几盆小孩子送他的盆栽，在有些昏暗的房间里多添了一点绿色的俏皮。店门口的招牌是用很旧的蓝布做成的，白色的字迹模糊到只能看清食堂二字，每日的开店时间也随老板心情而定，一般都是从下午四、五点开到晚上凌晨四、五点。这家老店从很久以前就一直在这里了，来的都是附近的熟客。  
他不过做些寻常的饭菜和汤面小食，可是来的人却千奇百怪。这也不稀奇，本来在尸魂界就只有有灵力的人才会饿肚子。普通人吃或不吃都行，很多人并不是为了饱腹欲而来。  
有灵力的人除了现在正在上学的那些死神学生，也会有一些没有顺利被录入静灵廷而在社会上四处游荡的人，反正不管是什么人，有没有姓名，老板都会一视同仁的。在这里就算不吃东西，偶尔听听别人聊天也是件有意思的事。当然，吹牛和有真本事的人还是要擦亮眼睛分清的。  
看到这几位都不再答辩了，中年男人转身走进相距一尺之隔的灶台，锅上正熬着一锅浓汤。土豆的香甜和牛肉的香味随着锅盖的揭开一起扑面而来。  
“好香啊……”已经有客人发出了赞叹。不仅是因为食物本身的香气，再加上现在正是霜冻的季节，能在这样封闭的小屋子里感受到这样的温暖已经足够让人内心安宁了。不过，在现在食物都出现紧缺的状况下他的店为何还能一直源源不断有珍贵的牛肉提供，可不要真的问出口喔，因为这个是秘密。  
门帘被掀起，窸窣声和脚步声齐至。屋里的男人和蔼地说了句惯常的话：“欢迎光临！”  
“哟！老板，今天生意好吗？”来者笑道，对他露出一口大白牙。  
“还是老样子。今天还要大阪烧吗？”  
这位客人并不是常来，不过的确是老客人。他探询着目光问道。  
“不了，我好像闻到一股炖肉的味道……”金色齐耳短发的男人吸着鼻子。“是牛肉吗？”他找了个最靠里的凳子坐下来了。  
老板十分熟稔地接话：“来一碗？”  
“不，来两碗吧。”“好嘞。”他转身走进去。旁边坐着的两个工匠抬眼看着新进来的这位客人，普通的衣着，带着一条黄色的丝质长领巾，除了脸看起来有些笑嘻嘻的，眼睛吊得细长，其他好像并无特别。  
其中一位刚刚还在和小女孩争辩的人吃完了，把钱放在桌上结完账就要离开。不想推开门迎面差点撞上门外的人，他吓了一跳，对方好像也是。是一个女孩子，淡粉色的毛线围巾绕在脖子上，一张被风吹得通红的小脸埋在其中，她抱歉地笑了笑，退让到一边。大概是有钱人家的孩子吧，真是懂礼貌。男工匠略过她，也略过那个在一边伸出手正准备拉住她的少年匆匆走了过去。  
“就说你不要这么冒冒失失的了……”日番谷一只手捂在围巾的边缘，向上提了提想盖住嘴。  
今天他们都穿着便服，趁着难得的空闲出来吃点东西，他也很久没跟雏森一起出来过了，各种善后的事宜忙到无以复加。前面的女孩子径直撩开门帘走了进去。  
“欢迎光临。”老板再一次说道。  
有客人看了眼他们，那边平子正向她招手。她很快拉着身后的少年一起坐到了那边。“好香啊……”雏森搓了搓手。早就听队长说过这家店，没想到还真有啊。“这家店真的有好几百年了吗？”一边细致的看了眼四周一边小声问道，空间倒是不大，但围满一圈坐在桌子前吃饭的感觉好像很有气氛呢。整间店都是昏暗的暖黄色。  
“没错喔，在流魂街连三百年都没开够的店可没资格称之为老店啊。”厨房里的老板一只手掀开门帘回答道。雏森向他点了点头，算是打了个招呼。很快他又进去了。  
平子接着说道：“这里的大阪烧做得最正宗了，你以前没吃过吧？不过除了那个，这里还有很多现世都吃不到的手艺喔！这家老板可是个厉害的人，什么都会做，只要有素材，现世不同区流行的东西也一样可以做得出来。”  
“真的？”小姑娘听着好像眼神发亮。  
“别信他的。”一旁的白发少年却十分不屑。  
“这里的大阪烧真的很好吃，冬狮郎你尝一下就知道了。不过你上次去现世的时候还是去空座町时吧，应该没去过大阪对吧？所以没吃过。”  
日番谷简直不想理他。  
正在这时老板已经端了两碗土豆炖牛肉过来，汤汁已经熬得十分浓稠，金黄色的土豆看起来又面又鲜，几块胡萝卜丁再搭配上牛肉醇厚的香气，颜色漂亮，满屋也都有了种热气上升的感觉。  
“老板，给我们也来一碗吧？”有客人看向这边，也忍不住叫道。“好的，请稍等。”  
平子把其中一碗推到他的副官面前。最近这段日子他们也很久没吃到肉了。一番队食堂的特供最近才稍有缓和，只不过像牛肉这种的肉类还是有点紧缺。  
“谢谢队长。”因为旁边还有两位客人在，雏森轻声说了一句，不过也被平子很快用“嘘”的手势制止了。“今天就叫我帅气的真子哥哥吧~”  
日番谷的眉头隐隐跳着。这个家伙……和以前表面看起来人畜无害又有分寸的蓝染不同，从他踏入静灵廷的那一天他就看得出来他是个轻佻随意的人。从他直接喊雏森“桃桃”的时候就印证了这个判断。居然能那么轻松的喊出平常他都无法叫出的真名……  
“日番谷君你想吃什么？要不要也来一碗牛肉汤？”雏森对他问道。  
什么君不君的，是日番谷队长啦，只是因为这一次在普通人的饭馆他没有说出来。流魂街的人们虽然知道在这个世界的中心生活着死神和队长，还有统治阶层的贤者和贵族，再往上还有王族，但那也只是一个笼统的概念，护廷十三番的队长们也并不是人人都见过。《静灵廷通讯》上就算会发表一些照片和消息，但这杂志本身也不是身处下层的人能次次都能看得到的。就连灵王大部份人也都并不知晓，这一次的灭却师之战就被上面的人对外宣称为“护灵之战”。而死神和队长们，有时也有身为普通人的生活。  
雏森看了一眼墙上贴着的菜单，只有简单的汤面和几个小菜。日番谷闭上眼回道：“随便吧。反正我也不饿。”  
“随便可是不行的，直接点想吃的菜也可以，老板这里有食材。啊，对了，冬狮郎不是喜欢吃甜纳豆吗？我上次来这里看人吃过一种红豆粥喔，里面也会放很多别的甜豆子，是最近老板根据现世口味改良的新做法，要不点那个吧？”平子对他建议道。  
“……随便。”  
“那就这么定了，老板！来一份新品红豆粥。”  
里面正抱臂不知在想些什么的老板听到这声招呼立马向他们应道：“好的。不过请等一下。”在此之前他先给他拿了一碟花生米，“因为是现煮的。”  
日番谷对他略一点头，其实自己本来对肉的欲望就不算太大，也不太饿，所以吃什么都行。  
隔着雏森，另一边的平子已经端起碗中美食吃了起来。雏森刚想说“我开动了”就看到碗里摆在最上面的牛肉，份量很足。  
她把碗向另一边推了推，递给他筷子。“闻起来好香，小白你要尝尝吗。”这是从小时候就有的习惯，有好吃的都会先留给他，童年时两人分吃同一碗饭的情况也有过。只不过后来到了静灵廷在众人面前要遵守严格的上下级规矩，见到的好东西也变得多了起来，雏森已经很少再做出这样的行为了。  
如果是以前的日番谷，或许会别扭的拒绝，尤其是当着外人的面。平子若不在他或许会尝一块的。不过最近的食物供给的确不如以前，这家店看来也是有些路子的。他后来也早就有了对她的角色转换，养成了更多照顾她的习惯。不要忘记在静灵廷他也是队长呢。  
身旁的雏森并不知道日番谷想到的纠结，而是又拿了个小碗分他一半，心里在想的是不知他会不会介意和她同用一个碗。  
日番谷阻止了她要夹肉的动作，把碗推了回去。“我又不饿。你赶紧吃吧……像你这样的小身板要吃多少碗肉才会长成像成年人那样的身材啊？”说完还有些老成的叹了口气。短发学生头的雏森猛一看的确像是个发育不足的女孩子。这次用了“成年人”没有点名松本，可是分明还是感受到了被放在一起对比的赤裸感。  
“你……为什么日番谷君在吃饭的时候也能说到这个话题啊？”雏森被急得脸红起来，瞪着他的眼睛嘴里却说不出更狠的话了。呜呜……她放下筷子，心酸地抱住碗再也不想给他肉吃了。周围还有别的客人在呢也不知道有没有人听到，她的头埋得更低了，夹了一块土豆啃了起来。  
这样的雏森很可爱。日番谷把她的一颦一怒都印入眼底。  
短发的确显得她更青涩和稚嫩，和以前强装成熟时不太一样。现在的雏森不仅恢复了以前的开朗，还多了一点这个年纪本该有的少女的青春明亮感。她早已不再怯弱，又变回了当年勇敢面对大虚时的自己。变成短发的雏森……很好看。  
另一边平子也正慢慢享受着食物带来的满足感，老板很快端着日番谷的那一份红豆粥递过来了。  
嗯？怎么是两碗？“刚刚我们点的是一份吧？”  
老板笑着点头。“没错，不过这个就是一份两碗。”  
“这份粥叫作‘夫妇善哉’，是大阪人很爱吃的一种红豆年糕粥。”平子在一旁补充。那老板温和的样子也没有反驳。  
“不过在最近的现世又流行起来……是因为有‘夫妻喝了感情会变得更甜蜜’的传闻，是夫妻才会点的一道甜品，喝了可就是夫妻了喔~冬狮郎你要是一个人喝不了的话，是要我帮你？还是桃桃帮你呢……”平子不急不缓的对他解释道，末了身形没变却把眼珠转向了他。  
这家伙从一开始就是故意的……日番谷的额头上有青筋隐隐浮现了。对于现世的流行文化他的确并不太了解，听平子的口气已经不知是对他的调侃还是确有其事了，而另一边的老板似乎也完全没有异议的样子。  
“什么什么？”雏森在两人中间来回张望着。  
是说担心食物剩下吗？“没关系，小白你如果喝不完的话我帮你喝另一碗。”她充满精神的对他说道。“红豆粥我也很喜欢。”最后还肯定地向他点了点头，一幅“包在我身上”的表情，不要为了这种事吵架啊。  
平子瞬间扶额。桃桃……我这是在帮你扳回一局啊……怎么会有这么主动傻傻上套的人。  
“嗯，好啊。”日番谷的嘴角扬起来，朝平子瞟了一眼。雏森到现在也没长出那根筋来呢，他打错算盘了。  
平子不动声色又继续低头开始享受着碗中的美食。“骗你的，冬狮郎，不存在什么夫妻的传说，虽然名字叫作‘夫妇善哉’……可一开始是从寺庙流传出去的。”他一边端着碗一边发出了揶揄的笑声。没有说破他刚才微妙的表情。  
这是什么重点吗？这才不是！日番谷握起一只拳头差一点吼出声，可是如果在这个时候吼出来就真的上当了。他瞪向他的方向，一开始只是觉得某些地方像……不过果然这个人笑起来的样子比以前那只狐狸更恶劣……  
“小白……”  
雏森有些担心和困惑的看着身边不知为什么好像生闷气的少年……  
土豆很好吃呢……她咬着筷子心想。

最后以日番谷喝光那碗红豆粥又叫了一碗牛肉汤告终，另一碗“夫妇善哉”的红豆粥也的确被雏森喝掉了。  
当三个人补充完体力，带着一肚子暖暖的感觉心满意足地走出小食堂时，雏森还抬起头仔细看了看门口上面的蓝布，已经脱落到掉色的那两个字到底是什么名字呢？是“什么”食堂啊？  
平子看到她停住的动作，抬起胳膊朝左边伸了个懒腰，“是‘不二’食堂喔。”  
“不二？老板的名字吗？”“嘛，这个就不知道了……”  
“队长你以前经常来吗？”  
“至少有一百多年没有来过了吧，当时回来后偶然来这里逛了逛，没想到竟然还在。没有倒闭关门，也算是个意外惊喜了。”平子笑了起来。能在变化万千的世界里看到一处没有改变的地方，这种感觉真的很奇妙。“走吧，你们还有想去的地方吗？”  
雏森忽然想了起来，上次修兵叮嘱她腊月时要为《静灵廷通讯》画的彩色插图，要趁现在有空赶快去买些新的颜料。之前的画具也有些残缺不全了。“我要去一下文具店，可以稍晚点回去吗？”她向平子请示。平子点了点头，“去吧去吧，记得天黑前回来。那我们先走吧，日番谷队长？”  
“你不用管我。”日番谷说道。  
这个人还真是好懂啊……平子心想，简直和日世里一模一样。不过今天逗他也逗过了，这次就放过他吧。记得把雏森安全送回来就好。说完这些话之后他就走了。  
只剩下站在路边的两个人。  
日番谷的半张脸都被围巾遮住了，他沉默着，而雏森眼睛悄悄看向仿佛正在等待他说点什么。  
“走吧……”果然没过一会，他低沉的嗓音响起。  
“嘿嘿……”雏森笑着跑过来拖住他一只手。她就在想他是不是真的有事要离开呢？“日番谷君要陪我一起去吗？”  
“我只是要负责待会把你送回队里而已……”  
冬日的天空始终像笼罩着一层薄雾，把大地和房屋都包上一层很有安全感的灰蓝色。直到太阳从云中射出，照在街道和行人身上，留下冷暖交替的光斑。脖子上缠着一条青翠围巾的少年，被一个把全身都裹得很严的粉色围巾的姑娘拽着，两个人一起走向不远处的旧街。一个脚步沉稳而又轻盈，走得不快不慢，另一个步子迈得略小但好像脚尖点地一样有些蹦跳，他们很快找到一家文具店开始购买颜料。  
日番谷跟在雏森身后看着她挑选，冬日淡淡的暖阳把她的流海打上一层薄光。最后选了几瓶新墨水颜料，她又问着店家几支深红木杆毛笔的价格。听到店员的说明后雏森恍然地点了点头，看了看那一排从大到小排列整齐的高档画笔，小心的把其中一支又放了回去。  
日番谷皱了皱眉。在雏森过去结账时来到那个柜子前，把其中那套画笔拿了出来看了看……想要什么就买啊，钱不够吗？  
雏森结完账，店家已经把东西装进袋子。她回身张望了下刚才日番谷所在的地方，再转过来时他已经站在她身边了。手里拿着她刚才看过的毛笔，正掏出钱包结账。“小白，你知道这个多贵吗？”她瞪大双眼有些吃惊。这些不是必需品的。  
“如果没有带够钱，我先帮你付好了。”“这个真的很贵的……一支就差不多3000多日元啊！”而且他还拿了一套？雏森很后悔地双手扯了扯他的袖子：“不是必需买的东西，我刚才只是看看而已。”最近各个队的财政预算都很紧张了，实在没有必要让他乱花钱。  
日番谷却没什么犹豫的，接过了店家找的零钱，“谢谢……没关系，就当是我送你的礼物吧。”然后把手中袋子一提。“走吧。”拖着她的手就朝门外走去。  
“下次就请我吃饭吧。”日番谷并不太在意的说道。那意思是这已经是送她的东西了。队长每个月的补助都是副队长的好几倍，而且他也没有什么需要花钱消费的娱乐，累计下来自己的钱好像也存了不少，所以这种几万块的日常花销对他来说算不了什么。  
可这得吃多少顿饭才行啊？她自己买饭吃五六百日元就够吃一顿了。雏森打开袋子朝里面望了望，是名牌呢，是用上好的毛制作的毛笔。  
“为什么小白要送我礼物？”仔细一想好像最近也没有什么节日。收到莫名的东西，总会觉得害怕亏欠，虽然一方面也很开心。  
因为比起她现在充满元气的站在这里，跟之前的那些战争比起来，这一点点能为她做的事又算得了什么呢。他知道，但他不说，感受到她的不安才开口道。“要不然就当作是欠了我债吧，以后和你一起出来吃饭我就不用带钱包了。”日番谷脸上浮现出一丝坏笑的神情。  
“才不要呢……对了，小白你的生日也快到了，今年有什么想要的东西吗？不如这个就当作是明年我生日时送的礼物吧~”嘿嘿，她真是聪明。自己只要也买一份礼物当作回礼就好了。虽然他和她之间不太牵扯金钱这类东西，他也不太会计较这些，但人和人之间的关系，是要多为对方考虑才能长久的。  
“我上次看到平子队长在现世买的腕表不错喔！”  
“啧，真是麻烦……都说了不用了。”  
雏森平时也并没有太多的兴趣爱好，除了看书，只有画画写字是她喜欢的。不像松本那样花钱大手大脚，十分热衷于购物。平时她喜欢买的也多是一些孩子气的东西，所以如果有像这样想要的东西，他觉得她完全没必要委屈自己。  
其实有什么需要也可以和他说的……但雏森现在还没有养成依赖他的习惯。想到这日番谷不自觉的吐出一口气，他的脚步慢了下来，看到那口气很快变成一团白白的雾消散了。  
“冷吗？”  
察觉出他慢下来的动作雏森问他，因为他冬天从来不戴手套。脖子有时候挂个单层的围巾就会出来了，就现在他脖子上戴着的这条厚羊绒围巾，还是以前她买来强迫他在冬天时戴上的。  
她把他手上的东西全接过放在自己的另一只手上，摸了摸他的手心，刚才吃完东西出来已经过了一会，两个人的体温在室外都有些下降了。  
日番谷不知道要怎么回答这个问题。雏森的两只手已经分别抓住他的两只手轻轻一拉，就将它们伸向自己的腋下了，隔着绵软的衣服手掌间感受到一阵带着体温的温度。这是小时候奶奶给他们取暖时会用的姿势，在冬天炉子看不好的时候奶奶就会这样，前胸和后背各贴一个人，让他们把小手伸向自己外衣的腋下，老人两条臂膀一夹，刚好给他们暖手，因为人的身体两侧手臂下面最温暖了。  
他忽然回想起那些遥远的画面，而现在眼前的雏森正用同样的姿势暖着他的手。她朝他娇憨地笑着，“这样就不冷了吧，小白。”  
“啊……”  
虽然是十二月间，但感觉快要被春天融化了。  
他定定地看向她带笑的嘴角，敛起柔软到极致的眼波。

6 静灵廷通信

冬日的天空黑的很早，流魂街上各家灯火都逐渐亮了起来。忙碌了一天的人有此时刚到家的，也有因赶工而暂时回不来的。  
如果没记错的话，这是那位老板第一次看到他们二人的一天。顾不得再去细想，他收拾了桌子上的碗筷，开始拿抹布仔细的擦了起来。小食堂外的纸灯笼也亮了起来，门帘再一次被掀开，他停下手中的活计如往常般平静地喊道：“哟，欢迎光临。”飘着肉汤香气的一天还没有结束。  
静灵廷各个番队在大战之后都承担起了不同的职责，有负责清理和运送垃圾的，有负责监督工程和汇报的，还有忙着完善整个尸魂界监控系统的。当初设计过静灵廷的老工程师们重新拿出尘封已久的规划图纸，指挥着不同部门的重建工作，不止是中央四十六室所居住的地方，还有各片区域道路重建的工程。  
新的护廷十三番总队长看起来好像是个气质很慵懒的中年男人，可是提出了许多新的设计方案。不仅要恢复成和以前差不多的样子，似乎还因为这次大战而发现了不少建筑的缺陷希望他们能弥补。  
“虽然有些地方我是个外行，但还是拜托了。”那名叫作京乐春水的人当时是这么说的。  
灵王宫的重建倒是不需要他们操心。就像当初尸魂界面临大敌、总队长战死沙场，零番队却姗姗来迟一样，以“护廷”和“护灵”分工不同对他们进行过斥责，现在他们完全清楚了。只是大概只有老一辈的队长级才知道，灵王宫的恢复远不需要像他们这般费时费力，只需要用王键的力量就可以了，那是只有上面的世界才能使用的力量。零番队的成员们当然也没有事，因为特殊的身份和环境的不同，零番队本身象征的就是永恒。总之，世界的上层是基本维持了稳定。  
现在的静灵廷，每天清晨七点左右就能听到施工打桩的声音。如同现世一般，虽然声音在空旷的领域里散发着回音，却也因此而显得生机勃勃。不论是房屋队舍的重建还是道路的重新翻修，领到通行许可证的工人和匠人会有不同区域的领队管辖，包括一日三餐和暂住的地点都有统一划分。因为那次大战中死神们的伤亡数量也很惨重，目前又是各地紧缺人手的时候，所以通行证暂时放宽松了一些。  
除开静灵廷的重建，被损坏的尸魂界其它地方也已派人开始进行修复。现在的护廷十三番总队长，好像大战结束之后只在《贤者会谈》上露过一次面。他说今后的护廷十三番是为了更广大的意义而存在的，不再只是为了守护人类和亡灵，每个死神都应为了自己的荣耀而战。虽然他的想法很多人还不能理解，但是那些生活在世界最中心的死神好像因为这位总队长而多了一丝人情味，让普通人也觉得距离并不太遥远了。真央灵术学院也在扩招更多有灵力的学生，有许多人因为听到了当年大战为这块土地而英勇牺牲的人物事迹，不少人因此而受到鼓舞和激励，开始对成为死神燃起了热血。世界在一片废墟之后正逐渐构建起新的希望。  
除了人们街头巷尾流传的传说，在尸魂界中广泛流行的报纸和杂志，有这么三大家。除了《静灵廷通讯》是死神们自己编辑的，还有被广泛熟知的《尸魂界早报》，以及中央四十六室直接下达公告和新闻的《贤者会谈》。  
后者基本属于尸魂界最上层管理者的官方媒介，而《尸魂界早报》是各大流魂街中所有居民都最熟悉的，一些挣扎在最下层的民众但凡有认字的，也基本因通俗易懂而被人广泛知晓。听说他们最早的创建者也是一个在现世死掉的文学名人，死后在某个家族的支撑下在这里又办了会社。在这夹缝里生存的是只有死神内部和中上层会看、更多是贵族阶层的人拿来当娱乐消遣的《静灵廷通讯》。这本读物虽然名气很大，但是真正成为读者的多是一些死神和即将成为死神的人。除了偶尔会有的一些人物外传，里面也有很多不方便透露而刻意隐瞒起来的隐晦报导，客观和文艺有时候难以共存，一度是贵族小姐们最爱的读物，不过却也是很多贵族们认为可笑的地方。  
当然，这么赤裸残忍的现实《静灵廷通讯》的主编桧佐木修兵是不知道的。  
在当初战争结束之后这本刊物停载了许久，重新恢复已是一年多前的事了。基本上都对那次的大战统一了口径，没有偏离上面的意思，可是很快修兵就意识到自己作为这本杂志的主编他们销售量明显下滑的事态。  
是因为他们的几位主笔接连去世的关系吗？浮竹队长就不必提了，故事和文笔相当受到孩子们的欢迎；而擅长写爱情故事的京乐队长也因为接任山本总队长的职位忙得不可开交，自然更指望不上，况且现在他也没有那个胆量再去邀请总队长来为他们多做些什么。  
要说现在已经处于重建和恢复中的人们，他们最感兴趣的话题到底是什么呢？修兵认为现在已经度过了最艰难的时期，应该要尽量贴近现实，为大家打一些气才对，下一次报导的东西要充满积极的意义才行。  
在稍微有些空闲的今天，桧佐木此刻手摸着下巴在桌子前来回走了两圈，最后站定到桌子旁用两手撑住桌沿看着诸位。“所以我这次邀请各位来，就是想问问看有没有能提升我们《静灵廷通讯》人气的办法？”  
在坐的人有两位是一同帮他打下手负责编辑的九番队成员，还有为杂志画插图的雏森桃、以及偶尔向他们提供特摄素材的松本乱菊、甚至还包括吉良、恋次和露琪亚。  
“话说回来，我也没在你们这帮过什么忙，为什么把我也叫来了？”恋次有些不解的问着。坐在他身旁的吉良也是无奈地皱着眉头。“我也一样。”  
“笨蛋，既然会找到我们，肯定是因为前辈遇上了困惑的事啊。不要打断桧佐木主编的话。”露琪亚及时阻止住这个没意义的问题。  
修兵佯作咳嗽状，“因为我看你们今天好像都比较闲……”  
“啥？你没看到我正在为我们家队长跑腿吗？你是想让我待会回去挨训吗？”恋次有些无语的直接大声嚷道。吉良默默举了个手：“我也是。今天下午我们队长有事，我要负责十二区的木料监工。”  
“我说你们……既然来都来了就再听我多说两句嘛，帮我们一起想想办法啊。”桧佐木说着，一边掏出了一本粉红色加蓝边的杂志，封面上是两个美女，版头上几个大字，写着《一周十分》。  
“这本是最近突然流行起来的刊物，人气很高，是我从别的队员那里抢过来的。其实如果只是这样，我们是不会在意被比下去的，因为我们的读者受众不同，我们的内容更有质量。重点是这次负责印刷的高仓老板说如果销量持续走低印刷成本他们不划算，要让我们再另付钱。这在现在来说是根本不可能的吧？”不要说最近财政上他们有多紧张了，《静灵廷通讯》按道理来讲其实算是护廷十三番联合发行的刊物，他只不过是从上几位的手中继承了主编的位置，得个普通的薪水，可是缴费和管理却是不属于队内承担的费用，只能自负盈亏，整体都要加钱就意味着很多事情会变得很麻烦。  
修兵把杂志放在桌子上往前一推滑了出去，松本伸出手臂在雏森之前拦下了。她打开翻了翻，嘴里嚼着口香糖，不一会有些轻蔑地笑起来。“这种东西有人喜欢……也只是因为有那些好色的男人和爱看小道消息的女生吧，无聊。”她合上封面递给一旁的小桃。  
“是吗？封面看起来很花哨……”她接过，从最前面开始一页一页往后翻看。  
“对了，乱菊姐，上次和你商量的事……给你们队长出写真第二辑的事怎么样了呢？日番谷队长的人气之前可是很高的，读者们都很喜欢呢，有读者还来信问过日番谷队长这几年到底长高了没有？”修兵话音刚落，房间里就响起几个轻微的“噗”声。  
雏森忍着笑，九番队的另一个女性队员很明显也在忍耐，露琪亚在一旁默默的想，这应该不算是对日番谷队长的不敬吧，算是大家对队长们的关心了。  
乱菊爽快地发出了笑声，“这个嘛……好像是比以前长高了点，但还是微乎其微我基本感觉不出来。”要判断他们队长这几年到底长高了没有还是有点微妙的难度啊，虽然他一直坚信自己是长高了的。雏森已经忍不住笑出声了，一手捂着肚子一手合上书将脸埋在上面。这样说还不如不要说啊乱菊姐，还好日番谷君不在……  
“雏森，我这么说他，这件事你可要替我保密喔！”她向她眨眼。本来嘛，她在女性死神中身高就属于高大型了，所有没有超过她头顶的男人在她眼里都算不上高。雏森点了点头。  
“上次那本‘冬の记忆’的再版不是已经出了吗，如果是指队长的新照片，饶了我吧……最近都快忙翻了，我已经连续好几周没有休假了。”  
清理静灵廷垃圾的工作可全被队长委托给她一个人了。虽然有十二番队和其他人的协助，可真的是费心费力啊。那些垃圾和建筑废料除了用灵子转换装置消除，剩下的一部份要通过传送门传到尸魂界的最北方。  
“而且我觉得我们家队长现在也不会再给我空子可钻了，他应该不会同意再出新写真的事了。”  
要问为什么的话，除了队长本身的个性不喜欢，还有近些年总觉得队长跟以前比不太好捉弄了，或许这就是现世人类常说的发育中小孩子的叛逆期？不过作为死神的他们能不能用现世的那一套对得上号呢？毕竟很多都是活了数百年甚至上千年的人啊。乱菊嘴巴不停，又拿起桌上的零食吃了起来。  
雏森忽然想到一个人，之前七绪提过的那位前辈，好像也是以写文著称的。  
“如果是缺少作者连载的话，我记得那位矢胴丸前辈……她好像也在写一些东西。或许能去请教一下她？”  
修兵点了点头，“是之前那位在京乐队长身边的副队长吧？”  
之前平子队长他们回来，那些假面军势中的女性成员却没有回来，有几位仍在现世。不过京乐队长升上总队长之后八番队队长的位子也空了下来，有时候倒是能看到她有回来帮忙的样子。“或许是个好机会呢，只是不知道她写的文章是什么，改天有机会能详细问下就好了。”  
“我上次听到她有在构思一本新的小说，七绪那边有存稿，下次我帮忙问一下吧。”雏森甜甜地笑起来。  
修兵表示了同意。然后男生们率先站起身要离开了……  
“喂我话还没说完呢！”修兵朝他们喊道。  
“差不多就是这样了吧，杂志或写文章这种事我们可是外行啊。”恋次说道。  
“不，以后说不定还会有麻烦你们两个的事……吉良，你明天如果有空的话来一趟九番队。”  
“为什么？有什么事不能今天说吗？”  
“明天再说吧，看你们屁股难在凳子上多呆两秒的样子，现在你们快走吧。”修兵朝他们向前撵着挥手。  
然后雏森和松本也要离开了。突然修兵有些不自然的叫道：“等一下乱菊姐！不再多讨论一会了吗？我觉得你刚才对那本杂志发表的看法很正确，看这种东西的人一定都是很无聊的人！”  
你也有点像喔。那本书上可有很多大胆的女性图片和桃色新闻喔，你们这些男人怎么可能不喜欢？乱菊成熟的没有拆穿。另一旁的雏森犹豫了下要不要等他们聊完，但又想起眼下五番队的工作只能苦笑着朝乱菊偷偷摆了摆手，表示自己要先溜了，被乱菊一眼看到抓住空子就追了上去。只留下修兵一人还站在原地发愣。  
乱菊姐刚才是不是意有所指？其实……在他桧佐木的心中能够和他女神比肩的人从来都不存在。

* * * * *  
等到第二天吉良再一次来到九番队的时候，他才知道桧佐木想让他干什么。他端详着交在他手上的高端相机，“所以为了做两手准备，你想搞一次护廷十三番的女性死神特辑？”  
“没错！”修兵双手环抱于胸前朝他明朗的承认道。  
“那为什么不第一个去拍乱菊姐呢？”吉良疑惑，论女性死神的人气，现在内廷这些副队长们，乱菊一直都是男人们心中的人气王啊。  
“为什么要拍乱菊姐？我才不想和很多人分享乱菊姐的近况呢……”就算有最好也只能是他的独家照片，而且利用乱菊姐来吸引话题什么的，他良心难安啊。  
“那么雏森就可以吗？”还是在她不知情的情况下。吉良把手中的相机放回到他手上，扭头就走。  
“等等啊！”修兵一把扯住他，“你想想看啊吉良，我们可以选择发一少部份，然后剩下的你可以全部私藏……你上次回学校不是还听到雏森在学生中人气很高的样子吗？我们这样做其实是在帮助雏森提高人气啊，对吧？”去年的真央学生动员会可是由雏森来做的，反响很好，今年轮到吉良了。  
他可是记得的，以前他弄丢过一张雏森吃桃子的限定明信片而沮丧了很久呢。虽然真人就在眼前他也不懂为什么会沮丧就是了。桧佐木接着说道：“你只管拍，后面的事我来负责。不论是平子那边，还是谁那里……这个相机是十二番队的技术人员根据现世的单反改装来的，效果非常棒呢。比几年前的先进很多了。”  
吉良扭过头来眉毛扭曲着，目光暗沉。  
修兵拉着他的袖子故意晃了下，“吉良君，以前雏森有事找你帮忙的时候是怎么做的？这样吗？”他眼中有钢铁直男般的认真可是动作却显出小女儿家的柔态，一边轻微摇动吉良的手臂，一边回忆着雏森时不时散发出的天然呆和眼神中自带的柔光——下一秒就被吉良猛地一巴掌拍在桌子上。  
“前辈……你果然是个变态。”  
为了自己的份内职责，尽力罢了……桧佐木脸被压扁在桌上，完全意料之中的想着。  
吉良最后还是答应了帮忙。

“可是我觉得这种事还是应该和她们提前商量下才对……”他又有些犹豫。  
“绝对不可能的，现在这种特殊时期各个队长都不会放人的。大家都恨不得一天有48个小时了……那么，这件事情就交给你了。我还有别的事，先走一步。”趁他还没有改变主意之前，他决定先溜走了。  
把雏森交给他来拍绝对没错，他一定会拍出很好的效果的。吉良那点小心思，不光是学生时代的恋次看得出来，他们其实也多少心里有数。这几位副队长先这样，最后到乱菊姐时他再来负责搞定。

——“所以他让你去拍女性死神协会的人？”阿散井一脸的不敢置信。在这种后脚跟踢后脑勺的忙碌情况下他还真的是有闲情逸致啊，“不过很像那个人会做出的事。”  
“为什么这样说？”  
“就是……修兵学长给人第一眼的感觉就是那种非常可靠和认真的人对吧，但有时候会用力过猛、努力过头一样。”  
吉良听着点点头，“不过也有人会觉得他像是个正直的不良吧，介于叛逆和好学生之间的那种好人，毕竟和你一样是会在脸上刻字的人。”虽然恋次喜欢的只有自己的眉毛。  
有着刺青眉毛的人接着说道，“是啊，但是还有一个原因，就是之前被人们私下讨论的事你知道是什么吗？我还是上次听山田和露琪亚他们闲聊时说的……如果被敌人色诱也有等级划分的话，那么桧佐木是百分之百排行榜上最容易上钩的人。”  
“啊？还有这种等级排名吗？”吉良也是无奈。  
“对啊，好像是大家普遍达成的共识呢，静灵廷最容易被色诱的人之一……另外两个我忘记是大前田还是谁了。对了，你知道在那些人心里最不容易被引诱的第一人是谁吗？”  
“是谁啊？”  
恋次咧起嘴巴笑着，用手肘撞了下吉良的身体，“是日番谷队长啦！”吉良捂着被他顶到的胸腔。  
“其实也有道理，毕竟日番谷队长从很久以前就面对着乱菊小姐，对那样的乱菊小姐也仍旧无动于衷啊……”恋次和射场以前曾不止一次遗憾过那个天才儿童的副官是性感成熟的松本，真的是身在福中不知福啊。  
“不过你不觉得我也能排在‘最不容易被色诱’的第二位吗？”阿散井忽然这么说道。毕竟心里已经有了露琪亚，认真起来他绝对不会输的。  
察觉出吉良一时默不作声，他没有继续说下去，忽然想到另一件事。“抱歉，弄到你的旧伤了吗？”他毫无顾忌地伸手去摸他胸腔以下的身体，果然在空荡的衣服下攥到了布料里的空洞。当时被灭却师击穿身体的伤口仍在，空缺的一部份身体从上至下只有一根钢筋支撑着。大战快终结时他从地狱中醒来，看到的却是另一个地狱，身为病患也不得不提起刀，那晚的月光曾穿透他的身体照射在地面上。  
早就是死过一次的人……  
“我说你啊……也是时候该让涅队长认真帮你看看了。十二番队有细胞再生的技术，一定能帮你修复好的。如果被雏森看到可是会吓一跳的。”他的眼中不无对他的担心。  
吉良推开他的手：“不会被任何人看到的。”  
一开始只是没顾得上，后来涅队长忙于重建尸魂界的监测系统，也是一耽搁就耽搁到这么久了。现在他好像已经习惯了这幅身体的模样。这个大洞留着，能提醒他尚且不足的实力，还有将死时的恐惧。  
“别说我的事了……你最近才是，好像和十三番队走得很近。”也许其他人并没有怎么注意，但他可是知道的。就如同他们现在不知不觉站在十三番队的门外一样。“和那个人的关系已经变得这么亲近了啊……”  
“呃……没有啊，我只是碰巧路过这里而已，看露琪亚要不要一起去吃个饭。”恋次嘴上逞强，但眼神却不自然的躲闪。  
“别再装了。你们之间的‘结’早就已经解开了。接下来的事你有想过吗……”吉良忍不住问道。他这样的粗神经真的有想过将来吗？  
恋次却一阵咳嗽，“这种事情你问我我也不知该怎么回答啊……”这种事又不是他一个人能决定的。不对，或许也到了应该告诉他们进展的时候。等会和露琪亚商量一下。  
吉良不想再听别人的恋爱故事了。他忽然想到一个点子，把相机交到了他的手里。“如果同为副队长……或许你这边更方便呢，露琪亚的照片就先交给你了。”说完他任重道远地拍了拍他的肩。  
“喂！等等……这东西的参数我怎么调啊？”这镜头看起来和以前的相机好像不大一样。  
“按说明书上的来！按钮上面也有写，你多试两次就知道了！”中午淡淡的暖阳洒在二人拉开距离的身上，吉良站在路中央手作喇叭状对他回道。

差不多两三天后，那个火红色头发的男人把相机还了回来。没有多说两句话就离开了。剩下桧佐木和吉良都忙不迭地打开相机，翻看着他的拍摄记录。  
没看多大一会桧佐木就手扶住额头不想再看了。  
“完全糊掉了啊……那两人的关系真的变好了吗？你看这一张。”他来回走了几步又折回来用手指点着其中一张照片：“这是露琪亚的头顶吧？很明显下一个瞬间就是拳头糊过来了啊……”不好不好，怎么突然让他有一种罪恶感。明明是受他们之托才让恋次受到这种待遇的。刚刚他走的时候还没注意，但是仔细回想一下，他左半边脸上是不是还有个红印呢？修兵摇摇头甩开这种猜测。  
吉良认真的从头翻看到尾，几乎都是些远景图，就算有少数几张近景也大多手抖或模糊。应该是一开始并没有告知露琪亚，但后来在抓拍途中被发现了。然后他又发现几张规规矩矩的全身图，不过因为身高差距他没有什么经验来调整，导致构图也不太理想。吉良叹了口气。不用专业人士来判断他也知道这些照片肯定是不能用的了。

而雏森答应过联络矢胴丸的事情，则在顺利进行着。她十分热心肠的先跑去了七绪那里，说清楚来意后先问了她是否要联系那位前辈，因为论关系还是她们之间更熟悉。但是七绪很少见的这次却犯了难，“我说雏森，你真的要给桧佐木介绍矢胴丸前辈吗……我是说，她写的东西你看过吗？”  
雏森十分诚恳地摇了摇头：“没有。我已经很久都没有时间看书了……”  
“啊……果然。那这样吧，我这边有两篇她之前写的存稿，你把它们先交给桧佐木看下……然后文风适不适合……直接让他来回复我。”  
没过一会七绪整理好一个牛皮纸袋，递给雏森。就这样，雏森后来把它直接拿给了桧佐木。  
当时的桧佐木并没有急于打开，而是在晚上都忙完所有工务后才抽空在睡前准备看一下。他打开床头灯，戴上平光眼镜，没想到那一晚他险些失眠……  
“原来女生们都喜欢这样式的吗？……”  
第一次阅读到这种风格的小说，好像给他打开了一道新世界的大门。  
那之后他虽然拒绝了在《静灵廷通讯》上刊登矢胴丸莉莎的文章，但却私下告诉雏森，如果这个故事还有连载的话希望能再带给他看。  
所有的希望与可能都破灭之后，他终于下定了决心。  
“走吧，这次我们去别的队看看。按照之前说的那样，这之后几个月都拍女性特辑，把乱菊姐交给我，把雏森的部份交给你。”桧佐木不知从哪掏出一幅墨镜戴上，一手搭上吉良的肩。语气中颇有点“好无奈只有自己上”了的感慨。  
吉良也有种无法再从贼船上下来的难兄难弟感，这种事与其交给别人还不如让自己来吧。他另一只手也搭上修兵的肩膀。“好吧。不过这次就按我说的来，先拍其他队的，好好去和她们的队长沟通一下……这次我们可以先从比较好下手的人开始。”  
所谓好下手的人，自然是指四番队了。  
所以以月刊形式连载的《静灵廷通讯》，在冬日以特别报导的方式率先放上了四番队虎彻勇音和虎彻清音两姐妹的高清写真。特摄镜头和自然的日常这一次都受到了读者好评。

* * * * *  
十二月就这样走到了尾声。  
在二十号下起雪来的那一天，雏森约了日番谷出来。她双手藏在背后，远远看着他戴着多少年前的那条红围巾一步步走了过来，过去多少时光历历在目。  
小时候他的个子在同龄人中就不算高，在雪地里走总是让人感觉一步一趋很容易滑倒，现在那个小小的身影不知不觉已经长大了。头发变得柔顺下来，目光也沉稳安定了许多。唯一不变的是那对绿瞳的清澈。在流魂街老一辈的传统中，大部份人都推崇黑白两色，认为绿色是不祥之兆。尤其是人的瞳孔，那是非常稀少的异类。可是从很小的时候，雏森就觉得那双眼睛很漂亮。  
“今天也是漂亮的日番谷君！”雏森脸上绽放起大大的笑容，这么想着也突然这么说道。  
“没头没脑的在说什么？”日番谷被吓了一跳。  
他往下扯了扯围巾露出下半张脸，不知是不是围巾衬得，他的脸有一点发红。手放在围巾的边缘，能看到少年因逐日生长而变得有些修长的骨节。他站在她的面前，相较前两年，现在的视线已经基本和她一致了。斩术出众、实力出众，工作认真从不懈怠，几乎是各项全能的日番谷队长，最在意和不满的只有自己的身高而已。  
雏森向前走了一小步，把背着的双手伸到他面前。她两手拿着的是一个被系上蝴蝶结的红色礼盒。每一年的生日，雏森都会记得。他从小到大收到的礼物，有她小时候画过的一张画、一盒笔、还有零食糖果、小孩子的愿望支票、再到大一点了，偶尔一起吃过的蛋糕或一顿饭，各种能用得上或完全用不上的……他人生中的第一件礼物，也是她送给他的。  
日番谷始终认为最重要的都不是那些……但还是一一都保留了下来。  
在战争没有摧毁掉一切之前，日番谷乏善可陈的队长室除了衣柜还有一个双层抽屉的柜子，里面放满了雏森从他来到静灵廷以后送过的各种生日物件。他还记得她在大战之前偷偷放在他抽屉里的那枚幸运签……当时心头一暖的抽动。  
可是日番谷心里也清楚，不论是生日还是生日礼物这样的东西，对他们来说都是十分奢侈的，或许正是因为他曾经这么说过，她才格外重视他每年的生日。  
感情、被惦记、爱，对死神来讲那是太过于甜美的东西。  
对日番谷来讲，眼前这个女孩子就是它们的代名词。  
尿床桃一定是用天底下最美好香甜的糖果做成的——曾经小小的日番谷在心里这么想过。  
好像有过一次玩耍中因为失手而把她伤到，也把她弄哭的事情，也有过两个人因为一点小事吵架吵得不可开交的时候。每一次生完气看到雏森跑远他都没办法让自己追出去，只能跑到奶奶怀里抱着她的肚子，有些想哭。那一次好像也是不小心弄疼她才哭的，或许明天就不会再来找他了吧？他曾经这么问过奶奶，奶奶却只是摸摸他的头。就在一个人紧张不安的等待着，想她明天还会不会出现、自己又应该如何道歉时，那个小小的女孩子不一会竟然又回到了他的身边。还笑着伸出手，问他要不要吃邻居阿姨给的糖。总是不管发生什么，哪怕是被他气哭之后，也仍旧会对他露出笑脸出现在他身边的雏森……喊着“小狮郎、小狮郎”的雏森，他真的，真的感到很开心。  
在一个人没考虑过回报和其它、完全只是单纯对另一个人好的时候，即使是小孩子也是能感受得到的。那是被爱，也被人温暖得想要落泪的心情。或许就是从那个时候开始，不知应该如何回答和将这份心情坦率表达的他，才会萌生出以后一定要好好保护她的愿望。这个愿望直到今天也没有改变——为了她，他可以不惜一切，一直拼命努力至今，所以才有现在站在这里的日番谷冬狮郎。  
“谢谢。”  
日番谷接过那个盒子，拿在手里晃了晃，没有发出什么撞击的声响。是什么呢，联想到她之前说过的话与她最近常逛的地方，他猜，或许是一个手腕上带着的东西。  
“等你回去再看吧~平子队长说他今晚请客，对了，乱菊小姐今天有送什么吗？”  
“她只要好好完成份内的工作不偷懒，我就谢天谢地了。”  
雏森笑了起来，“那晚上我们和平子队长、还有乱菊姐再一起去那间小店吃饭吧，那个店长的手艺不错呢，我很喜欢那家店……”虽然装修不怎么华丽，不过感觉很有气氛。  
“可以啊……”雪花一片一片持续落着，地上已经开始铺起薄薄一层。日番谷在走过一段被冰封的水洼时朝她伸出手心，雏森一只手握了上去。  
——重要的不是生日这个数字，也不是会收到什么礼物……而是能够给我牵着的这双手啊。  
对日番谷来讲，这已经是最好的礼物了。  
两个人就这样牵着手往回走，一路上有一搭没一搭的聊着。  
“上次松本还抱怨我们出去吃饭没叫她……说我背着她出去偷懒呢。”  
“上次好像是因为什么事乱菊姐不在来着……那你就说下次就不会了嘛。不过平子队长真是认识好多奇怪的人……”  
“怎么说？”  
“有一次队长直接对一个花店的姐姐说她长得像他初恋情人呢……我一开始还以为是真的，不过后来想一想他在静灵廷好像也对别的女死神说过同样的话，可是那两个女人根本是两种样貌和两种类型，人是不会有两个初恋的对吧？”  
“轻浮之辈，无耻。”他毫不犹豫的批评。  
雏森微微皱起眉来。“不过队长和那些人这样打过招呼后，好像第二次见面就变成老熟人一样，那些人看到队长也会眉开眼笑的。他在队里称呼很多人都直接称呼真名呢，唔，这一点我一开始还真是有点不太习惯……”  
“所谓的自来熟吗？”话说他一开始那么叫你的时候你都不会拒绝一下吗？不过如果他对每个人都这样的话也就没什么好在意的了。  
“差不多……对了小白，我刚刚去给十二番队的涅队长送饼干的时候听到小凛和阿近说，今天晚上会有流星雨，大概在晚上十二点。我还没看过流星雨呢，你晚上要看吗？”  
“为什么要去给涅送饼干？”他纳闷。  
“因为十二番队那个两岁的小婴儿好像很喜欢吃啊。而且你不觉得涅队长其实是个好人吗？他救过你，之前也救过我，还救过很多其他的同伴，后来发生了好多事，一直在想有没有什么能帮到他或表达感谢的方法……”  
涅音梦消失之后，就像在那场大战中一同消逝了的伯村队长一样，虽然明明已经不在了却还是能让人感觉到微妙的存在感，那种偶尔感到似曾相识的灵压和感觉……日番谷缓缓开口：“那个人救过的人很多，但害过的人估计也很多呢。那种人是无法用常理判断好坏的，唯一值得庆幸的是还好是我们的同伴。”  
“说得也是……不对，我刚才说的重点是今晚会有流星雨啦！”  
“随便啦……晚上那么冷你要起来吗？”  
“或许会错过吧……估计是起不来的。”静灵廷各个队舍全部被毁，他们现在住的地方并不像以前那般舒适，晚上都会盖很厚的被子做保暖措施。  
雪花下得更密了，落在树枝和两人的头发上，能听到成片的沙沙声。两个人就这样安静地牵着手走在雪地里，留下身后一路绵长的脚印。  
等到晚上各个番队都收工了，他们四人才穿戴整齐的一起来到流魂街那家小店。四个人撑了三把伞，本来被平子遮挡在伞下的人最终还是被日番谷拉进了十番队的阵营。  
“老板，我们又来了！”笑着的金发男人仍旧是第一个主动打招呼的人。店里人已经快坐满了，看来正是饭点的高峰。  
中年男人朝他们熟练的点了下头，又围在灶台前掂起了炒勺。“想吃什么，尽管开口，能做得来的我就做。”  
乱菊紧随其后，一进屋就摘下了围在脖子上的围巾，“哇，看着不错嘛！”雏森进来拍拍帽子上的雪，微笑着朝店长点了下头。银白发的少年最后一个进来，脸上没有太多表情，微微打了招呼眼神又不自觉粘在前面的人身上。  
店里桔黄色的暖光映照在他们几个人的脸上，落满积雪的窗台透露出一点温馨和客人们的笑声。  
这是忙碌一天后难得的惬意时光。

* * * * *  
一开始只是那个金发男人，笑起来能数得清他的一口白牙；然后就是那个他经常带在身边的女孩子，和另一个白头发的少年；再然后就是那个有点像柿黄色头发的年轻女子了。这往后，陆续还来了一些头发颜色少见的人，还有一个是火红色头发的，和一个脸上印着数字的人……果然不像一般的人，周身自带的气场他还是能隐约感觉到的，大概他们就是居住在这个世界中心的人吧。  
但是不论是谁，在他的这间小店都只是想吃饭的普通人。  
有时候过了凌晨，那个金发的男人还会带一些他白天没带过的人来喝酒。他这里酒水限时供应，一个人不能超过两瓶，所以他也知道他们不只是为了喝酒才聚在一起的。  
今天也是同样，他像往常凌晨来的时候一样，叫了盘盐渍花生米。没过一会就有一个三角眼的男人带着另一个瘦小男子进来了。  
平子真子语气不变，像招呼普通朋友那样对他们打着招呼。这个时候食堂老板通常会点一根烟，要么在厨房吸两口，要么看到他们进来就一个人走出院子，站在门口吸着。  
冬天的夜晚漫长而又寒冷，他把一只手夹在腋下取暖，另两根夹着烟头的手指上布满细小的伤口。过一会屋里的人声就有些热络了起来，话多起来后，再干笑两声，通常这个时候他才会考虑进去。因为这常常意味着他们很快就要结账走人了。今日依然。  
两三根烟抽完后，他把烟头捻灭，又看了会远方的夜空，没等进去里面的两人倒先走了出来，向他点了下头后很快消失在夜色之中。他掀帘进去，见那个金发的男子正托着腮在等他。  
“老板，你好慢啊，一个人在外面不冷吗？”  
“习惯了。今天看来聊得很顺利。”  
“毕竟大家都不容易……今后也麻烦你了。”  
“你言重了，平子队长。以后还是请五番队不要再有人突然消失了。”  
那个人细长的眼梢眯起来笑着。在蓝染入狱后沉寂了两年，当初被眼线密布监控最多的西流魂街，现在，终于全部都被他梳理到自己的麾下。情报贩子们也只不过是普通人罢了，他们也只是为了生存，现在只不过是换了个主人。通常死神们是不会把他们的性命放在眼里的，但是为了保险起见，他想起了浦原喜助之前说过的话，为防备将来的不时之需，在必要时多做点功课总不会有错的。  
蓝染最后输在哪里呢，就输在他和浦原喜助虽然最初目标相同，但本质和做法却完全不同上。在以京乐为阳面的镜子之下，总会有人在黑暗的另一边蠢蠢欲动，他只是相较一百一十年前多了个心眼罢了。所以说做死神……真的是个麻烦的差事啊。  
“要走了吗？”店老板收拾完桌子，正准备打烊。  
看到他把一件外套随手一甩搭在肩上：“嗯，这个点再不回去我家副官要担心了。今天也谢谢老板了~”  
静谧的夜里，有的人正在床上酣睡，有的人为了保护这个世界而不断奔走。劳累一天的男人们回到家，家里的妇人们同样也为了这一天而付出了辛苦，勇敢的人和温柔的人，坚强的人和羸弱的人，不同的人组合成了支撑起这个世界的力量。这个世界每天也在接纳和包容着每一个人。  
事实上那时的雏森并没有察觉平子夜晚出去的事，她趴在枕头上和日番谷讲着电话，说着说着就睡着了。没有坚持到那个据说会有流星雨降落的时辰。  
日番谷听着通讯器对面传来安稳的呼吸声，想象着她脸埋在枕头里的样子，轻轻说了句：“晚安。”  
远在另一间队舍的雏森在睡梦中忽然翻了个身，双手抱紧被子的一角蹭了蹭。  
日番谷披着衣服推开窗，看着夜晚满天的繁星，想起以前曾在现世执行任务时心里始终惦记着一个人的时刻。当时在最平常的日常里，也在离她很远的战场中，对着月光时心里泛起的不知是哀愁还是难以诉说的想念更多。那个时候的日番谷是眉头皱得最多的一段日子。现在，终于……一切都恢复如初了。  
眼中开始有一两颗流星划过……他知道自己心律的跳动从来不曾变过……他双手环抱于胸前，看着夜空中的银河被一道道流星点亮的样子。

7 三人的月光

冬天过后，就是正月，假期依旧不如战前宽裕，所有人都在短暂休息之后纷纷投入到原先的工作中。然后，春天很快来临了。  
修兵委托给吉良的事迟迟没有动工，已经接连拍了好几位年轻貌美的死神副官，雏森这边却毫无进展。在正月应读者要求发放福利的时候，修兵甚至放了几张以前拍过的乱菊美照，但已经有人提出想看其他队的副官了，对新五番队的呼声日渐高涨。  
先不说平子队长本身就是个很有魅力的人了……像雏森这样平时就在队里很受人喜欢的个性，个头只有151，看着就模样乖巧的女性，最能激起男人们的保护欲了。虽然近距离生活的他们都知道那姑娘私底下也有火爆异常的一面，不过没有人会与读者较劲。  
果然出其不意用雏森来吸引一部份男生是个好主意。现在越是抱有期望，最后出来的时候才能得到满足的巅峰啊。《静灵廷通讯》的销量看来是能保住了。  
女性死神在静灵廷本就不多，护廷中的那几位副官才显得格外出众。从十二番队的涅音梦到现在一番队的七绪小姐，每一个都有不少的支持者。在某一年露琪亚她们都剪了短发的时候，齐耳短发似乎在一夜之间也成为了流魂街少女们的潮流。不过露琪亚、松本和雏森，这三人的气质却迥然不同，但这并不影响，每一个人都有不同的受众。就这样，修兵也并没有太着急的催促。  
时间一晃就过去俩月，又到了一年中樱花快要盛放的季节。  
这一天吉良、山田花太郎、雏森、十番队、还有十一番队的两位，以及其他几个副队长，都被露琪亚和恋次邀请到了贵族街上的一家高级餐厅。一路上几个人吵吵闹闹，都在惊奇不愧是贵族的领域，街道宽阔，店铺林立。离静灵廷这么近却被保护得如此完整。  
走进一家装饰十分精良的高级甜品屋，女孩子们率先要了些甜点，在恋次和露琪亚面色发红的说出要结婚的消息时，好几个人都没反应过来。日番谷和吉良并没有太多吃惊，雏森却是完完全全状况外被吓了一跳。  
“这是什么时候的事啊？怎么这么快？”  
但另一头的松本却老神在在的表示早就猜到了，因为一看到这样的地方就想着大概会是什么喜事要宣布的场所吧。清音对她这种成熟的大人模样表示出一丝的不屑，“乱菊小姐不要用这种过来人的语气了，其实也是现在才确定的吧？”“我才没有。这种事只要时间到了，不是自然就会发生了吗？”“是吗？”清音表示怀疑。  
山田花太郎愣了一下，然后表达了恭喜，无论是什么结局，只要露琪亚小姐能够得到幸福就足够了。他对二人由衷的献上祝福。  
斑目一角和弓亲作为同伴，也作为恋次曾经的前辈，又说了几句祝贺的话。雏森已经听不太清了。想一想之前露琪亚被派往现世的日子，那段动荡岁月的最初……当天也是阿散井被正式任命为六番队副队长的日子。一时之间不知是感叹时光的流逝还是这二人关系的进展……心里由衷的为恋次感到高兴。  
当时知道露琪亚就要前往现世，他们还催促过恋次去追，他却说，等她再回来时再同她分享吧……可是后来那二人再碰面，却是一个阶下囚与一个副队长的碰面了。  
时间一晃就过去这么久了啊。曾经一度让人遗憾的轨迹交错开来，最后没想到真的一起走向了未来。  
在他们三人各自踏上成为死神的路之后，几乎每一天都在为了目标和未来而拼上性命，原来他们也是可以得到这种平常人的幸福的。  
真的已经过去了那么长的岁月……雏森的眼泪不知道为什么就流了出来，“为什么不早点说啊，阿散井……”  
露琪亚抽起桌上的一块纸巾一时竟不知该说些什么。眉头有些松懈下来，又微微带着点笑意看着她。“不要哭……其实这件事我们也想了很久。”  
“本来是想着要早点告诉大家的，不过又感觉只是短讯通知或口头传送有点太不正式了，毕竟我对露琪亚是认真的……思前想后，一拖就拖到了现在，真是抱歉。”恋次也跪坐了下来对他们解释道。  
雏森摇了摇头，“不要抱歉，我是因为太开心了……真的恭喜你们，阿散井和朽木小姐，真的、真的祝福你们……”说着眼眶又不自觉热了起来。  
另一头的日番谷也跟着她眉头放平了下来，由衷祝贺道：“恭喜你们。”  
在他们现在这片满目疮痍的大地上，还能有这样令人感到欣慰的展开，也算是好事一件了。那二人之间的羁绊从来没有断过。静灵廷真是有多久没有发生过这样的喜事了啊……  
恋次也是第一次面对这样满是祝福的场景，用手不自然地摆弄了下额上的头巾，提醒自己不要这么快就跟着动情，把眼中的闪光强行憋了回去，吸了口气，然后用很响亮的声音对他们说道：“这一次难得请大家来到这样的地方，想吃什么就尽管点吧！我来买单。”  
“好！”最先响应起哄的当然是十一番队的那两个男人，不过松本和清音也不甘示弱。  
一群女性死神很快就讨论到了结婚时要穿的礼服，和朽木队长家婚嫁时会有什么样的传统和礼俗，另一边的男人们倒是对着装没有太多想法，一个个内敛极了。正在这时露琪亚却突然轻咳了一气，说出其实他们并没有要举办什么仪式的打算，这倒是令女生团有些吃惊了，首当其冲的就是松本的抗议：“女孩子一辈子的终身大事怎么可以没有婚礼的仪式？就算你同意，朽木队长恐怕也不能同意吧？”  
“当然要举办婚礼了，而且还要有新娘礼服！不仅你要穿，我们也要穿！对吧雏森，待会回去我们就和各自的队长请假，明天我们要去买新和服。”雏森点点头。“我也可以跟着去吗？”  
“废话，当然要跟着了。”清音回道。  
“嗯！”毕竟是女孩子一生中的大事件呢。  
“你们待会回去和队长说吧，我队长现在就在这里，队长！明天我们要上街去买婚礼穿的新衣服，我可以请一天假吗？”从桌子一头早就移到这边女生阵营的松本朝日番谷喊道，日番谷脸上布上一层阴霾，实在是不能理解松本每次都执着于买新衣服的乐趣，明明她的衣柜已经塞满了。  
“先别急着请假，你们应该先确定一下婚礼定在什么时间吧。不出意外的话，估计还要等上一阵子。”他可是对静灵廷婚姻制度的繁琐早有耳闻，除了申请要向好几个队长提交，身为四大贵族之首的朽木家，一些入籍手续估计还会更麻烦。  
露琪亚和恋次面面相觑，这些事他们还真没想过。本来只是想着先通知给大家，到时候办一桌喜酒就可以了。  
其实白哉对他们的事也早就知道了一多半，只是在前段时间恋次正式向他提出已向露琪亚求婚之后，白哉才假装刚刚知道的。

隔天恋次带上礼物，和露琪亚一起正式的去请教了兄长。果然被那一长串的流程给吓到了……  
还能怎样呢？已经到了这一步，就按照规矩一步一步来吧。两个人无奈地相视一笑。  
背对过他们转身而去的朽木白哉叹了口气。

虽然可能还要等上一些日子，但雏森还是提前和平子告了假。没有半分犹豫的，平子几乎是头快点到地上没等她说完就答应了她。  
“队长……你这样好像巴不得要我赶我出门啊？”  
“怎么会？我是开心你终于有了一点身为青春少女的自觉啊！到底是什么让你突然开了窍啊桃桃，队长我以前就对你说过要多穿一些靓丽的衣服吧，老是黑色的打扮，你也不像十二番队以前的副队长或莉莎那样，懂得给自己的衣服加上一点别致的设计……”他高兴地揉着副官的小脑袋，两只手一起搓来搓去都快把雏森弄得站不稳了。  
身后突然一记熟悉的背踢袭来！顺着力道摔倒在地，不过他知道这个熟悉的痛感不是日世里，而是日番谷队长。  
“你在干什么？”少年的额头冒出井号，满脸阴沉地俯视着他。  
“冬狮郎……早啊……”

整个护廷十三番的人都很快知道了这个消息。在第二天队长会议结束后，朽木白哉就已经替他们整理好材料向总队长和几位需报审批的部门提交了申请。  
在死神的世界里，结为连理共同生活在一起的人并不多见，当年的志波海燕与志波都是少数中的一对，两个副队长结为夫妻的就更少见了。流程很快就走了下来。  
半月形的月牙挂在天边，朽木家府邸的一处别致的和室内，一个如月光般高洁的男子披散着长发坐在地上，看着面前亡妻带着温婉笑容的照片。  
“……绯真，现在你应该可以放心了吧。”  
他的目光停留在那熟悉的眉眼间许久，最后缓缓闭上了眼。在她曾披着衣服坐在台阶上盼望第二天的黎明时，他知道他的心就在那里。  
或许以后……会更加寂莫吧。

* * * * *  
露琪亚的心里有一点点的不真实，说不清楚是怎样的心情。在他们所居住的世界里，羁绊是有着各式各样的，但是能够变成恋人或结婚的人并不多，尤其是死神。  
从来没有想过会有这么一天呢……可是站在她身边的恋次已经让她不能再忽视了。或许不应该用“忽视”这个词，因为她一直都知道他在那里。而她也相信，他知道自己心里是有他的。他们彼此都清楚这件事，所以在决定两个人要共同面向未来的那一天，也等于是相互告白了。从小一起长大，只不过中间差一点就转弯，最熟悉也最可靠的存在。  
她一度误以为会带着那样的负罪感一直消沉下去，可是她遇到了那个人类的少年……她改变了他的世界，他也改变了他们的世界。  
直到那一次恋次把她搂在怀里拒绝了当时蓝染的要求，她才稍微了解到这么多年原来他是怎样的心情。他说“不会放手。”说得理所当然，坚定得没有让人回绝的能力。那句话令她震颤和惊讶，后来仔细回想起更早的时候，她才明白，那是她第一次清楚知道自己在别人心中的份量。  
那次事件结束之后也知道了大哥这么多年来的矛盾和苦衷。原来自己从来都不是一个人，她身边有一直战斗着的同伴和家人……没有理由止步，她也早就不是当年那个还会有一丝迷惘也独自逞强的露琪亚。现在的她，早就已经可以独当一面了。  
露琪亚望着远处墨蓝色的山峦，思绪不知飘到了何方，在这同一片天空下，灵魂与灵魂的相遇，一切都在顺理成章的发生着。恋次是个十分执着的家伙。她放心不下他。两个人在确定了关系后，并没有像人类流行的“恋爱”那样交往，因为他们二人从小就在一起了。这种感觉真是有点微妙呢……因为已经太过于熟悉，现在因为摆到了明面上反而让人有些害羞起来。  
“朽木小姐？一个人在做什么？要吃零食吗？”一番队食堂外的后院里，雏森走了过来。中午饭时他们几个人就在一起，这会，恋次正去帮露琪亚买水喝。食堂的汤已经打完了。  
雏森看到露琪亚一个人坐到食堂外的石阶上出神，拿着两串糯米丸子和一些豆子走了过来来。露琪亚回头，看到她手中拿着的小零食摇头笑道：“没事。只是刚吃完饭在发呆……雏森副队长，这个是平子队长买来的吗？”她记得平子队长对一些大阪小零食很喜欢的，雏森递给她一串，更加热情地邀请她品尝，她摆摆手拒绝，“我们才刚吃过饭啊！”  
“啊，说得也是。不过有时候吃完东西还是觉得能再塞一点……不是队长买的，是刚刚小白拿过来的。你真的不吃吗？很好吃的……”  
露琪亚看着她单纯的笑脸，目光变得有些意味深长，但还是笑着摇了摇头。“没关系的，想吃的话就吃啊，雏森副队长你也不胖。”  
“朽木副队长。”雏森正色道。  
“什么事？”怎么突然感觉她变得严肃了起来。“没事，就是觉得露琪亚小姐总是这样叫我让我也变得不自觉正式了起来，哈哈，朽木副队长？”“雏森副队长？”两个人一起笑了出来。在队里大家基本上都会这样连带职位叫出来，已经成为习惯了。不过雏森对日番谷队长好像不太会这么叫。露琪亚看着面前这位副队长吃着丸子的模样，有些放松下来，不自觉也跟着无忧无虑了一些。  
其实雏森是有一点想问的，她好奇快要成为新娘的人是怎样的一种感觉。  
她和阿散井君……那两个人在一起交往时有觉得哪里变了吗？但正准备开口的时候看到了不远处向她们疾驰过来的男人。他的手中拎着一个沉甸甸的袋子，脸上有些怕她等不及的认真，在天气还没变暖的春寒时节硬是跑得头上有些冒出热气。看来不只是买了一瓶饮料，有可能是因为不知道露琪亚想喝哪种口味而一下买了好多种。  
“呐，露琪亚小姐……我觉得阿散井一定会是个好老公的。”雏森看着那个人由远及近的身影突然这么喃喃说道。心中因为这样的小事而有几分感动。  
“这一点，我觉得日番谷队长也……”  
——“露琪亚！没有普通的水了，这是店老板最近新进的口味，你来挑挑看，想喝哪一个？”红色头发的男人打开袋子让她挑选，里面有紫色的葡萄味和苹果味，还有汽水类，跟在他身后并没有那么着急的日番谷也慢慢走了过来。刚才有人轻轻说到一半的话语就止住了。  
日番谷来到雏森面前也打开一个袋子，里面是两瓶她喜欢喝的桃汁。“怎么半天了还没有吃完？”他是指刚才买给她的糯米丸子。雏森已经吃完一串，手中的这一串横着放到他嘴边让他也吃一点。日番谷当然并不客气。  
四个人就这样吵闹着走在一番队新铺好的地砖上，雏森微微笑着看露琪亚和恋次时不时的拌嘴，日番谷听着耳旁这些聒噪意外心情不错……  
明亮的阳光洒落在他们的身上，把他们的侧脸映出一片金黄。

* * * * *  
在春日的某一天，婚礼如期的举行了。  
听说在仪式进行前的三天，朽木家已经在贵族街的某个高级餐厅摆起了流水席。出席仪式的那天来了许多其他贵族，不止是死神，连一些前中央四十六室的老头子们也来了。  
女性死神们早已是盛装打扮，乱菊以一身耀眼的紫色和服亮相，清音是一袭水蓝色的和服，而雏森选择了一身更清新的月白色和丁香图案的和服。不似乱菊那般骄傲头上别着朵娇艳的花朵，她头上只换上一枚小巧的新发卡。垂下的蝴蝶绳结随着走路一摇一晃。女孩子们衣角翩翩，在樱花正开的时节纷纷融入这满院的春色中。  
仪式进行的过程中，雏森的眼睛还是忍不住泛红。  
身穿洁白礼服的露琪亚，头上披着一袭美丽的白纱。据说是她在现世的友人亲手一起为她缝制的，精致的丝线在阳光的反射上仿佛泛着琉璃一般五彩的色泽。  
由兄长牵着手，指引到对面。看到另一头难得穿一身正式传统服装的恋次，那个人正面色微红又紧张又认真到笨拙的表情，露琪亚紫色的瞳孔中百感交集，也有几分感慨和释然。死神的生命是漫长的，也是短暂的。没想到她也有这一天……  
在最初进入护廷的时候，她曾经在自己的队里十分羡慕过一个女子。是志波都。不仅是因为她能够长久的陪在那位副队长身边……还因为她年轻时是位女中豪杰，后来嫁作人妇又成为一名温柔慈爱的小妇人，那种幸福又温柔的女人……她一度以为……自己是成为不了那种人的。可是现在，她终于也到了要出嫁的这一天。她的眉头微微放平，慢慢平复着自己的心情，已经显得成熟的目光里有几分难以诉说的情绪。  
朽木白哉在祝词全部说完后，轻轻在露琪亚耳边不知说了句什么，她侧过头看向兄长，眼睛里有几分湿润。白哉眼神清冷，嘴角却罕见的扯出一个让她放心的笑容。  
从中午开始，所有的仪式一一在下午举行完毕。最后大家一起聚在樱花下合影，修兵也早已拿好相机拍了几张露琪亚和恋次的特写。  
随后就是宴客环节，府内大厅早已请上好的厨师们做好佳宴。本以为现在终于能歇歇了，却没想到贵族间的祝酒仪式这才开始。  
来到布置一新的内堂就座，先是要请新人们换下刚才的礼服，换上以金、银、红三色织成、上面绣有各种吉祥图案的传统服装。然后舞台上竟然还请来了一支舞乐表演。表演者均是外貌十六、七岁的少女，个个唇红齿白，着统一白红相间的和服，待中央的女子环视一周后落坐，三味线和十三弦古筝的乐符便盈耳传来。乐曲的中途，分外罕见的两把古色琵琶也瑟瑟鸣奏，配合着悠扬的尺八，笛音婉转流淌。  
音乐虽无语言，但第一次听的人全都陶醉其中，应该说贵族们果然是群有格调的家伙吗？这支曲子节奏优美舒缓，能听得出喜悦和祝福之情。一曲奏完，坐着的人纷纷给予称赞，但台上的人并没有准备下场，而是调整了下刚才的姿态，又开始加入太鼓演奏另一曲了……  
一首接着一首，下面坐着的吉良有些坐立难安起来，修兵问他，怎么了？吉良额头上有些冒出虚汗，“呃，没事，只是想到我们家队长还没来，我担心一会他来了看到这个气氛也要上去演奏起来……”  
另一边坐着的松本和雏森也听到了他们的对话。“说得没错，凤桥队长也是个音乐迷啊，不过好像风格不太一样。”乱菊听着险些笑起来。  
修兵脸上的笑纹也早就忍不住了：“待会凤桥队长要是真的来段小提琴演奏或吉他演奏那可真的是中西合并了，我们今天到底是来看他们结婚还是来听音乐会的啊？”  
想到那个画面，已经有几个副官在偷偷笑了。雏森微微蹙起眉头，忽然也觉得不是没有这个可能。只有日番谷神情自若的喝了一口茶。  
吉良最终有些坐不住，决定去门口迎一迎。  
虽然今天是大喜的日子，但每个番队还是留下了一个队长或副队长交替，并不是所有人都同时放假。就像一番队，刚才在仪式上现身的只有京乐队长，对新人送上祝福后，刚才和主人交代了下就走了，并没有准备留下来。只有他回去，待会七绪或冲牙才能过来。与此同时十二番队和十一番队的队长也没到，只有阿近和一角他们先来了。总得有人留下镇守静灵廷的。  
虽然现任技术开发局局长没来，但前任队长浦原喜助和他们在现世的好友却来了。之前已经见识到了浦原喜助送过来的礼物，据说是一个能快速往返于两个番队之间的穿界门，这会却不见他们和那个橘发的少年，倒是石田雨龙和井上悄悄从另一桌凑了过来。“怎么了？”日番谷看到他们问道。  
“有件事我们好像才发现……”石田用食指推了下眼镜，拿出一个装有礼金的信卦，“现世的钱和尸魂界的钱是不能通用的吧？那我们上的礼金要怎么办？有没有能折换的地方？”  
“礼金？”弓亲和一角才意识到，“恋次他们不会在意这种小事的吧，你们来了他们就很开心了。”  
“话不能这样讲啊，一角先生。”  
“折换的地方是有的，不过离这里还有两条街，我们身上也没有带多余的钱。”“是啊……”  
“附近好像就有一个地方，上午我和山田君来的时候看到了一家古玩店，门外贴着收购现世纸币的，和老板说下应该可以兑换吧。”雏森忽然想起来说道。  
“还有这样的地方吗？”弓亲发出疑问。“离这不远，可以去问问看啊。”说着，雏森站起身来。一旁的乱菊提醒她“要快点回来”，她点点头带着笑容说了句“好”。  
最后她带着二人走出去，在街道上找到了那个来时匆匆瞥过一眼的古朴老店。店主是个戴着眼镜花白头发的老人，说明来意后他同意了，果然是能兑现的。  
井上和石田终于松了口气。尸魂界的货币流通不知道是怎样的规矩，但那位老人估计也就是兴趣使然，因为他的店里摆着很多现世正流行的文化元素，包括很多古董小物件。只不过那位老人光翻看《日本近代发行纸币版号及尸魂界通行货币兑换准则》就花了很长时间。  
等到几个人拿着折算好的钱重新回到朽木家大宅时，樱花树的影子已经在渐渐西落的日光中被拉得斜长。  
走入庭院时雏森还不小心擦撞到一位戴着礼帽的先生，只顾得上匆匆回头看了一眼，说着抱歉，转头就又跟上了前面的人。  
满园都是飞散的花瓣，在脚步抬起时掀起一阵微动的气流。站在塔楼栏杆处的日番谷把刚才发生的一幕看进眼里。  
很快他们几人就回来了。在经过日番谷身边时看到他要转身而下，雏森一时脱口问道：“小白，你要去哪里？”  
“里面还没结束，我下去走走。”  
难道歌舞表演还没结束吗？  
其实朽木白哉只准备让人演奏三首曲子的，但刚刚有仆人通知了他，有一位难缠的客人说在希望他们到之前不会错过令妹在宴席时的亮相……那就早一点来啊。朽木家的主人心中有一点苛责和无奈。  
就在雏森几个人疑惑着这里贵族间的规矩，重新回到各自座位的时候，门口又来了一拔客人，应该是来得最迟的几个人了吧。其中有一位是一看就气质不凡的灰白发男子，另外跟着的有几个随从和一个刚刚好像在庭院看到的人。不知那个人是不是认出了雏森，他似乎向这里也多看了两眼。  
错觉吧？雏森想着。  
一旁早已饥肠辘辘的乱菊发出了快阵亡的信号，雏森帮她拿过茶水：“要不再喝点茶吧，乱菊姐……”“越喝越饿啊……”没有什么能暂时顶饥的东西，因为他们桌上的果盘好像早就被消灭掉了。  
“你不饿吗？”背后一个声音响起。雏森转过头，“还好啦，再稍微忍耐会——”一瓣桔子被塞到她嘴里。日番谷看到她吃了下去，自己也吃了一瓣坐了下来。  
“队长你从哪拿的？”乱菊抬起头。“从外面的房间。”知道她想问什么，“那里还有很多葡萄，想吃的话就自己去拿吧，不过注意别拿太多，有很多人在旁边看着的。”  
松本纠结了一下，想了想待会可能会上的美食终于忍住了。而且不用日番谷提醒，刚刚桌子上那个果盘也大部份都是她消灭的。只怪自己食量太好了，她继续刚才的姿势把头扭向另一边，还是不要在其他贵族的面前给朽木队长丢人了……要不还是再喝点茶水吧。  
那一行人中为首的男人朝白哉走了过去，微微一笑，环视一圈后轻语道：“怎么没看见京乐那家伙啊？”  
“刚才京乐总队长已经离开了。”回答他的不是冷言寡淡的朽木家主，而是他身旁亲近的一名仆从。纲弥家的人，果然还是老样子。  
那个人闻言倒也不恼，反而还作了悟状点了点头。“那么我们快开始吧。”他看似和颜悦色地说道。用不着提醒朽木白哉已经朝一旁等候着的女仆做了个“开始”的手势。  
很快菜肴就被一个个端了上来，台上的舞乐缓缓终止，直到主人站在中央位置向各位来访的宾客道出感谢辞，宴席这才真正开始。  
月牙已经发白，缓缓升起，像极了在现世时的天空。在塔楼上一同站了许久的黑崎一护和恋次，这时才在一名女仆的通知下开始进场。看到露琪亚换好了祝酒服，恋次转过头对那名少年说了句什么就走了进去。天已经逐渐暗沉了下来……  
最后欢闹过罢，十一番队的人明显有些喝高了。  
站在门口为客人送行的恋次想帮忙扶一下一角，却被当事人自己挥手阻止了，“你快点回去吧阿散井，不要管我们……今天是你大喜的日子啊！”扶着一角半边身体的绫濑川弓亲向他摇摇头，示意有他陪他回去没问题的。  
连五番队的平子脸上也有些酡红了，平时只有偶尔会说的关西腔名词此刻源源不断的冒了出来。只有射场和乱菊还没有倒下，吉良为了保持清醒只稍微喝了一点酒，所以还好。一旁的修兵也有些困倦起来，此时正伏在桌上。  
宴会持续了很久，不愧是六番队的朽木队长，从表面的排场到细节，都毫不吝啬，下足了功夫。菜品从象征吉祥寓意的鱼糕开始，直到最后的甜点都相当丰盛，在每一次他们以为这首菜或许就是最后一道时总会有新的花样被端上来。每一桌的酒也是从红酒到香槟、烧酒，三样都有，还全部都是好酒。  
乱菊一喝酒就会觉得更热，胸前领口此时也有些敞得更开了，日番谷实在是没眼看。很早就对她暴露狂的着装从吃惊到视若无睹了，直到现在也不知要不要提醒。很可能大概率她是不会听的，他的副官有时候看起来很幼稚，但实际上很成熟。不论作为部下和教导过他的前辈从最初就很可靠。她不会让他操多余的心，因为本质上她是个十分懂得保护自己的家伙，毕竟在静灵廷被她乱拳揍过的人也无数。她不是会让自己吃亏的人。  
最后出于队长之责还是开口提醒了一下：“不要再喝了，松本。待会喝醉了你自己一个人回去。”  
“哈哈，怎么可能会醉，把我灌醉可是要有本事的……不用担心，队长，我再玩一会就走。”放心吧，乱菊心里明白，这里不是居酒屋，她不会太过放肆的。所有能令她喝醉的场景，只不过是因为她想醉而已。  
从迷朦中听到乱菊声音的修兵这时突然从桌子上醒来插了一句：“没关系的，日番谷队长，待会我送乱菊小姐回去。”他揉了揉眼睛，给自己倒了杯热茶醒酒。  
一旁的乱菊正兴致高昂：“再来，射场队长！吉良你这次好好看着，这一局我不会输的。”说罢她一只手摆起了划拳的姿势。  
在来之前还说了今天穿着高贵的紫色华服一定要淑女的进场，现在已经一幅完全豪放的模样……日番谷有些无奈，不过也知道她虽看起来粗枝大叶内心还是有数的，不至于真的在朽木家这样的场合失去分寸。  
那么……他架起桌子旁雏森的手臂，决定要先把她送回去。  
而此刻正好好坐在椅子上的雏森，忽然发觉来自腋下和背后的力道，两手牢牢地抓住了桌沿，“不要……”她讷讷的声音响起，熟褐色的眼睛都蒙上了一层雾气，人也有些迷糊起来，但还是坚决摇了摇头：“不要回去……”  
日番谷望着她，酒醉后的雏森很危险……这个危险并不是指她本人，而是她做出的事往往会让他无法招架。  
今天的雏森并没有喝什么高度数的酒，只是喝了几杯水果酒和红酒，朽木家的红酒估计年份不小，刚开始没觉得，现在后劲才慢慢显露。她的脸早已像熟透的苹果一样泛起红晕，说话也有些咬字不清了。  
雏森还在摇着头，没发觉蓬松的短发早已随着动作像一只被拔乱毛的小狗。  
“七绪！……我不要走，大家都还没走呢……”她仰起脸望着她的青梅竹马，同时也向身旁的人寻求帮助。这个人怎么回事？她从下面望着他皱着的眉头，他怎么变高了？  
伊势七绪一只手向上推着眼镜，揉了揉眼睛。“我们还没聊完呢，日番谷队长……”  
“嗯嗯！”雏森像得到什么首肯一样点点头。但日番谷并没有放开力道的打算。  
七绪戴好眼镜，眼角也有些微红起来，天知道她今天难得的放风向她们吐槽了多少最近队长又背着她喝花酒的事，明明都是总队长了怎么还是这么不正经，若在平时可是很难听到的，可见她也喝了不少。她拉起雏森的一只手，带着一丝难得一见的勉强：“要不我们改天再聊，你也该早点回去休息了……记住我说过的话，绝对、不要相信男人会改变的……”  
“不要……我不要走，七绪。”雏森的嘴巴可怜兮兮地瘪了瘪，眼睛像湖面一样泛起水光来。  
“为什么要拆散我们，日番谷队长！”这时接边几杯酒下肚的清音也过来凑上一脚。“待会我们一起走，雏森……大家好久没有这样一起聚过了，再待一会嘛……”  
再待一会只怕会更麻烦。  
“我推荐给你的书也一定要看喔，中堂大人的书真的非常、非常有趣！”  
“我一定会去看的，也会做笔记和读后感的……”她握住她伸过来的一只手。  
“雏森……”只比她大一点却因戴了眼镜就看起来更成熟的伊势，突然手抚摸到雏森温热的脸——这个和她一样热爱读书的后辈：“真是太可爱了！”她抱住她脸上也因酒精有些亢奋起来。  
“够了！”  
日番谷不再迟疑，几乎是瞬间加重力道将雏森拖了出来。  
你们以后还是会天天见面的……  
在架着雏森走到门口的时候，让她先扶着墙站住，再蹲下来将她背在身上。早知道就应该看住平子，不要让他喝那么多的……也好早点带雏森出来。和服的裙子有点窄，雏森并不怎么舒服，在日番谷固定好姿势后，她提了提裙摆，圈住他的肩膀在他身上又蹭了两下才安稳。  
看到下面的恋次和露琪亚，雏森握着他们的手又一次差点哭了出来，还好被日番谷及时止住。  
“雏森看来喝了不少啊……慢走日番谷队长。”  
与二人道完别走在回去的路上，一轮明月已经悠然挂在夜幕中。他的脚步不紧不慢，直到已经渐渐远离了刚才的喧闹声，微风送来一阵夜晚独有的树木清香。  
“大家都走了吗……”  
“走了。”  
“小白呢？”  
“也走了。”  
“队长呢？”  
“一样的。”  
“喔~~~~”她在他背上很乖的表示明白了。日番谷一下笑了起来。心情也不自觉随之变得轻盈起来。空中的明月跟随着二人，月光高远而又皎洁，把一小块云彩都照亮了。  
有一些醉意又没有完全醉到不省人事的雏森，有一点迷糊，也会有比平常更多的感性和小动作，一些平常早已遵守成习惯的守则和常识也完全失效。所以日番谷才会觉得这样的雏森有点危险，但也更迷人。  
他不知道如果雏森也变成像松本那样，他还会不会保持理性。大概……会不想让其他人看到吧？幸好不会变成那样。  
雏森意识随着夜晚的清凉空气而恢复了一丝清醒，她的眼前有一团银白，在月光和星光的照射下，的手稍微一伸就能碰到他柔软的发尖和耳朵。还是哪里有点奇怪……现在是小白在背着她？两个人的身高差一直都有，冬季大战的意外状况里他就已经能把她抱在怀里，甚至连当事人自己都没发觉。  
这在日番谷看来是理所当然，因为力量差别显而易见，可在雏森眼里还是稍微有一点不习惯。就像现在，她虽然有些犯困了，但还是能感受到身下脚步的节奏，以及隔着衣物托着她腿的力量。她趴在他肩头，呼吸拂在他脑后的发丝上。“好奇怪……小白居然背得动我……”  
这是醉得不轻啊……日番谷心想。  
她151的个头，体重只有40公斤不到，他一个队长级怎么可能连这点事都办不到……“不叫我日番谷君了吗？”他换了个话题有些赖皮地问道。  
“日番谷君……”  
“如果能随时改口的话，那更应该叫日番谷队长吧？”  
“小狮郎！小狮郎小狮郎小狮郎小狮郎小狮郎小狮郎嗝……”  
“……”  
“狮郎仔。”  
“把‘崽’字给我去掉。”  
“日番谷、日番谷日番谷日番谷嗝儿！……日番谷日番谷……”  
“你别再说话了……”  
雏森在他背上开始不老实起来，发丝挨近她的鼻子时弄得她有些痒痒的，温热的气息拂过他的耳后和脖子，她几乎是无意识的就朝他耳朵吹了口气，这个细小的动作却令日番谷的背一下不自觉僵直了。雏森的两条手臂本来是安份地环绕在他脖子上的，此刻轻轻拍着他抗议，“放我下来，我能自己走路……”  
日番谷坚持了一会，还是先把她放了下来。最终她如愿地站在草地上，活动了两下就要朝远方的大路跑去。  
“我知道家在哪里！我能自己一个人回去！不用担心我……”  
不担心才怪。日番谷听着她欢快的声音跟上她小跑的步伐，没有哪个时刻他的心不在她的身上。  
在明亮的月光下，一个姑娘努力向上提着和服下摆，小跑着朝前，身后一个少年寸步不离地跟在她身后。  
“那边有鬼喔，雏森。”走到一座石桥上时，日番谷停下脚步不再准备由着她乱跑了。  
“有鬼？”她愣着回头看他，重复了一遍。她指着不远处的那座桥，桥下河面波光粼粼。“那边？”  
“没错。”日番谷诚恳的答道。  
不知是为什么，身为死神的雏森并不害怕大虚和破面，但是对于以前老人们从小讲到大的鬼故事倒是有几分惧怕。其实尸魂界的所有生物都能用鬼魂来形容吧。对已经知道的具象化的怪物没有了恐惧感，反而会怕无形的东西。日番谷循循善诱，站定在那里，这次没有追过去，而是朝她勾了勾手。“回来，雏森。”  
“可是那边有萤火虫。”她像个固执的孩子一样仍旧指着那边。  
“那不是萤火虫，是鬼的眼睛喔，你看……你身后有什么？”  
最后一句话果然让雏森有了犹豫，最终一点也不敢回头很快朝他跑了过来，直接扑进他怀里。日番谷伸手搂过了她，这次没打算再放开了。  
等到他把雏森真正送回到五番队时，没想到平子他们早就回来了。  
和看到他的队员们简单打了个招呼，五番队的队员对于十番队队长会来这里早已习以为常。他们又派人通知了去年新晋的一名女性席官，待会过来帮忙照顾自家副队。  
日番谷把已经睡着的雏森放回了卧室，最后看着她的睡脸，从口袋里掏出了那枚今天新戴的发夹放在她枕头边。笨蛋……吃饭之前就掉了，都没发现吧？  
今天在雏森他们赶回庭院时，他看到那名男子在雏森回过身之后弯下腰捡起了地上的一个东西……直到雏森走近了才发现她流海一侧的发夹不见了。  
他走下楼时向那名男子道了歉，然后朝他伸出了手……

皓月当空，等他回到十番队时，刚好碰见送松本回来的吉良和修兵，二人正从门内出来。看来这一路他是花了不少的时间。向他们道了谢，吉良他们就从十番队离开了。  
日番谷队长是才把雏森送回去吗？吉良回忆着刚才那位队长出现的方向，在夜色微凉的凉风里眼角像是干涩地撞到冷空气。他看着遥挂在空中边缘十分清晰的月亮，不过今天的月色真是明亮啊……他又有些自嘲的释然。——本来就是不属于他的东西……  
修兵走过拍了一下他的后背，“在想什么？”  
“没什么。只是忽然想到终于到了春天，应该可以拍到漂亮的风景了吧。”  
其实在上次露琪亚他们向人们公布了要定婚的消息后，恋次曾经和吉良、雏森他们聚过一次。那日在小酒馆，难得的只有他们三个人坐在一起聊天。  
雏森在学生时代就有将来想要结婚的愿望，只不过后来加入了静灵廷，这些平凡人的小愿望也被渐渐掩盖了吧。  
死神的确是被许多人崇拜的职业，那是荣耀和实力的象征，但过的也是有今日就可能没明天的生活，他们有他们的爱恨情仇，也有更多的身不由己……后来又发生了那么多事，他眼看着那个自第一眼就很有好感的女孩子一次次被人打碎，连同感情和理想，和以前所有那些被人称赞过的努力。一夕之间仿佛他们的世界都倾倒了。他看到了，却早已是自顾不瑕。因为他也在那片倾倒的世界里，难以平复。  
三人之中，最无法动摇也一根筋站到最后的人，只有阿散井。  
没想到他成为实现了他们梦想的第一人。当时三个人在小酒馆举杯——第一个以队长为目标，努力并且尝试超越的人；第一个在与蓝染大战时表明态度的人；三人中第一个万解修行成功，第一个结婚的人……  
那日的雏森也喝醉了。也是后来日番谷队长带她回去的。然后吉良就忽然回想起来……在市丸队长和蓝染队长都走了的那段时间，支撑起那个女孩子摇摇欲坠的世界的人究竟是谁。  
是日番谷队长。  
做事比他们都老练果敢，剑术和实力也是他们无法企及的。明明是比雏森还小一点的人，却显得比他们更耀眼有张力。  
拥有天才头衔的那位队长，还拥有着自然界冰雪系最强的斩魄刀，就连外表的吸睛程度都比他们普通人更强……  
这样的日番谷队长，他除了敬畏，还有一丝羡慕。但是最羡慕他的好像又不止是这些……  
直到今日看到日番谷队长和阿散井又站在一起，他才明白了……当时在楼梯上的阿散井好像问了日番谷队长一句话，像是感叹又像疑问，他说：“命运究竟是站在哪一边的呢……”日番谷一开始没听清楚，随后就看着他笑了，说“无论如何，你不是早就下定决心了吗。”  
——原来自己最羡慕的不是他的能力，也不是队长的头衔。  
曾经他以为根本不像的两个人，原来竟是如此的相似。  
如果说阿散井和露琪亚之间曾经是有过“结”的，那么日番谷队长和雏森之间的又该之为什么呢？在静灵廷没有比他们经历过的过去更惨烈了吧。他曾经绝望的想过，要是当日发生在他们身上的事换作是自己的话会怎么样，除了崩溃和绝望他想不到其它……  
日番谷队长应该一开始就没打算让他们之间产生“结”吧，所以为了保护这份感情和与她的羁绊，才会不惜一切代价。  
蓝染曾经说过，在护廷十三队里最憎恨他的人就是日番谷队长。可那个人不知道，比他们所有人都更坚韧强大的，也是年纪尚轻的日番谷队长。或许正是因为如此才更加可怕。  
找到了差距……却发现比没找到时距离更远。  
那次小聚结束时，恋次说有事要先离开，看着酒量并不怎么好已经有些醉意的雏森，他本以为他会和自己一起送她回去的，恋次却说“交给你也行啊！”  
其实也不是不可以，但嘴里还是习惯性的说了推诿的话，大概是队里还有事之类、不要丢下我一个人啊……正在那时乱菊姐和日番谷一起掀帘走了进来。  
不怪他们出现的时机，只怪自己离开时连再看她一眼的勇气都没。  
他自认为一直以来都是个普通人，虽然在学生时期也有过优秀的成绩，但直到进入这里才知道差距还有多远……他没有像日番谷那样明确的想要保护什么的觉悟，也没有要改变这个世界的想法，好像年复一年，他只是完成自己份内应该做好的事。他的愿望太过于渺小和简单，远没有队长那般的深远。或许以后也会一直这样走下去吧……直到真正分别的那一天。  
在同一个地点相遇，踏上了同一条路，通向的，却是不同的命运。我们生来不同——早晚有一天，我们会分道扬镳……这句话从很久以前就悲伤得响彻在吉良的脑海。  
在此之前，所有的一切都只不过是在提醒……这只是真正离别之前日复一日的练习。也可能到了最后那天，我还是无法亲口对你说出“再见”……吉良对着月光闭上了眼睛。  
有人早已把两手伸向天空，只为能够离那星光再近一点……哪怕被灼伤也无所谓。  
有人就在刚刚还背着另一人走在这片月光之下。  
背上的女孩子迷迷糊糊眨着眼看月亮。历经苦难一如儿时。她用手拍了拍他的肩头，说“小白你看，今晚的月亮好大好亮，你快看……”她轻柔的声音有一丝将要睡着般的语气，吐息清楚地轻拂着他的耳后。他把她又往上用力背了下，抬头淡淡看了眼天空说了句“嗯。”月亮的确散发出金黄色的光芒，云彩也遮挡不住它的光辉。  
“你都没有用心看，今晚的月光好漂亮……”  
“傻瓜……”你在的时候……我还要再抬头仰望这月色吗？


End file.
